Donkeyskin
by TakeACookie1
Summary: Princess Elise runs away from her kingdom after her mother's death and her step father proposal to her. While she established herself in a forest, a man appears, the Dark One or Rumpelstiltskin. She strikes a deal with him and plan to take her kingdom back. In Storybrooke, Elise Valois tries to get away from her step father and met Regina Mills, who hire her as Henry's babysitter.
1. Chapter 1

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter One:

Elise was concentrating on her drawing, Arnaud behind her, sometimes looking at over her shoulder to see what she was doing. He smiled when he recognizes some people from the court, her mother, him and her step father. The little girl was trying hard, her tongue sticking out from her mouth, which made him chuckle.  
"Will I train today?" She asked suddenly.  
"If your mother wants to, then yes." Arnaud answered. "After all, she's the queen and I do as she says."  
"Why are you so loyal to her?"  
Arnaud smiled softly, remembering how him and the queen met, a long time ago on a battlefield.  
"It's a story for another time, my lady. Now, how about we go to the throne room and show your parents your beautiful drawing?"  
The girl nodded eagerly and once on her feet, started to run, Arnaud close behind her. They greeted the servants and the guards on the way and stopped when they heard shouts in the throne room. The man entrusted the child with a young soldier while he reached for his sword. A older nobleman walked toward him, a sad smile on his round face.  
"No need for this, Derivière. Nobody is murdering the queen."  
"What is happening, Toutgent?" He asked.  
"Just a little argument the queen is having with the king. He wants more powers, and she does not want to give him what he wants." The older man elaborated while staring at the double wooden doors.  
"It's happening more frequently." Arnaud noted.  
"I'm worried, Arnaud." Toutgent whispered. "I heard some people talking about a rumour, that the queen is cursed, a curse casted years ago. But let's not talk about that here, join me tonight at my desk, I will be here. For now, I guess the little one want to see her parents." He finished looking at the princess walking toward Arnaud.  
The older knight nodded and took her small hand in his big one.  
"Come on, my lady. I'm sure your parents will like what you have done."  
When they entered, the two noticed the broken vases on the floor, that one maid was cleaning up. Tension was still in the air and Arnaud noted that everybody in the room, including the guards, were looking uneasy. The queen was still red of anger while the king had one big slash on his cheek, that would leave a small scar surely and a black eye. However, when the couple both saw the young princess, hurriedly walking toward them, a paper in her hand, they both smiled, as if nothing had happened.  
"What did you draw, my child?" The king mused, watching Elise sat on her mother's knees.  
"I drew you papa! And maman too! As well as Arnaud, monsieur Toutgent, madame Valérie and the guards and the knights that play and spare with me when I'm training!" She explained with a big grin.  
"That is very nice, Elise!" The queen said, kissing her daughter's head. "I will keep the drawing and put it in a frame."  
"Thank you maman!"  
"No, thank you dear. Now, I am sure that it's training time."  
The girl grinned and jumped from her mother's keen and ran toward Arnaud. The latter bowed and exited the room, the maid who was cleaning closely after. The young red haired woman sighed and mumbled:  
"I thought they were going to kill each other."

 _Ten years after…  
_

Elise darted toward the knight on her left, her two swords raised. She blocked the spear of the man before striking him in the rib with the pommel of one of her sword. The young dark haired boy flinched and fell to his knees. The teenager snickered before attacking one of the young knights on her right. The boy backed up, his shield raised to protect himself but he should knew better: she made him trip and the poor boy fell, first head in the mud.  
"Stop! It is enough!" A severe voice said.  
The princess turned around to see Arnaud approaching. The boy in the mud slowly raised and bowed his head when he saw his mentor. The other one did the same but Elise, her, did nothing.  
"How was I?" She asked, a smile on her face, expecting him to say well from how hard she trained and how she successfully defeated all of her enemies.  
"You're like a buff." He replied, palping the ribs of the dark haired boy. "Don't forger that those young boys in training will become your personal guards, you don't want them to hate you already, do you?"  
"It's alright, monsieur Derivière." The boy with muds on his face said. "We are used to it now. And a queen needs to know how to defend herself on a battlefield."  
Arnaud stopped what he was doing and turned to the boy. War was a subject he hated, as well as nearly everybody in the kingdom. The last war, yes they won it, but many people have died and he saw horrors he wish he never saw.  
"Thomas, what did I say about that?"  
"That they would be no war, never again." The boy said.  
"Exactly."  
"But what if there is one?" The other one asked him.  
"We will win it, like we had always done in the past." Elise answered him, staring at Arnaud.  
"Thomas, Jacques, go clean yourself and your armours." The man ordered.  
The two boys looked at each other and walked away, sending toward the princess a look of sympathy and compassion. The young woman sighed, knowing what Arnaud will say to her.  
"If there is a war, you will avoid it, you will find a way. Maybe marry the son or daughter of the king or queen that want to battle against us." The older knight talked to her, growling a bit.  
"I know but we can't always use diplomacy every time! We look like cowards!" She exclaimed.  
"Yes and it's better that way!" The man shouted.  
"No it's not! Arnaud, do you think I'm so blind?" She said to him, annoyance and frustration in her voice. "I know that the kingdom of Agrabah wants to attack us! I know that they don't want to talk, they just want to fight and to crush our kingdom! You know deep inside you that diplomacy won't work."  
Arnaud seemed stressed and worried and he sighed angrily. The princess stopped talking, knowing that angering him more will not change his mood nor his point of view. He turned to face her once again.  
"The queen will decide on that. Anyway, she wants to see you." He softly said to her.  
"Is she feeling better?"  
"I… I can't answer you. But you really need to get there and quickly."  
Elise understood. She sheathed her swords in their sheaths tied behind her back with leather straps and started running toward the castle.

"Mother!"  
The woman was lying in bed, white as the snow, and she looked tired, with red eyes. Elise stopped breathing, she understood that her time was coming to an end. The queen smiled when she saw her only child and signalled her to come. The princess sat on the soft mattress and looked at her mother with a sadden look, tears threatening to fall.  
"Do not cry my child." She croaked. "I don't like when you make this face."  
"But maman, you are dying…" She started to cry.  
"Yes… It is right. And then, you will take my place, as the queen of the kingdom of Frenkilan." The mother said.  
"I can't do it, maman. I can't…" The teenager sobbed. "I don't know how to handle this… Why not let Yves led the kingdom?"  
The woman gazed at her, an incredulous look on her face. She sat on the bad and took her daughter by the shoulders, staring deeply into the dark green and brown orbs of the young girl, the same she has.  
"Listen to me very carefully Elise, no man has ever rule over this kingdom. Never. And you should never let one rule. Do you understand me?"  
The princess nodded quickly and hugged her mother, who stiffened immediately.  
"You need to go to your afternoon lessons." The sick queen told her.  
"But maman…" She whined.  
"No but, go. You will need all the knowledge to rule, my precious little one. And do not skip them. I know you have been sparring with Jacques and Thomas. I want you to be the wisest queen Frenkilan never seen."  
Elise stood up grudgingly but kissed her mother on the cheek. The latter closed her eyes and the young princess, soon to be queen, went out of the bedroom. Her footsteps echoed in the corridor in a deadly silent.

 **Autor note: Thank you for having reading my story, sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language. ^^" Also, I accept criticism so don't be afraid to let a review! Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Two:

Elise stood in front of a window, staring at the people down below, putting candles, drawings and flowers on the steps of the castle, as a tribute to the fallen queen. She gulped when she heard "The queen is dead! Long live the queen!" on the streets. She turned to a maid and asked her to drawn back the velvet curtains. She couldn't stand this view, she didn't want to hear that cursed sentence, she didn't believe that her mother was dead. But she was here when she fell into an eternity sleep. The teenager sat on a chair and sighed, her hands on her lap. She wasn't ready to be queen, she was too young, she didn't had enough experience.

Someone knocked on the door and the maid opened it, revealing her step father, dressed in his fine yellow outfit, without his crown. Yves entered and ordered the maid to leave, saying he wanted to be alone with his step daughter. The young woman bowed and excited the room. Elise watched her leave, emotionless, lost in her thoughts. The ancient king steeped toward her.  
"You are still in your funeral dress, Elise."  
The girl frowned. This was unusual. He never called her Elise, only "my child" but she brushed it off. It must be because he didn't felt as her father anymore, but she only knew him that way.  
"Yes, I can't find the force to change back. I can't believe it. I can't believe maman is dead." She murmured.  
"Indeed. It's very… unfortunate." Yves said, in a strange tone of voice.  
"I can't be queen, papa. I can't. I asked maman if you could reign at my place…" Yves tensed up. "But she didn't want, she told me I had to be crowned queen, that was the tradition."  
The man hummed and stared at the air for a few moments. Elise stood up, walking up to him, trying to find comfort in those difficult times.  
"Elise, I must tell you something." The man told her.  
"What is it?"  
"I know that I won't be able to be at your side, that I will still be a member of the court but not of your family and I also know from privates sources that you aren't wise, unlike the deceased queen."  
"What do you mean?" She asked, confused and started to be afraid of what he was going to say.  
"Let me finish. And you know that I'm great at handling political debates and diplomacy so the right solution for us is…"  
He stared deeply into her eyes.  
"For me to marry you."  
She froze in place. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Was that a joke? No, he seemed serious about it and very determined too. She took a few steps back, staring at him with horror.  
"Do you realize what you just said to me?!" She finally shouted. "Do you realize that you just asked your daughter to marry you?!"  
"You are not my daughter by blood, only by feelings." He calmly answered.  
"And do you realize that I'm sixteen, right? You realize that you're very much older than me?" She asked again but there was no reaction from him. "You know what? You're making me sick! You're a danger for children."  
"Do not say that! You owe me respect!" He screamed, pointing his finger at her.  
"When I will be queen and I will be, I will send you to prison for eternity." She snarled. "I think I discovered your little scheme: you married my mother because you wanted to have powers, right? And now that she is dead, you can't have powers anymore so you decided to wed the daughter. Ah, that's petty. Very petty." She growled while going out.  
Yves went to her and stopped her by grabbing her elbow.  
"Think of it, princess." He dangerously whispered. "Marry me and you'll be fine."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Maybe but watch your back. I will be king without or with marrying you."  
"In your whish, scumbag." She said back.

Arnaud entered the soon to be queen's room, with Thomas and Jacques, who held three objects in their arms. Elise was sitting on a banquette near a window, reading a book about legends of the kingdom. An elderly maid, miss Lézar, was there and knitted in silence, sitting on a rocking chair. The woman looked at him, then at the two young teenagers with a small and sad smile. The two boys put a knee on the floor and bowed their heads deeply. Arnaud put a hand on his heart and bowed too. The teenager dismissed them with a movement of her head and they stood up.  
"As the leader of the royal guard and as a friend of the deceased queen and king, I shall give you the three magic items that your father gave to me for you." He spoke.  
Jacques, who was holding the biggest object, approached her and kneeled. Elise took the precious object in her hands and looked at from all the angles.  
"It is the Sun's Bow, given to your family long ago by a magical being after one of your ancestors saved his life." Arnaud explained. "You just have to pull string and a arrow made of light will appear. But you cannot use it under the moon's light, only under the sun's."  
She nodded. Thomas approached with two small objects. Arnaud took one, a silver whistle and gave it to her.  
"This was given by someone extremely powerful to your great grandmother. Wear it around your neck and animals shall be friends with you. If you are in danger or need help, blow into it and a friend will appear."  
"Can I talk with animals with that?" She questioned, wondering if she may talk to her mount.  
"No, I don't think you can do that." He replied while taking the last item, a dagger. "And finally, a magical weapon given by a strange man at your birth, he invited himself to the ceremony and said he was a great mage, wanting to give you a gift that would be useful for you in the future."  
Elise took the dagger in her hands and tested it's sharpness by putting her index on the blade. She winced when she saw blood dropping from her finger.  
"I have dozens of daggers. What does this one do?" She asked, a bit curious.  
"The man told us that if you could concentrate enough, it could change to different types of swords, like for example, to a rapier." He replied.  
The two young knights were looking at the weapon, envious of a such object, that could be very useful on a battlefield. Elise closed her eyes and imagined a shortsword. She immediately felt the object changing in her hands, it was more heavy and she could heard the gasps of Thomas and Jacques, both amazed to see a bit magic for the first time. She opened her eyes and saw the shortsword and grinned. She stood up and made some movements with it. Miss Lézard reminded her that she had to do such things outside and not inside.

It was the night before the coronation. Elise was trying to find some sleep but strangely couldn't. She turned and turned in her bed before hearing some noises outside. It was steps and those steps were heading to her room. She groaned, knowing that Yves must have sent someone to murder her, already. What a jerk. He was just playing pretend all those years just to rule over a kingdom. She took the magical dagger and hide under her covers, pretending to be asleep. The loud wooden door opened and closed. She waited patiently before feeling someone touching the green blanket. She emerged and put the dagger on the throat of the person.  
"Monsieur Toutgent?!" She exclaimed, very surprised. "What are you doing here? At this time?"  
"No time for it, my queen. The ancient king, your step father, had sent assassins to kill you before your coronation. You must leave at once!" He said while putting objects in a leather satchel.  
"But… I can defeat them, can't I?" She asked as she rose up from the bed.  
"No, I'm afraid you can't. I caught him talking to them, I caught him doing black magic! He empowered them and casted spells on almost all the people in the court and the council. Everyone is against you and he plans on accusing you of doing some crimes. He also plans on changing the rules and he will uses all means for that. What a wretched man…"  
Elise stared at him, shocked to learn that. The older man seemed to be afraid of her safety but if he knew that, he must knew other thing?  
"Toutgent, did he kill maman?" She asked in a whisper.  
The man stopped what he was doing and turned to her. He sadly stared down at her.  
"I'm afraid so, my dear child. Now come, you must leave tonight and leave this kingdom. Take your gifts with you."

She never ran on bare foots outside in her white nightgown and she would have liked it if she wasn't running away from her murderous step father who also asked her to marry him, which was the creepiest thing she never heard in all her life. They dodged some soldiers and dark looking characters, which confirmed Toutgent's claims. The round man led her to the stables and checked if someone was in there before inviting her inside. A black stallion was waiting for her, ready and she immediately recognized him.  
"It's your horse, monsieur Tougtent." She said to him, while stroking the black horse's head.  
"Indeed it is. I give it to you. His name is Alexios. He is the stronger, fastest and bravest horse." The man replied.  
Monsieur Toutgent took something from the horse's stall and draped it over the teenager girl's shoulders. It was warm and heavy but smelled a bit bad.  
"What is it?" Elise asked.  
"A donkeyskin, nobody will recognize you under this disguise. You look like a peasant girl, excuse me." He developed. "Here, put the… hood on."  
She did as she was told and touched the hood. She hold a scream when she felt the head of the donkey on her own head. She wasn't used to have an animal skin on her and she felt disgusting. She now understood how the poor girls in the kingdom must feel when the princess was walking around and ridding her horse in front of their noses, in fine and warm clothing while they were in dirty clothes, with animals furs not very well cleaned and smelly. She stared at monsieur Toutgent with wide eyes. The round man sadly smiled and hugged her, sensing her being scared.  
"Leave the kingdom, go far away." He told her softly. "You had to be in safety."  
"I will but I will also return." She declared with a determined voice. "I will take back the kingdom. I will save you all. I won't let Yves rules."  
"If he doesn't have an heir in the following years of his coronation, you will have the right to claim the crown." Toutgent explained. "As for me, I know that he must have sent some people to assassinate me." He laughed. "And this is how my life will end. By defending the rightful ruler of my kingdom. Do not cry my child. And do not fear for you or for me. I know someday you will come back and avenge us all."  
He helped her to climb on the horse and guided her to a secret door. The horse started to gallop faster and faster and Elise felt tears flooding from her eyes, the wind in her hair and slapping her face.

 **Autor notes: Sorry for a so long and shitty chapter. As you may have seen, I changed some parts of the fairy-tale: the dresses are now objects that will be used in the future and given by magical persons. I hope you liked this one and I also hope I didn't make any mistakes ^^". Also, I accept reviews and criticism. Have a nice day/afternoon/morning/night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autor note: Advertisement for curses, bad words, some guys being creepy with a teenage girl and a battle scene with a bit of violence. Also, the chapter will be divided in two parts, one in the Enchanted Forest and one in Storybrooke. Just a warning.**

 **Donkeyskin**

Chapter Three: 

A few weeks had passed and Elise was far away from her home. She successfully bought a small farm in the middle of a forest with some money she took with her and started to work, although she didn't have any ideas of how to work. The old man which she bought the place to explained to her some things then went on his merry way. The teenager only went to the village when she needed it and people there called her "donkeyskin" because of her strange and smelly animal cloak. Some rich girls seemed to hold a grudge against her too but she didn't knew why.

Alexios was grazing in an pen with a few sheeps and pigs and Elise was skinning a rabbit for her dinner. She was doing it very carefully, she once cut herself while doing it a long time ago. It was one of the hunters who showed her how to do that. The dagger in hand, she was so concentred on her work that she didn't heard some horsemen arriving at the farm.  
"Well, well, well, look what we got there, men." A man suddenly said with a crooked smile. "A lonely little girl in a forest."  
Elise slowly turned around, her cloak trailing on the forest's ground, hood on. Her bow was in the cottage so she couldn't use it in case of a fight but she still had her precious dagger with her.  
"Or should I say donkey girl!" The man smirked.  
The others laughed with him as if it was the most hilarious joke they heard and the teenage girl rolled her eyes but gripped harder the handle of the dagger.  
"What do you guys want? Are you lost?" She asked.  
"No, we are going to the village, girl." The man answered to her.  
"Then why are you staying there? Don't you have business to attend to? Or do you like bullying little innocent girls like me?" She pouted slightly, of course it was an act.  
The men snickered. They all climbed down their horses and started walking around.  
"Say, it's a beautiful stallion you got there." The man with crooked teethes noted. "How much for it?" He asked her.  
"He's not for sale." She replied simply. "Now leave, you are disturbing my works."  
They stopped immediately what they were doing. The man with crooked teethes approached her, annoyed by her behaviour.  
"Did you just gave us an order, girlie?" He questioned, angrily.  
"Maybe."  
"Fucking slut, I'm gonna skin you alive!" He shouted as he reached for his sword.  
The other men took various weapons and started walking to her with their leader.  
"A lonely girl against six men? That's not fair, let me call my friends." She smirked.  
She took the silver whistled and blew into it. The men plucked their ears and a uncomfortable silence established in the small barn. Elise hoped and prayed that this thing will work because even she was a skilled swordswoman, she surely will have difficulties against them. Suddenly, a bunch of bears appeared and darted toward the group. The men screamed in fear and some of them tried to fight the beasts but it was no use. Elise changed the dagger to a longsword and attacked the leader. She dodged his attack and blocked his second, then she put her feet on his stomach and pushed him. He fell into a small water pool with a grunt and she sank her sword into his head. After that, she tackled another one and cut his arm then finished the work. Three men were being eaten by the bears and the rest were slightly injured and climbed on their horses and left the scene, shouting about how they will come back with more of their friends and made her regret what she had just done.  
"Well shit." Elise said, looking at the mess in front of her.  
The bears went back into the forest, leaving the young woman alone once again. She sat on a log, wondering how she will hide the bodies of the dead men.  
"Oh, I can take care of that dearie." A voice spoke from behind her.  
She jumped from her seat and took the longsword who changed to a rapier. A strange looking man was staring at the fallen leader and nudged it with his boot.  
"You are a good fighter, dearie."  
"Who are you?" She asked.  
"How my, did I forgot my manners?" He made a fun little bow. "I am Rumpelstiltskin, but other people know me as the Dark One."  
"The Dark One? You don't seem so… dark." She replied.  
The man sneered and clacked his fingers. The bodies disappeared in a puff of magic. She looked at him with wides eyes, mouth open.  
"Close that mouth or you will eat flies." He joked. "Anyway, I see you seem to like my little gift. And wow, you grew up! Last time I saw you, you were a little baby who were sleeping in a silver and golden cradle. You were such a cutie back then… And now, don't tell me I know what happened." He mused. "Your mom died, your step father wanted to marry you, you said no, he wanted powers, sent assassins on your way, someone helped you escape and now, the strong and rich princess became the poor peasant girl wearing a donkeyskin… Such a shame."  
"How do you know that?" Elise questioned.  
"Why, my dear! Have you already forgotten? I'm the Dark One and also, your fairy god father!" He exclaimed, dramatically.  
She stared at him in disbelief.  
"Ugh… What?"  
"That was a joke, dearie! Come on, to lighten the mood! Well, let's get back to business! The reason why I am here is to make a deal with you, princess." He said seriously while circling the younger girl. "I know you want to take your kingdom and the throne back and it is understandable. But you won't be able to do all that on your own…" He murmured.  
She glanced at him and crossed her arms. The horse neighed in the background.  
"What do you offer then?"  
"I help you getting your kingdom back and in exchange, you will have to swear me your loyalty."  
"You want me to be your mercenary?" She posed.  
"You could say that. So what do you say?" He said to her.  
"I need time to think…" She whispered while sitting back on the log.  
"You do not have time to think, dearie! It's now or never!" He screamed, startling the younger girl.  
"Alright, deal." She said, standing up and offering her hand to him.  
He smirked and made a paper appears in his hand with a feather.  
"You just have to sign it, at the end. Your name will be sufficient." He instructed and she did as he told her, without reading the contract.  
"Now dearie, here's your first task…"

 _In Storybrooke, on a rainy day…_

"Please Graham, don't call Yves!" A teenager pleaded to an older man while he made her sat on a chair.  
"I'm sorry Elise, but I have to call him. He is your legal guardian." The sheriff replied as he took a phone and stared to dial a number. "And it's the third time this month I caught you stealing money from people, you should be glad nobody is pressing charges against you."  
"Graham, please, I don't want to be with him!" She said.  
The sheriff sighed and put the phone on the desk. Then he took a chair and sat in front of her.  
"Listen, Elise, I know your mother's death had been hard for you but you were lucky Yves decided to adopt you."  
"It's not that the problem…" She whispered.  
"Then what is it?" The dark haired man asked, a bit worried by the behaviour of the young girl. "Elise, you can tell me."  
"You won't believe me…" She said, looking at him.  
"Of course I will. Elise, I know there is a problem. You have to tell me."  
She took a big inhalation and started to talk:  
"After mom's death, he started to act weird with me."  
"Weird?"  
"Yeah, he spies on me, wants me to stay inside, to always be with him… He even asked me to sleep in his bed, at his side! When I refused, he told me that he would lock me up in the basement until I'm twenty one and then, he will marry me! Graham, I don't feel safe anymore. I want to be away from him, please don't call him! I will do anything!" She pleaded again.  
The man rubbed his chin, meditative. The story of the girl was indeed very odd but he could tell and sense that she was saying the truth. She had lied to him in the past to avoid problems but he knew her as a honest girl. He suddenly had an idea.  
"Elise, I'm calling to call someone, okay? Stay here and be quiet." He told her.  
Graham took his personal phone, went in another room and dialled a number.  
"Hello?" A tired and feminine voice asked. "What is the matter, sheriff?"  
"Good evening, madame Mayor. Sorry to disturb you at such hour but didn't you told me a few days ago you were searching for someone to look after Henry when you weren't here?"  
There was a silence.  
"You found someone? Who?"  
"I think you know her. Her name is Elise Valois, the daughter of the deceased Annabelle Valois, the ancient owner of the jewellery. She… She needs a place to stay and I think she could be a great babysitter for Henry."  
"What do you mean, she needs a place to stay?" The mayor inquired. "Doesn't she have a parent or something?"  
"Yes ma'am but… I really will appreciate it if you take her under your care. She is a nice girl, she just needs to be away from someone for a while." He tried to explain. "The person she stays with may be dangerous to her, I need to do some investigations but she is deadly afraid of this person."  
"Oh I see… Fine, I want to meet her tomorrow morning, at ten o'clock at my house. Is that fine with you?" She asked.  
"Yes, yes it is fine." He smiled. "Thank you, Regina."  
He hanged and went back to the teenage girl, who was playing with some pens. She stood up and stared at him, with big hopeful eyes.  
"The mayor wants to meet you tomorrow at her house, at ten o'clock. I will pass by your house to take me with you and bring your things, just in case she decides to hire you." He said to her.  
"Wait, what is the job?"  
"Babysitting."  
She frowned.  
"I will have to babysit a ten years old boy, the mayor's son?"  
"Do you want to stay with Yves?"  
She murmured some curses. Graham rolled his eyes. Typical teenager.  
"Need a ride?" He asked her.  
"Yeah. That would be nice."  
The two excited the sheriff station.

 **Author note: I hope you liked this one and I also hope I didn't make any mistakes ^^". Also, I accept criticism so don't be afraid to let a review! Have a nice day/afternoon/morning/night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Four

 _One night, in front of the Mayor's House, Storybrooke…  
_  
"Thank you for driving me back home, Brad." Elise said while opening the passenger's door.  
"Your welcome, El'." The brown haired boy replied with a smile. He leaned closed. "So, can I get it?"  
"What?"  
"A kiss. A goodbye kiss." He smiled.  
The teenage girl huffed.  
"Brad, Chloe's party was nice and all but I thought we agreed to go as friends."  
"Calm down, I was just… kidding."  
She stared at him for a few seconds before reaching for her purse. She took a piece of paper which had a number on it. She gave it to him.  
"Here."  
"Whose number is that?" He asked, inspecting the paper.  
"Amanda Turner. Don't play dumb Brad, I know you like her and she likes you. So you better text her tonight and asks her on a date." She said seriously.  
Brad turned his head with a small grin.  
"Goodnight El'."  
"Goodnight Brad."  
The car rushed on the road and Elise walked toward the front door and tried to open it discreetly, not wanting to wake up Henry or Madame Mayor. She closed the door and took off her high heels.  
"He's a nice and cute boy." A voice said from the shadows.  
Elise let a small scream, startled and put her hand on her heart to calm down when she realised it was only Regina Mills, the mother of the boy she was babysitting presently and living with.  
"Yeah, he's nice but not my type." The girl whispered. "Are you not supposed to be in bed?"  
"I'm an adult, I do what I want and I see you respected your curfew, unlike last time. Henry is sleeping but he still is acting weird." The older woman sighed.  
They both sat on a sofa.  
"He doesn't want to hug me anymore, he doesn't want me near him… I don't know what happen! One day, he's fine, smiling, we're talking together and the next, he avoids me as if I was the plague."  
"I'm sorry Regina. I don't seem to have a problem with Henry but I will try to talk to him if you want."  
The mayor smiled softly at her. Since the day the two met thanks to Graham, they immediately took a liking toward each other. Regina saw her as her daughter while Elise saw her as a mother figure. The teenage girl was also a great help around the house, she could keep Henry every time Regina was working late or going somewhere. The girl yawned and Regina chuckled seeing her tired face.  
"You should go to bed." She sweetly murmured. "Have a nice rest. Tomorrow, I have my annual meeting with Mister Gold. He wanted me to bring you along but I told him that I will never force you to do what you don't want to." The mayor added.  
"I don't know what he wants with me." The teenager grumbled. "He's always behind my back, watching my every move. It's creepy."  
Regina agreed by nodding her head.

The morning after, Elise woke up by hearing her phone vibrating on her nightstand. She took it and sighed angrily when she saw that Yves texted her again. She ignored and erased the text and looked at the hour. Nine o'clock. The teenage girl stood up from her bed and put on her slippers. She went toward Henry's bedroom, to wake him up since the two had a busy day, which included playing video games, eating pancakes, doing their homework and playing video games again. She frowned when she saw that the door was open and no sound was coming from it. She entered the neat bedroom and so that Henry wasn't here. She rolled her eyes.  
"It's too early to play, Henry." She declared. "You can come out now... And if you don't, I will tell your mom about your secret reserve of sweets."  
No sound, no sounds of foot running the corridors. It was weird, very weird, strange and troubling. The teenage girl started to search around the house but she found so sign of the little boy. She rummaged around, looking everywhere, even in the cupboards! At some point, she took her phone and called Regina.  
"Elise? Is there a problem?"  
"Oh my god, Regina, Henry's not here! He's gone!" She said hysterically.  
"What?!" The woman exclaimed, worry in her voice.  
"I searched everywhere, I can't find him!" The teenage girl added quickly.  
"Call Graham now! I'm coming."

The two women were pacing, under Graham stare. They were both very worried and he could see the guilt in Elise's eyes. The girl blamed herself for Henry's  
"After what I recorded, he must had run away." He stated. "He took money, Elise's credit card, some clothes…"  
"Why would he do that?" Regina asked the sheriff.  
The latter shrugged.  
"I don't know. The two of you didn't notice a strange behaviour?"  
Elise glanced at the mayor who didn't know if she had to tell the truth or just tell a lie to the officer.  
"Well… I don't think so…" She stared, uneasy, arms crossed.  
"I'm so sorry Regina…" Elise said, tears in her eyes. "I should have get up early, I should…"  
"Elise, it is not your fault." The older woman replied to her and hugged the teenage girl. "Henry will come back home, I'm sure of it. For you, he will."  
On cue, the three of them heard voices from outside of the house, a young and feminine one and a young boyish voice who seemed to argue with each other. Elise ran toward the door and opened it quickly. Despite the darkness, she recognised Henry next to a blond woman, dressed with a red leather jacket. The mayor appeared next to her and started to run toward the young boy.  
"Henry! Are you okay?" Regina exclaimed, as she rushed to him, Elise on her heels.  
"Where have you been?" Elise asked, relieved to see him safe and sound. "We were so worried about you!"  
"I found my real mom." He said spitefully, staring at Regina before rushing in the house.  
Elise turned to the young blond haired woman, shocked of what Henry just revealed. She knew Henry was adopted by the mayor but still, she didn't think he would go to search for her birth mother. Regina stepped toward her.  
"You… You are Henry's birth mother?"  
"Hi." The stranger greeted, a bit uneasy about the awkward situation.  
Graham coughed lightly.  
"I'll just go and check on the lad, make sure he's all right."  
Elise stared at the stranger and crossed her arms. The two women talked a bit more before Regina invited the woman to come over, to drink. Sheriff Graham excited the house and told the teenage girl that Henry wanted to talk to her. She thanked him and went inside, climbed the stairs and went toward Henry's room, a bit angry.

The boy was sitting on his bed, reading a comic book. He clearly didn't care about the fact that she and his adoptive mother were truly concerned about him and his sudden disappearance.  
"Henry! Are you serious?!" She nearly shouted.  
He looked at her as she had no right to be angry at him. She closed the door and put her hands on her hips.  
"I'm sorry for your credit card. I used it." He said.  
"I don't care about that! Do you realize how me and your mother were worried about your disappearance? And where did you go? Where did you find your birth mother?"  
She stopped for a moment before asking another question:  
"How did you find her?"  
"Come on Elise! I already told you why!" The boy told her a bit exasperated.  
"Henry, you should stop reading this book your teacher gave you! Fairy-tales don't exist, as well as their characters." She replied, irritated by the boy's behaviour. "And you should grow up."  
The young boy pouted but took her hand and made her sit next to him.  
"Listen to me, Elise. You are Donkeyskin! A princess who runs away from her kingdom and swears to get it back from your evil step father!" Henry smiled at her, trying to convince her. "You have to believe me, you always do normally. But I understand that you don't, you can't remember what happened. But don't worry! My mom is here to save us, she's the Saviour!"  
"Very funny, Henry." Elise said to him in a serious tone. "I'm going to sleep. I'm tired. I was worried about someone really close to me, if you see what I mean." She glared at the boy and exited the room.

Elise was doing her homework when her phone started vibrating. She answered it without looking who was calling her.  
"Hello?"  
"Good evening, Elise." A strong and collected voice said.  
She stopped breathing and put her pencil on the copybook. She checked who it was to be sure.  
"Yves. Why are you calling me? I have a restraining order against you, if you try anything, I will call sheriff Graham and he will put you in jail." She growled.  
"Calm down, princess. I just wanted some news. So, how are you doing?"  
"Wait, are you freaking serious?! You threatened me to enslave me! You…!"  
"You know, I was wondering why you answer me… If you hated me so much, like you attested it to our dear sheriff, then why you are speaking to me, at this moment?" Yves asked.  
The teenage girl closed her eyes and took a big breath. He was playing with her and her mind.  
"Stop calling me." She declared.  
"No."  
"Then I'll call Graham."  
"If you think you can get me to prison, you are very wrong, ma chère." Yves seemed very satisfied. "I have one of the best lawyers in all Storybrooke. Not even mister Gold is safe. Not even your new mother the mayor…"  
"What do you want from me, Yves?" Elise asked, giving in.  
"Dinner. You and me, at our house. Come alone." He instructed.  
"I can't. I have school tomorrow and I have to watch Henry."  
"No you don't." The man angrily spit. "Come back home, girlie. I need you."  
"I won't, I fucking won't. I'm calling Graham on you."  
She hung up swiftly and sighed. Yves was trying to get inside her head, playing tricks. She wasn't really scared of him… Well, she was afraid enough of him to call Graham. The man understood quickly what happened and told her he will try his best to do something, but that won't be easy because of Yves's lawyer. Elise let herself fall on her bed and dropped her phone somewhere.

Her day at high school wasn't that bad. Brad and Amanda were the newest couple and everybody were either talking about the mysterious blonde woman or Chloe's party. The teenage girl said goodbye to her group of friends before starting to walk to her home. A car slowed down next to her and she huffed and she decided to ignore it. The window rolled down and Yves was there, driving with sunglasses.  
"Hello Elise. Need a ride?"  
"I thought the sheriff told you to stay away from me." She said, walking faster. "Creepy old bastard…" She cursed, whispering.  
The car stopped abruptly and Yves went out. The teenage started to run to escape from him, she didn't want him to be near her, she didn't want to see him. He jogged to her and grabbed her by her forearm. Elise trashed around and tried to hit him but it was no use: he was physically stronger than her.  
"You are coming with me!" He snarled, pulling the young girl toward the yellow car.  
"No! Let me go!" She shouted.  
She wanted to scream for help, she wanted someone to help her and fortunately, someone had seen her.  
"I will advise you to do what the young one told you, mister Valois-Baillet." A stern voice said from behind Yves. "Or do you want me to call the police?"  
They both turned around and Elise was relieved to see Mister Gold, standing there in the middle of the pavement, both hands on his walking stick. Yves let the teenage girl go and she quickly went next to the older man who was glaring at Yves. The latter went back to his car and pointed a finger toward the girl.  
"It's not over, Elise."  
And he drove off. The teenage girl shook her hand and looked at Mister Gold.  
"Thank you so much." She thanked. "I… I thought he was going to take me back home."  
"No worries, Elise. Let me walk you to the mayor's house. I need to drop some documents for her."  
Normally she wouldn't agreed but she didn't really feel secure being alone, she feared that Yves might come back to try to kidnap her once again.  
"Sure."  
They both started to walk.  
"So, did you met her?" He asked.  
"Who?"  
"Miss Emma Swan, the birth mother of Henry." He developed with a cocky grin.  
"Oh her. Yeah, I met her. Henry… I don't know what's up with him." She replied.  
"What do you think of this new inhabitant?"  
The teenage girl grimaced.  
"Is she going to stay here?" She frowned.  
"By the look of it, I believe so." He said to her.  
"Ugh… Those two will bicker about who's Henry's real mom and I will have to separate them if they want to fight, great." She groaned.  
Mister Gold laughed. They were near the mayor's house.  
"You are not happy that she is among us." The older man noted.  
"I don't know what to think about her. She just arrived one night to bring us Henry and…"  
"Sorry dearie, but I need to get back to my shop." He interrupted her while checking his watch. "Would you be a nice girl and give those papers to Madame Mayor?" He asked her, handing her the aforementioned papers.  
"Oh sure." She smiled to him, taking them. "Don't worry, I won't see what those papers are about. I'm more than that."  
"I know you are, Elise." He grinned to her before turning and walking away.  
Elise opened the door and went right away inside Regina's office, where she put the papers on the desk with a note saying that Mister Gold gave it to her.  
"What are you doing here?"  
She span around, seeing the mayor arms crossed and looking a little annoyed. Elise pointed to the papers.  
"Uh… Mister Gold gave me those." She said. "Yves tried to kidnap me today." She added, lowering her head, a bit ashamed.  
"What?" Regina asked in disbelief. "Are you okay?" She asked then, worry in her voice.  
"Yeah, I was so scarred Regina… But Mister Gold helped to get out of this situation."  
"We have to do something. This man is getting dangerous and he's going to hurt you if we let him do whatever he wants."  
"Regina, we can't do anything. He got power around." Elise said, sitting down on Regina's chair.  
"But I do too. And I'm sure Mister Gold will be okay to help us. I think he likes you, as a daughter I mean." She said. "I don't know where come from this affection toward you but he seems to appreciate you. Anyway, Henry ran off again. I don't know what happened, but he wants to be with his birth mother, the one who abandoned him." She sighed. "Looks like this goddamn book is altering his sense of reality. He thinks I'm the Evil Queen from Snow White."  
"Yeah, he told me I was Donkeyskin." She chuckled. "Who gave him the book?"  
"Blanchard."  
"His teacher?"  
"Yes. This woman is also getting on my nerves. I will deal with her later."  
Elise acquiesced before standing up.  
"I need to do my French homework. If you need me, call me, I'll be in my room." She said, leaving the office.

Some minutes later, she heard someone walking in the corridor, toward her bedroom. The door opened, revealing Henry, who collapsed on her bed. Elise rolled her eyes.  
"Where did you go? Your castle?"  
"Yes."  
"Your mom was worried. You should talk to her. She isn't evil you know. It's just stories." She tried to tell him.  
"How many times should I say it to you? She is the Evil Queen! And she casted a spell upon all the characters of the fairy-tales world so that they won't remember who they are and changed their personalities and histories!" Henry exclaimed, turning on his belly to take a book from her nightstand.  
The boy noticed some fingers marks on her forearm and frowned.  
"Did you fight with someone?" He asked.  
Elise turned back to work and was silent.  
"Was it Yves again?"  
"Henry, it's none of your business!" She suddenly cried.  
The little boy seemed to be afraid of her sudden change of behaviour and stood up.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Elise whispered.  
"It's okay, I understand. I will talk about it to Emma, if you want. She can help you."  
The teenage girl laughed and stepped toward the little boy. She playfully ruffled his hair, which made him giggle.  
"Thanks Henry, but I don't know if it will help. Sheriff Graham and your mother as well as Mister Gold are trying to find legal solutions to put Yves in jail." She explained.  
"You know, Donkeyskin always had a strange relationship with Rumpelstiltskin." Henry started. "In the book, you and him were nearly father-daughter if you see what I mean but seems he would send you doing some of his dirty works, well I don't think it can apply…"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, boy. Now, go do your own homework or I won't play with you."  
The boy pouted but obeyed nonetheless. He knew she didn't believe her but he was sure she will, just like all the others.

At night, Elise laid in bed, texting her friend Heather about the big party at Ryan's house, one of their mutual friends. She still needed Regina's authorisation but she was sure she could get it easily. She ignored and erased every message Yves was sending her, as well as his calls. She put her phone away and sighed, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **Author note: I feel like I rushed a bit when I wrote this chapter but I wanted to set the dynamic between Henry and Elise, Gold/Rumpelstiltskin and Elise and Regina with Elise. As you can see, Elise seems to not like Emma but I will develop that later. I hope you liked this one and I also hope I didn't make any mistakes ^^". Also, I accept criticism so don't be afraid to let a review! Have a nice day/afternoon/morning/night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Five:

Elise was preparing herself to go to school and she had just stared her makeup when she heard Regina talking to Henry about the missing pages from the fairy-tale book.  
"It's an old book, stuff's missing. Why do you care?" Henry asked.  
"I care because you think I'm some evil queen. And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother." Regina replied.  
"No you're not." The boy quickly added.  
"Well, then, who is? That woman you brought here? I don't like what she or this book is doing to you. Thankfully both are no longer an issue." The mayor angrily spoke. "What?"  
While she was putting mascara on her eyelashes, she heard the bell tower chimes and she stopped her action, shocked to finally hear the melody of the bell. Henry appeared at her bedroom's doorway.  
"Are you finished?"  
"Um… Yeah, yeah, wait a second. I just need to put that on…"  
"You don't need all that you know. I think you're pretty."  
Elise chuckled and finished her makeup.  
"Well, I want to be the fairest girl of them all." She joked, a small smile on her face. She stopped smiling when she saw Henry's face. "Oh come on, it was a joke. I'm not an evil queen."  
"Yeah, yeah, but can you please hurry? Oh never mind, I will walk myself." He sighed.  
"Be careful!" Elise shouted. 

The teenage girl groaned when she exited the building, Brad behind her, kissing Amanda before watching her leaving. A light brown haired girl dressed in blue and white approached them and the three of them started to walk on the sidewalk  
"I can't believe this witch gave us that big assignment for tomorrow." She said to them.  
"Can't the mayor fire her?" Chloe asked with a smirk. "Since you live with her and all, you can maybe push that idea into our mayor's head."  
"I will try." Elise smiled to them. "I have to go, see you tomorrow guys!" She waved at them.  
When she approached Regina's house, she saw the blond haired woman -Emma- with… a chainsaw?! Elise started running toward her, and she saw Regina doing the same.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The teenage girl screamed at the woman. "You're on a private property, you have no right to do this!"  
The woman ignored her and Elise growled, she wanted to add something but Regina beat her at that. She asked Emma what she was doing there, with a chainsaw.  
"Picking apples." She said, while dropping the object.  
"You're out of your mind!"  
"No, you are if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. If you come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I am capable of." She started walking away. "Your move."  
Elise glanced at Regina, who was clearly angry. The latter turned to her.  
"Dear, go inside and do your homework. I have some serious business to attend to." The older woman told her.

 _At the Dark Castle, in the Enchanted Forest, a long time ago…  
_  
Elise appeared, a bag in her hand, blood on her armour and on her face, as well as on her donkeyskin. Rumpelstiltskin was busy spinning gold, his favourite activity of the day. He smirked when he heard the young woman stepping toward him.  
"Why, good evening, dearie. I see you did well, like last time. Did you bring me what I wanted?"  
The girl reached inside the bag and took out a monster's head, blood still fresh. The Dark One chuckled as he rose up and took it from her.  
"What did you needed that again?" She asked, a bit tired.  
"I think this will look great on this wall. Don't you?"  
The teenage girl sighed and stared at him.  
"I believe I did enough for you. Now, it's time for you to fulfil your part of the deal." She seriously declared.  
"Oh, you think so? Well I'm sorry, but I still need you. You're my mercenary, my bodyguard and there are still a lot of people who wants me dead." He said.  
"But you can't die!"  
"Yes, but I need you to murder them just in case. And look, with the frozen spell I casted on you, you're still a fine young woman! Come on child, go outside, to some village and have fun with some boys… or girls, whatever you like, your pick." He dismissed her.  
"Gross…" She said under her breath while leaving the room.

Dressed in a simple short and yellow tattered dress she had found somewhere in the Dark Castle, Elise rode her horse up to a rather big village surrounding by dark and scary woods, who was celebrating some festival. She climbed down from her stallion and let Alexios nibbling on the grass. She softly caressed his neck, to thank him before heading inside the small city. Everyone was dancing together, drinking, eating, getting drunk and singing. The teenage girl avoided some rude people and put her hand on her dagger, just in case something will happen. And something did happen. A dirty blond haired boy with grey eyes bumped into her and she would had fallen on the dirty ground if the boy wasn't holding her. Before she could asking to let her go, she heard angry soldiers who were running toward them.  
"Stop him! Thief!"  
The boy looked really scared and let her go. He rushed in a dark alley and disappeared. A guard stopped next to Elise.  
"Are you okay, young one? Did he hurt you?"  
"Yeah, I am fine, do not worry about me."  
Another man walked toward them.  
"You should verify if he didn't steal something from you. This boy is nothing but trouble."  
She nodded and immediately felt the missing dagger, which were not where it should be. She repulsed a frown and smiled sweetly at the two men. Thanks to Rumpelstiltskin, she knew how to tell lies properly, unlike some people:  
"Thank you for your concern, but he didn't steal anything from me. I hope you will catch him."

She was ridding Alexios, a pack of wolves in front of them, sniffing the air, to find the thief. Since he had touched her belt to take the dagger, she let them smell it to find him. She needed her dagger, it was a gift and something she dearly loved. The wolves started to growl and pounced forward, meaning they had found him. She heard cries for help and led her horse into a small quarry. The boy was encircled by the wolves and he had her dagger in his dirty hands. The wolves were trying to bit him to scare him. The teenage girl climbed down her horse and blew into her magical whistle. At the sound of it, the pack turned toward her, giving her all their attentions.  
"Thank you for your help, dearest friends. You are free to go." She said to them, petting the alpha on the head.  
The boy was staring at her with wide eyes. The animals obeyed her and disappeared into the forest. She turned her head and glared at him.  
"You! Give me back what you stole from me!" She snarled, walking toward him.  
The teenage boy rose up from the ground and Elise noted he was taller than her, with a scar on his face and his hair was very messy, furthermore, she saw a feather tassel tied in his hair, maybe was it magical or something.  
"What? This miserable dagger?" The boy asked, inspecting it.  
"Shut your mouth and give it back to me."  
"Or what?" The boy teased, a smirk on his face and towering her.  
"Or I will call the wolves back and they will eat you or I will bring you to my… father and I will watch him torture you in front of me. Generally, I don't like when he does it but with you, I will enjoy it." She replied.  
Was it enough to scare him?  
"Fine, here take your thing back." He said, almost sweetly.  
He handed her the weapon and she took it from him, checking the blade, seeing if there was no damages. The boy was strangely watching her and it was annoying her.  
"Why are you still here?" She asked.  
"I don't know. You seem like a interesting person." He shrugged.  
"Don't you have a family? Mother, father, sister…?"  
"No, they're dead I guess. Never see them. Grew up in an orphanage. Escaped from it when I smacked the headmaster in the head." He proudly said, arms crossed.  
"Is that why you're stealing from honest people and harmless girls?"  
He burst into laughter.  
"You? A harmless girl? You're a goddamn killer!"  
She didn't know how she should take his last words but she let a small smile appear on her face. Alexios neighed and reared up. Elise turned to her horse, knowing what that meant: people with bad intentions were moving toward her and the teenage boy and it was bad news. She could have jumped on her horse and left the boy alone to deal with him but she felt generous today.  
"Did you steal from a lot of people in this town?"  
"Maybe."  
"Well, now they want you dead. Come on, boy, we need to escape."  
He seemed shocked.  
"Are you helping me? Even if I stole from you?"  
"Don't question it."  
The both of them climbed on the horse and Alexios cantered into the dark woods.  
"So, where to? Do you have a place to stay?" She questioned him.  
"Yeah, it's not far from here actually." He answered, looking behind his shoulder to see if someone was following them.

"Here, it's my camp." The blond haired boy said to her.  
Elise stared at the small wooden shelter near the river and asked herself how someone could live in those conditions. The boy got off the horse easily and stared at her.  
"Thank you. For helping me, it's not anyone who will do that." He thanked.  
"Well if you want people being nice to you, start by stopping stealing." She advised him.  
He chuckled and she surprised herself by smiling and thinking that it was the most melodious sound she had ever heard.  
"I need to get back home or my… father will ground me and I don't want him to do that." She declared. "He's a strict man." She led her horse to turn around and to leave.  
"Wait, will I see you again?" He asked her, hope in his voice.  
She glanced at him.  
"I… I guess."  
"Well I will see you around, Elise." He smiled.  
"How do you my name?" She asked, surprised.  
"It's written on the blade of the dagger."  
She immediately felt like an idiot. Of course it was.  
"You didn't tell me your name." She whispered.  
"Felix, my name is Felix." He grinned.

 **Author's note: When you take a non-developed character from your favourite show and start developing him because the show didn't… Surprise! I hope you liked this one and I also hope I didn't make any mistakes ^^". Also, I accept criticism so don't be afraid to let a review! Have a nice day/afternoon/morning/night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Six

 _In the Enchanted Forest…_

Elise groaned when it started raining. Rumpelstiltskin had sent her picking a rare species of mushrooms, who, according to the Dark One, once boiled, can explode and poison a man. Charming.  
"I'm not a goddamn gardener! He should probably get a maid or something…" She mumbled to herself, unaware of the presence behind her.  
"Lovely day, isn't it?"  
She drew her dagger from her sheath who morphed into a rapier. Felix was standing on a fallen tree, eating an red apple and he slowly rose his hands when she pointed her weapon at him.  
"Oh… It's you." She said, putting the sword back at her hip.  
"I now understand why you wanted so desperately your dagger back. It's magical, like your whistle." He pointed out. "So, you're definitely not a harmless girl."  
"Of course I'm not." She chuckled, picking a purple and white mushroom and putting it in a basket. "However, I'm doing whatever harmless girl will do: picking vegetables in a goddamn forest when it's raining."  
"It's not too bad. I once walked through a storm." He proudly said, finishing his apple.  
"Of course you did Felix. I totally believe you."  
She stood up from the ground and covered the basket with a piece of fabric to protect the mushrooms from the bad weather. She stared walking, Felix next to her.  
"So, did you quit thieving?" She asked him.  
He shrugged with a smirk.  
"It's not stealing if the person is full of it." He told her with a wink. "Your father sent you picking those? I once overheard a woman sobbing about how those mushrooms killed her husband and her kids. She said it was dangerous."  
"Yeah, my father is… very fond of dangerous species. He likes testing them."  
"And torturing people with it?" He asked.  
"Yes." She admitted, not ashamed at all. "It's his thing, like your thing is stealing honest and hardworking people."  
"What is your thing then?"  
She started to think. She couldn't just tell him "oh my thing is killing people when my "dad" orders me to".  
"I… don't have a thing on my own. I share my dad's interest… a bit." She said hesitantly.  
Felix hummed and stopped walking when the girl did so. She sighed and mumbled something about "them again".  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Can you please take that and step aside? I need to take care of the same thieves who want my father's dead. I thought killing a few would be enough to scare them but it seems like not." She quickly explained, giving him the basket and her donkeyskin. "Thank you."  
The dagger in her hand changed to a longsword and on cue, a group of people, men and women, appeared, dressed in rags with bows, swords, shields. Felix went over Elise's side.  
"Uhm, are you sure you can fight them all?"  
"Yes, I'm sure, very sure. Now, hide or you will be injured and I don't want that pretty face of you being dirty."  
"Oh, so I'm pretty?" He asked, a grin on his face.  
"Just… just hide and let me handle this, okay? Thank you."  
"Whatever you say, love."  
She was a bit disturbed by the nickname he gave her, even blushed a little but she needed to concentrate to beat the people in front of her.  
"You again?" She called to the leader, a short haired woman. "I already told you, you guys are too weak to defeat me."  
"We don't care. We will make you pay for his crimes!" She screamed back.  
The teenage girl sighed and played with a sword.  
"Fine."  
She suddenly took her whistle and blew into it, loudly. A herd of wild animals -beavers, birds, wolves, even bears!- appeared, attacking the people, who cried for help. Some of them escaped from the animals and Elise jumped into the battle. She sliced a man's throat before impaled another one with her sword. She didn't care about all the blood she had on her, she was now used to it. After killing four or five people, the people remaining decided to run away from her. The animals left too and now, corpses were covering the ground.  
"That was crazy and amazing but disgusting." Felix said from behind her.  
Elise chuckled and whipped her face with her white sleeve. The teenage boy put the skin on her shoulder and gave her the basket too.  
"So your father must have done pretty shady stuff to have people hating on him like that." Felix noted.  
"Yes. Not many people appreciate him but some of them come to him when they need help and they… make a deal."  
"Your father sounds like the Dark One." The boy laughed.  
"Ah ah, yeah…" She laughed along.  
A comfortable silence installed between the two teenagers.  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked.  
"Sure."  
"Can you… Can you teach me to fight?"  
She glanced at him.  
"Why? Don't you already know?"  
"No. I never learned and each time I got in trouble, I'm quickly beaten by my opponents so…" He sadly replied.  
She sighed and frowned. She wondered if Rumpelstiltskin will notice her absences, but until now, he didn't seem to mind it and he won't mind if she will sneak off the castle or come back very late.  
"Okay."  
Felix smiled.  
"Really? You will teach me?!"  
"Yeah, of course."  
He suddenly kissed her cheek and she blushed hard. She stepped back and stared at him.  
"I… I need to get back to my father's. Lesson starts tonight. I will find you at your camp." She quickly said.  
"I will wait for you." He smiled again.  
She hummed and turned, called her horse and mounted him. Alexios galloped toward the castle and a smile swiftly drew on Elise's face and she felt strange when she started to think about Felix. But who fall in love with the first guy you met?  
"Apparently me…" Elise answered to herself, with a chuckle.

 _In Storybrooke…_

On the mayor's command, Elise entered the pawnshop of Mister Gold, some papers in hands.  
"Uhm… Hello? Is there somebody?"  
Nobody answered, but she was sure someone was there. She put the papers on the counter and caught something from the corner of her eye. She turned and saw, on a small shelf, a dagger and a beautiful bow. She stared at them and reached for the objects. She wanted to feel them in her hands, it seemed like they were calling for her.  
"Hello, dearie."  
She jumped of surprise and turned to see Mister Gold, strolling toward her.  
"Oh hum, I'm sorry, I called for somebody but you seemed busy and I think you didn't hear me…" She apologized.  
"It's okay, you can touch them." He told her.  
Her brows furrowed in confusion.  
"What?"  
"The weapons, the dagger and the bow, you can take them and try them out if you want."  
"That's nice of you but… I don't know how to use them."  
"Oh right, then, I have a book who will help you out." He said, reaching up to a shelf. He took a book and gave it to her.  
" _The Arts of Fighting_ by Alphonse Lerût." She read out loud. "Why do you give me that?" She asked the older man, confused.  
"Oh believe me, you will need it. And with Yves being very obvious about kidnapping you…"  
"You want me to know how to defend myself?"  
"Yes." He nodded.  
"But… Why are you so nice to me, Mister Gold?"  
The man was silent for a moment and Elise could swear she saw some sadness in his eyes.  
"You remind me of someone I was very well acquainted with. I think I could call this person my daughter." He shakily said.  
"What happened to her?"  
She realised what she had just asked and quickly apologised.  
"There is no need for that. She just disappeared one day. I never find her."  
"Oh that's sad."  
"You should probably go home. It's getting dark and I'm sure Henry will be excited to tell you that our mystery coma patient is now awake and reunited with his wife." He smiled at her, walking her to the door.  
"Oh that's nice! Thank you again, for the book!"  
"Come and call anytime you want, dearie." Mister Gold called to her, a small and gloomy smile on his face.

Elise was sitting at the table, eating her vegetables in a dead silence. Henry refused to look at Regina, which angered the older woman a bit and after a quick conversation between them, the two left her alone. She was also reading the book Mister Gold gave her and she decided to train in the garden with a wood stick by way of sword. Oddly enough, the moves seemed to ring a bell in her mind. Henry appeared and sat next to her.  
"Wow, I got company tonight. Great." She said in a fake happy voice.  
"I'm so sorry, I feel like I left you behind, after all the things that are happening." Henry told her sincerely. "I'm… I wanted to say that you're like a sister to me."  
She stopped eating and stared at him. The boy fiddled with his hands.  
"When you first come here, I think you were just someone sent by her to spy on me but in fact you were not! You are the first person ever I talked to and that I really liked."  
"Well, thank you Henry but you didn't need to tell me all that." She smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"What is it?" The boy asked, seeing the book.  
"Something Mister Gold gave me. I went to his shop today to give him so papers your mother asked me to bring to him and he told me I could come in anytime I wanted." She smirked. "It's not to anyone he would said that."  
"You're right. All those moves seem so cool!"  
"Yeah, I'm gonna try them this weekend. Would you like to help me?"  
"It depends if my real mom decides that we do something together but I'm sure that I can train with you! And you'll see, you're going to regain your memories and see who you truly are!" Henry exclaimed.  
"Sure, Henry. Now, go brush your teethes and go to bed." She instructed, finishing her dinner.  
"Will you read me a story?"  
"Are you not old enough for that?"  
He pouted adorably.  
"Oh fine. Wait for me."  
Later, she was on Henry's bed, the Once Upon A Time book in her hands.  
"Which story do you want?" She asked him softly, flipping the pages.  
"Donkeyskin, the one you are in." He mumbled, half asleep.  
She rolled her eyes. She hoped that Archie Hopper's therapy would have got rid off those strange ideas from Henry's head but it seemed like no and with Henry's birth mother coming and staying here, it will certainly make things worse.  
"Alright so, once upon a time…"

Elise warned Regina that she would go outside and walk for a bit. The mayor had advised to take a knife or something to defend herself against any threats and let her go. In fact, she wasn't going for a walk: she was going to do what was best for her family's sake. She saw Emma's yellow car parking near a building and she took the occasion to cross the street.  
"Hey!" She called to the blond haired woman.  
The latter turned to her.  
"Hi, are you talking to me?" She kindly asked.  
The teenage girl huffed a bit. What was that woman thinking?  
"Of course I am. We're alone on a street." She rudely answered.  
"I recognize you… You're the kid who lives with Henry and Madam Mayor, right?"  
"Yes and you are Emma, Henry's birth mother. The one who let him up for adoption when you gave birth to him." Elise told her angrily. "Why are you still here?"  
"Well, seems like you share Madam Mayor point of view on me, Elise. Henry told me your name, he also told me you were like a older sister to him." She smiled to her. "You're doing good to this kid. You are his first real friend."  
"Don't use that tone. You're not his mother." The teenager snarled.  
Emma Swan seemed shocked by what she had just said.  
"Wait what?"  
"You don't realise what you have done! Henry is persuaded that you're a saviour and that we are all characters from fairy-tales, you just made things worse!" Elise shouted. "And now, you're ruining what Regina and him had…"  
"Wait kid, listen…" The woman tried.  
"No! You… You are ruining my family…"  
The blond woman winced at that and contemplated the seventeen years old girl in front of her, dressed with a dark leather jacket and black clothes. Somehow she saw herself in her and she completely understood why she was angry and reluctant toward her. She was just trying to keep her adoptive family together.  
"So, I will not ask you that a second time but leave Henry alone!" Elise shouted to her before turning on her heels and going back home.

 **Author's note: As you can see, Elise doesn't like Emma. I wanted a least someone other than the baddies in town to dislike her but do not worry, her relationship with Emma will get better… or worse. I also have so many plans in the future for this story and I also encounter some dilemmas I need to deal with. I hope you liked this chapter and I also hope I didn't make any mistakes ^^". Also, I accept criticism so don't be afraid to let a review! Have a nice day/afternoon/morning/night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Seven : 

_In the Enchanted Forest :_

Felix fell on his back for the umpteenth time and rolled on his knees, with a groan of pain. Elise looked down at him and kneeled down, a wooden sword by her side.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, can we… can we just stop for today, I'm tired." He told her.  
She sat next to him and looked at the sky. It was night time, the stars were showing and they were so bright, it brought a sad smile on her face. Arnaud used to teach her about stars, she remembered being between Thomas and Jacques, wrapped in a thick and warm blanket while their instructor was doing his lesson. Tears began to flew on her cheeks. Felix noticed that and asked, in a worried voice, if there was a problem.  
"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about home." She replied without thinking of a proper lie.  
"Your home? Don't you live here?"  
"Well… Me and my father, we… Someone bad wanted our death and he already had killed my mother. So we ran away, in the middle of the night."  
"How was life there?"  
"It was wonderful. We were close to the royal family and we were members of the court. I used to be friends with the next personal guards of the queen's daughter. They were the greatest friends I never had."  
"What about me?" He asked, pouting a little.  
She laughed and laid down on the forest's ground, Felix next to her. They stared at the sky once again.  
"You know, in my orphanage, the people would make us work. All day. We were woken up when the sun was starting to rise and stopped when the sun was nowhere to be seen." Felix started, with a bit of difficulty. She turned her head to observe him and the moon's light was complimenting his face, making him look like a magical being. "They were horrible with us." He finished in a whisper.  
The teenage girl hummed and put her head on his chest, she didn't know why she did that but she did, her body acted on it's own. She didn't see how red the other boy was and he was glad she didn't see him in that state.  
"I need to get back home. My father must be worried." She said softly.  
"Oh…" He murmured, a bit disappointed.  
Elise took Alexios's reins and untied him from a small tree which was nearby. The horse neighed gently when the girl patted him on his forehead. The teenage boy walked toward her and petted the horse too.  
"Need help?" He asked.  
"No, thank you. You should get some sleep." She said as she mounted on her stallion.  
"You know, tomorrow there is a small celebration a town, in the west, not far from here. If you want, we can go there together." Felix told her. "If you want, of course." He repeated nervously.  
The teenager's mind worked at full speed and she surprised herself by saying:  
"Yes, I will go with you."  
Felix smiled genuinely at her.  
"Nice, let's meet up here, whenever you're ready. I will… I will stay there."  
She nodded at him and went away, vanishing in the fog of the wood.

After putting Alexios in his stable and gave him food and water he deserved. She groaned when she thought about how she accepted Felix's proposition. She couldn't lie to Rumpelstiltskin, if he saw she isn't here, he will track her and eventually find him and kill him! Why was she worried about the boy? Oh yeah, right because she was in love with him.  
"I'm such an idiot!" She muffled.  
"And why are you, dearie?"  
She turned quickly, pointing her dagger toward the person, who was no other than the master of the castle himself. He approached her with a giggle but she could see in his eyes that he was angry and serious. She grimaced. She was caught.  
"You know, I did allowed your late nights dates with this poor orphaned lass you found because I thought that will not compromise our little deal." He started to say and she started to be scared, especially for Felix, who never asked for something to happen in the first place.  
"Please, I can explain! But don't hurt him, please!" She pleaded.  
"Let me finish!" He shouted, silencing her. "However, I see that you are training him and that he is improving fast, so if you can success to make him into a perfect assassin, I could use him and allow you to continue this thing you two have." He finished.  
"You want me to turn him into a mercenary? But why?"  
"I can always use a second hand, dearie. And this smart little thief already has all the qualities it requires to be an killer: he's quick and he doesn't make sound, he can go inside people's houses without being spotted." He shrugged. "It will be a piece of pie for you."  
"I'm sorry to say that but I don't think he will agree to work for you. Everyone here seems to be deadly afraid of you." The teenage girl stated.  
"Love, dearie, is a powerful magic. He is head and heels for you! You have him wrapped around your finger. Should I add that this way, you two will live together and won't be separated?" He said, a smirk on his face when he saw Elise's face changing. "That what I thought. Now, you just need to push him a bit you know?"

 _In Storybrooke, in a classroom…  
_  
"Miss Valois, stay after class. I need to talk to you." Miss Green said discreetly to her.  
Miss Green was a petite woman with her dark hair always in a messy bun. She was the favourite teacher of Elise, because she was kind with her students and talked to them about their struggles in class, home life… She taught Physics and the teacher knew it wasn't Elise's favourite class.  
"Yes, Miss Green?"  
"The headmaster wanted me to inform you that your step-father was roaming around the high school this morning so we might thought you needed someone to walk you home, to Madam Mayor's of course." The older woman smiled.  
"Oh, you know there is no need for that. I'm taking some self defence classes and…"  
"In fact, it's Madam Mayor who insisted about it so we just follow her orders, in order to you to be safe from any harm."  
The teenage girl sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Fine, who is it?" She asked.  
"Hello, Elise. Nice to see you again."  
She turned to see a boy with light brown hair, hazel eyes, freckles and dressed in red and white. His clothes looked quite expensive and she groaned at the sight of the boy.  
"Not you…"  
Jeff Curtis was what parents could call a brat. His parents owned some shops in Storybrooke and they were very rich. Jeff was also a bully in school but the teachers were too afraid of his parents to do anything and this boy had an oblivious crush on Elise. Now, they were walking to the Regina's house, where Henry must wait for her to play with him or whatever his mind was on. Jeff was talking about how he caught Lucas Marshall and Natalie Miller making out in the locker room, he also told her he took some pictures and that he was going to publish them on Facebook.  
"You're crazy." She said to the boy, stopping walking. "Do you realize that you are going to destroy their lives?"  
"Come on, El, it will be funny."  
"No it's not! You're such an irresponsible child! Grow up a bit!" She shouted at him.  
"You know, I feel like I'm Peter Pan and that you're my Wendy." He flirted.  
"Okay, stop Jeff, you're annoying me." She growled.  
"I will never stop… Maybe I will, if you go on a date with me." He smirked.  
She was ready to lash out on him when she heard a feminine voice.  
"Hey kid, do you need help?"  
The two teenagers turned to see Emma, stepping toward them. Jeff pulled out a cigarette's packet from his pocket and lighted up a cigarette. The older woman stared at him.  
"Put that thing out of your mouth, now. You're too young for that." She sternly said to him.  
"Nah."  
"You know what, I can walk to Regina's from here and tomorrow, I will tell the headmaster that Brad will walk me home, since he has a car and all. Goodbye." Elise quickly stated to the teenager boy, who was dumbly staring at her.  
She turned on her heels and walked. She heard some shouting and Jeff screamed at the woman and called her a "bitch". She then heard someone's footsteps and she rolled her eyes when she saw Emma beside her.  
"What do you want?" Elise asked.  
"I'm walking you home, for safety reason. Graham told me about your stepfather." She answered with a frown.  
She grumbled. She didn't need a stranger to know about him and her life.  
"He sounds like a total dick, no wonder why you live with Regina now."  
"What are you insinuating?"  
"Nothing. You sound like a nice and strong girl, too mature for your age maybe…"  
"Stop saying things like Sherlock Holmes. I don't need you to stick your nose into my life." She told Emma on a angry tone.  
The older woman seemed to know she was saying something like that because she didn't looked surprised.  
"Listen, kid, I know that you want to keep whatever bond you have with Henry and Regina, but I promise you, I won't take Henry from you. You're his sister for him, he looks up to you."  
Elise rose an eyebrow.  
"So, is this why you are trying to be friend with me?"  
The blond woman shrugged.  
"I don't know, I won't go there but I think we should have a friendly relationship." Emma finished with a small grin.  
A black car appeared at the end of the alley and Elise stopped walking. She backed up a bit, she recognized the vehicle's matricula. Emma sensed her distress.  
"I need to get out of there." The teenager told her. "I guess I don't have a choice but to rely on you. Sorry Miss Swan to get you in this position."  
"Do you know whose car is this?" She asked.  
"Yeah, it belong to Yves, I bet there are his minions inside."  
The car was heading straight toward the two women. Elise looked at Emma.  
"I guess I need help and rather quickly. Mister Gold's pawnshop is near, if you can slow them down, I can get there in time." She explained to the blond woman. "And I will also appreciate it greatly."  
"Of course, kid, no problem. I won't let a kidnapping happen. Now go."  
Elise ran like she never run before and she pulled the store's door and entered quickly. She kneeled down, hiding behind an old sofa. After twenty minutes, she went out of her hideout and find herself face to face with Mister Gold. She smiled in a way to say sorry.  
"Sorry."  
"You did nothing wrong, my dear." He reassured her. "Do you want some tea?"  
"That would be nice, thank you."  
Her stomach growled.  
"I also have some biscuits left, to satisfy your hunger."

She was sitting, eating a apple cake and drinking some tea while Mister Gold was doing some paperwork in front of her.  
"I read the book you gave me." She told him. "It was very instructive. Thank you again."  
"Yes, I learned you decided to take some self defence classes. Your headmaster is a friend of mine." He added quickly when he saw her face. "Say, I will always need a hand here and I guess all teenagers want money in their pockets, to buy whatever they want so would you like working here, after your classes?" He asked her.  
"Wow, well, I don't know if Regina would like that… I need to watch Henry." She told him, a bit sad to refuse such an offer, after all what the older man did for her.  
"I won't mind if you bring Henry with you." Mister Gold proposed. "And it will be safer for you two, I know Yves is still lurking and planning to kidnap you at any moment. Being alone in a big house with a younger child not must be quite reassuring."  
Elise hummed and stared at her hands.  
"I will talk about it with Madam Mayor. It's her son after all and she considers me as her child so…"  
"Of course, I understand perfectly. Would you like a ride back home?" He questioned her with a sweet smile. "It's dark out there and Madam Mayor must be worried about you."  
The teenage girl checked her phone and saw that she had three texts from her "mother". Mister Gold nodded and took his jacket.

 **Author's note: I hope you guys appreciated some backstory time for Felix!** **I hope you liked this chapter and I also hope I didn't make any mistakes ^^". Also, I accept criticism so don't be afraid to let a review!** **Have a nice day/afternoon/morning/night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Eight

 _In Storybrooke…_

Regina wasn't happy with Mister Gold asking her protégé to work for him. Though, Elise told her this way, she would have some money and she could be protected when she wasn't here, because Yves would never go against Mister Gold. He was a bit afraid of the man. So, the woman told the teenage girl that she was alright with it but that Henry didn't have to come with her if he didn't want to.  
"But… I thought that you wanted me to be with Henry at any time of the day when you weren't at home." The teenager said.  
"I know but Henry is getting older and… and don't worry, now I have some people to watch him for me."  
"Oh…"  
"You don't need to be worried about leaving. Until your problem is fixed, you can remain under my roof." She smiled. "I really like you Elise and I won't let this man put those dirty hands of him on you. I swear it."  
Elise hugged the mayor and she hugged back.  
"You must go now or you'll be late."  
"Where is Henry?" Elise asked.  
"I don't know, he said he wanted to go to school early and on his own."  
The teenage girl snorted.  
"Sure, if by early he means meeting with "the saviour" his mother…"  
"Elise." Regina warned, her eyes growing dark. "Not now."

Heather was one of the prettiest girls in the school and she was really popular. She has flawless dark skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes with freckles and perfect teethes. She was also smart and teachers loved her. Many boys and girls had a crush on her. Elise never stopped asking herself why Heather was friend with her but it seemed the two girls liked each other. Sometimes, Elise would look in the mirror of her bedroom and would compare herself to her friend. She found herself fatter than her, her hair was also tangled and messy. Also, Chloe was pretty and Brad was handsome too. She felt like the ugly duckling.  
"So, he told me that he loved me and wanted to marry me so I was like ew no!" Heather told her friend. "Then he added he was going to buy a car and get us off of our town." She then scoffed. "Unbelievable! This boy has nerves, so I broke up with him. Simple."  
Elise hummed and started sketching on her copybook. She wasn't an artist like Chloe or Heather were but she liked her own style. Heather looked at it before smiling at her.  
"Oooh, seems like our dear Elise has a crush…" She sang.  
"Oh my god no, Heather!"  
"Then who's the boy? He looks mean with his scar but overall he's ok."  
"I… I don't know, I sometimes have this weird dream where I'm with this boy and he's looking at me and smiles at me and… and I wake up." Elise revealed, shifting uncomfortably and a bit bothered by telling this dream to someone. "It's probably nothing, must be an strange assemble of tv shows boys…"  
"Yeah, must be that. Did I tell you about what Jeff said about you?" Heather suddenly asked.  
Elise started to be interested. Sometimes, Heather could be annoying with her conversation's topics but sometimes, it was interesting and she liked how her friend could find so many dirty secrets on their fellow classmates and students. It was kind of fun and the two girls loved drama.  
"No, you didn't." She answered.  
"Well, he is telling to anyone who wants to listen that he saved you from people working for your step father, or whatever he is, and he also stated that you kissed him. Like, on the lips. French kiss."  
"Shit." Elise buried her head in her hands. "I have to undo his lie now. It's not like I didn't deal with that before…"  
"Yeah, this dude is crazy and not a gentleman, believe me. Like, he jumps on whatever he can lay his hands on." Heather nodded. "I wonder how girls can have sex with him… His sex appeal is beyond me."  
"Jeez, girl, stop saying gross things like that!" The other girl exclaimed, standing up.  
"Calm down, sister. I stop, I stop."

A few days went by and a lot of town drama too. First, the pregnant girl, Ashley Boyd, ran away because she wanted to have her baby and didn't want to give her child to Mister Gold, then Henry and Archie got trapped in a mine, which nearly gave Elise a heart attack because she was already imagining Henry dead, then a few other things happened but now it was the weekend and Elise was going to Ryan for a party. She was wearing a short black dress with laces and red high heels. Her make up was done since ten minutes and she put on her leather jacket. She looked at her reflection one last time in the mirror before opening her bedroom's door. Regina was talking with someone on the phone. She told the person that she will call him later and the older woman gazed at the teenager in front of her.  
"So?" Elise asked as she spun around. "How do I look?"  
"You look very nice, I hope you take protections."  
"Regina, I'm not going to…"  
"I know, I know, it was a joke, forgive me. Now, I want you to be back before two o'clock in the morning. If you have a problem, call me or ask Brad to drive you home. I trust this kid." She instructed her. "And be careful, I know that you guys are going to drink…"  
"Don't worry, Madam Mayor, I know what to do and where to hit." The teenager smirked.  
"Have a nice night!"

The party was incredible, there were more people than it should be. Ryan must have invited all the high school, except the first years. Heather was talking and flirting with some guys, Amanda and Brad were nowhere to be seen and Chloe was chatting with a red haired girl. Elise sighed and drank her cup and immediately coughed. She must have drank a lot.  
"You okay?" A loud and strong voice asked.  
She whirled to her left and saw an handsome seventeen or eighteen boy with large brown eyes and with black wavy medium length hair and he was taller than her. He was wearing a blue shirt with a jean and black combat boots. He smirked.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She said to him and moved away, to a quieter place.  
The boy followed her and they both went on the porch.  
"So, you're Elise, right? Jeff talks a lot about you, sayin' you're his girlfriend and that you two kissed."  
"God, he told you that? That little shit." She growled. "If I get my hands on him, I will strangle him." She whispered. "Excuse me but who are you?" The teenager asked him.  
"I'm Kendall, Kendall Bloomwood." He introduced himself. "My parents own a restaurant."  
"Ah yeah. I see."  
Ryan appeared and the boy gave them two full cups of… she didn't even know. Kendall, him, drank his cup quickly, impressing the teenage girl.  
"Wow…"  
"Not much of a drinker, are you?" He asked, with a chuckle.  
"Nah, I… I don't really alcohol, I'm more into Coke."  
"Oh yeah, I used to drink that a long time ago."  
He was very cocky. Elise drank a bit from her own cup but felt a little dizzy afterward. She must have drunk too much. She groaned and suddenly, threw up. Mostly what she ate earlier. Someone took her hair and held it behind her back to avoid being stained in vomit. She realised that it was Kendall. Decidedly, this boy was a charmer.  
"I'm sorry…" She apologized, embarrassed that someone had to help her in that state.  
"No worry. Do you want to go home?" He asked her. "You don't look good."  
"I'm not." She threw up a second time. "I need my phone."  
The girl quickly texted Regina but she got no answers. She decided anyway to go back to the house. She turned to Kendall.  
"Do you have a car…?"  
"Oh yeah, of course. Here, let me help you."  
Kendall took her by her forearm gently and walked her to a vintage red car. He put her on the seat and secured her with the seatbelt.  
"So?"  
"Madam Mayor's house."  
She felt like she was going to throw again and the other boy gave her a paper bag with a look of sympathy.

 _In the Enchanted Forest, a dark and warm night…  
_  
Elise was searching for something to wear and sighed when she found nothing. Rumpelstiltskin appeared in her bedroom.  
"What is the matter, dearie?"  
"It's silly, you wouldn't understand." She mumbled.  
"Oh no, don't worry. You need a pretty dress to impress the orphan boy. You just have to ask, dearie!" The Dark one exclaimed and he clicked his fingers together.  
A wave of magic surrounded the teenage girl and once it disappear, she was wearing a light black gown with silver flowers and details on it, there was also a cut which showed her legs. She turned to see herself in a big mirror and smiled. She now was so used to wear armours and the donkeyskin that she had forgotten how she looked in a beautiful gown.  
"Now go, he must be waiting for you."  
The teenage girl took her dagger and her whistle then stepped out the room.  
"Don't forget the plan, dearie." The Dark One told her.  
How could she forgot that. She felt as if she was going use Felix and it make her sick. She rushed to the stables where she took her horse and mounted him. She then joined the boy who was sitting on a log, curving something in a piece of wood. He rose from his seat and from how he acted, he must be ashamed of wearing simple clothes while she was dressed in something pretty.  
"I hope I'm not too late." She smiled to him and give him her hand.  
He took it and mounted behind her.  
"No, you're not."  
"So, are you ready?"

The teenager tied up Alexios with other horses then joined Felix who was staring at the banners hanging between houses. People were dancing, laughing and singing. Children were drawing on the ground and walls, at the joy and amusement of their parents and relatives. She smiled at the sweet sight, remembering the times when her mother and her would do that. She didn't remember much of her father but she saw the portraits and heard and read the stories about it from the books, Arnaud, the people and of course her mother. He was a brave and strong man, who would do anything for his kingdom. She shook her hand, focusing on the present and she saw Felix staring at some children who were alone, in dark alleys. From what she saw, they were so skinny and dirty but once they caught the two teenagers staring at them, they ran off. She approached him.  
"It's sad." He said to her with a sad voice. "They're so young."  
"From where I come from, orphans were taken cared of. People would adopt them or the guards would train them or something." She explained.  
After this, they both did some activities. Felix painted a magnificent silver hawk on a wall and Elise was struck by his skills. He washed his hands in a fresh bucket of water who turned white when he put his hands in.  
"So?"  
"It's amazing!" She told him happily. "Where did you learn to draw like that?"  
He laughed.  
"I used to steal some sheets of papers and pencils and draw when I felt like it."  
Some guards passed by the two teenagers and Felix eyed them.  
"What is it?" Elise asked, worried.  
"Nothing, I feel watched."  
She shrugged then heard some music. She walked toward the place of the town and saw that people had started to dance. She turned to Felix with a smile.  
"No." He said. "I know what you are thinking and no."  
"Why not?"  
He looked at his boots.  
"I… I don't know how to dance." He confessed.  
"Then, you are going to learn!"  
She took his hand in her own and ignored his protests. When she realised that he wasn't going to do so, she let his hand go and danced on her own, following the other people dance steps. Soon, she was taken by the euphory of the dance and didn't realise that Felix was gawking at her, his blue eyes following every of her movement, a smile on his face. He knew he was falling for her… And he somehow hoped she did too. When the dance stopped, everyone clapped their hands in a way to thank everyone. Felix walked up to her.  
"You dance well." He complimented the girl.  
"Thanks. My town used to have festivals like this, we would dance all the night along. It was very nice." She told him with a smile.  
The teenage boy noted that some boys were looking at her, whispering between themselves and he felt the need to tell them back off and fought the urge to confront them. The way they were staring at her was disgusting.  
"Come, I think they are going to do a firework." He told her.  
They were laying on the grass, Felix's arms tucked under his head while Elise was staring at the sky. She didn't notice the boy staring at her the whole firework time. At the end of it, they both stood up and Elise hold his hand, contemplating him with a smile. He ran his thumb on her soft hand. Felix leaned in and she closed her eyes. It was their first kiss, kind of awkward she had to admit but she loved it. His hands are travelled to her face and hers to his torso. They separated before looking at each other in silence. Suddenly, someone jumped from the bushes.  
"Here you are! You can't escape now!" The person shouted.  
Elise took her dagger and it morphed into a sword. Several people were here, circling them. Their leader was an older blond haired man dressed in fine clothing, surely a nobleman. In fact, he looked quite like Felix.  
"It been a long time, _son_." The man said, empathising on the "son". "You're far away from home."  
The teenage girl turned to him and saw how frightened Felix looked. So he had lied to her, yes but it didn't mean he wanted to. He was still this goofy and tall boy who used to steal and who loves her and she wasn't going to let someone destroy her happiness.

 **Author's note: Surprise! Yes, Felix lied but I guess it was to be expected. I will develop his back story in the next chapter. It will be a bit dark so I just wanted to warn you guys before I publish the next one. And who might be Kendall? That's a mystery. I hope you liked this chapter and I also hope I didn't make any mistakes ^^". Also, I accept criticism so don't be afraid to let a review!** **Have a nice day/afternoon/morning/night.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: warning for swearing.**

 **Donkeyskin**

Chapter Nine

 _In the Enchanted Forest…_

Elise glanced at the man -Felix's father- for a quick moment before her eyes landed on the teenage boy who was shaking, not from the cold but the fear. He looked so frightened, she understood why he lied to her, this man sounded like a bad one.  
"Who are you?" Elise asked to the man.  
"Why should I tell you, girl? I just want my boy."  
A girl appeared next to the man and Elise's eyes widened: she looked like Felix, but without the scar. She was quite pretty with her light pink dress and her wavy blond hair. Her blue eyes darted to her then to Felix and she grimaced at the sight of the other girl with a sword.  
"Father, who is this?"  
"I don't know Jill but Jack are going to explain it all, when we will be back home." He answered, glaring at the teenage boy.  
"It's not my name, I already told you!" The latter screamed, surprising himself, the girl he loved and his family. "And I will not be coming with you."  
"Jack, don't be a child, you caused us enough troubles." Jill said, arms crossed. "Did you pick the common hoe?" She added, looking at Elise and her outfit.  
"Watch your mouth, girl or my sword would make you regret it." Elise threatened, taking her whistle. "Like Felix said, he ain't coming with you. In fact, he is coming with me." She blew into her magical whistle and wild animals appeared. Elise and Felix took this opportunity and started to run toward the place they let Alexios. They mounted the stallion quickly and the horse dashed toward the Dark Castle. They could heard the shouts and the sound of the horses hooves behind them.  
"Where are we going?" Felix asked her, worried.  
"Somewhere safe, my… my home." She answered. "Then I hope you will explain yourself."  
"Yes, of course I will but right now, it's the last of our problems!" He said, looking behind him. "They are coming!"  
Alexios was starting to get tired and the people started to shoot arrows at them. When Elise saw the Dark Castle, she sighed in relief because she knew that around the castle, Rumpelstiltskin has casted some spells to attack any non-welcomed comer in this part. On cue, she heard some yells and she smirked.  
"Wow, did you see that?! The roots of the trees attacked them." Felix commented.  
Once in the stables, the girl cleaned her horse a bit before turning to the teenage boy who was sitting no far from here, on a stone. He was looking around frantically, observing this new and dark environment.  
"So, were those people your family?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.  
"Yeah… They are nobles from another kingdom… And I think you guessed it, we aren't in good terms. They did pretty sick things to me…" He explained, wincing at the memory. "I refuse to wear the name they gave me and I disliked it anyway, reminded me so much of my twin."  
"Jill?"  
He nodded. Elise took his hand in her, in a way to comfort him.  
"Hello dearie!"  
Felix shot up from his seat and his eyes filled in horror and fright. The Dark One was standing in front of him, a big grin on his face. Elise stared at him with a frown.  
"So I see that you brought him to me, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said to her. "But did you make him agree on what we decided?"  
"What… What is going on? Elise? Your father is the Dark One?" The teenage boy asked to the girl who didn't know what to say or how to react.  
"No, we aren't related. You see, your dear little girlfriend Elise is my mercenary, we made a deal a long time ago that she need to fulfil, don't you dearie?" The magical being taunted her.  
"It's you who need to fulfil your part…" She grumbled.  
"Anyway, now, I want to make a deal with you… Jack."  
"Felix!" The boy corrected him angrily.  
"Right, right… So, you become my assassin, I protect you from your family and I let you live with your girlfriend… If she still is of course, I mean she lied to you."  
Felix glanced at the teenage girl whose eyes were filled with tears, threatening to fall.  
"I lied to her too. I don't need a deal with you, I will stay."  
Rumpelstiltskin seemed surprised for a few moments but quickly got back to his normal composure. Elise was smiling with joy, happy that finally, something good was happening to her. Felix went to her and hugged the teenage girl.  
"One last thing…" The Dark One said, waving his hand where a small bottle with a light purple fluid inside appeared in a puff of magic. "Drink this."  
"What is it?" Felix asked, taking and inspecting the bottle.  
"A potion filled with a spell of mine that will allow you to never age. Elise drank one too."  
"And it was disgusting." The girl added.  
The young man looked at the bottle for a second then drank it quickly. He felt a wave of magic in all his body and he let out a breath. Indeed, the taste was disgusting. 

_In Storybrooke…_

Elise was doing her homework in silence. Her phone vibrated and she smiled when she saw a text from her new friend Kendall. After what happened when she was at Ryan's party, the boy had driven her home and gave her his number. Suddenly, Regina appeared and she walked toward her. The teenage girl turned to her and saw that the older woman was crying.  
"Regina?"  
"Sweetheart… I'm so sorry…" She sobbed.  
"What happened? Regina, why are you crying?" She asked.  
The mayor put her hands on the girl's shoulders and she stared into her green eyes.  
"It's Graham… He's dead."  
She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She felt herself frozen on her spinning chair. She felt something wet running on her cheeks and she started to sob. Regina took her in her arms and hugged the teenager girl tightly.  
"No… No!" Elise angrily sobbed. "He can't be…"  
"It's going to be okay, dear. Let it out, let it out…"  
Some days after, Elise was standing in a black dress in front of Graham's coffin. Some people knew that she looked up to him, that he was like a father to her so they told her their condolences. Emma Swan was there too and she patted the teenage girl on the shoulder.  
"If you need anything, you can call me at any time." She said as she handed the girl a piece of paper.  
"Thanks…" She whispered.  
She stayed late in front of his tomb and she decided to go back to Regina's. A old man smiled sadly at her. While she was walking away, she heard a howl and turned around, seeing a white wolf with one black and one red staring at her. The wolf remained this way for a few minutes then walked back into the forest.

The following days, Elise stayed at home, talking to nobody except Henry and the mayor. Archie Hooper told Regina it was because of the shock and the grief. Heather sometimes dropped by with Brad, Chloe and Amanda. They would sit in front of her bedroom's door, in the corridor and talk to her, trying to cheer her up but it wasn't really working, though the teenage girl appreciated what they were doing. Yves didn't reach her, he must have heard of the news or plotting. Mister Gold also went to visit her and tried to converse with her, making a few jokes here and there. Henry would come into her bedroom and told her about his day or read her a comic book he knew she loved. And Regina was so sweet with her. Elise woke up and as usual, the sun greeted her. She ran her hand trough her tangled and dirty hair. The girl frowned when her hand was stuck in it so she decided to do something crazy. She took her scissors, stood up in front of a mirror and started to cut her hair. It fell down on the floor and once she reached the length she desired (so shoulder length), she stopped. Regina entered the room with a breakfast tray and she abruptly stopped walking and talking when she saw the teenager, with her hair freshly cut and the dark brown curls on the floor. She put the tray on the bed and took the scissors from the girl and hugged her from behind.  
"Oh, my dear, what did you do that?"  
"I… I don't know…"  
And Elise started to sob again.

She stayed at home for the following weeks and months, unaware of what was happening outside. Regina and her went to a hairdressing salon, to adjust the strands. Heather was there too, alongside with her friends and Kendall. Elise didn't understand why she was so sad about losing Graham. She was angry with herself because she could be out there, playing with her friends or Henry, going to parties, working with Gold or going to school! But she didn't have the force to do that. She went to Archie's appointments and he was so understanding with her. Regina was too, as if she lost someone close to her, a long time ago. Henry told her that there was a new person in town, his name was August and he was a writer. He told her he was fun and very interesting and that she should come to Granny's to see him. So, that is why she did. She entered the small restaurant and everyone turned to her, shocked to see the girl outside since months. Ruby smiled at her and took her hand. She made her sat besides August who looked surprised.  
"August, this is Elise Valois."  
"Oh, yeah! Henry told me so much about you!"  
The man radiated happiness around him. She smiled a bit. Ruby gave her a glass of Coke.  
"On the house, missy." The waitress told her.  
Elise and August talked for at least two hours then, he asked her if she wanted him to drive her back home and she agreed to that. The motorcycle drive was really fun and Elise felt alive again.  
"Good bye, Elise." He smiled to her.  
"Good night, August…"

This night, she dreamt again of this blond haired boy, with a scar on his face, blue and grey eyes that held stars and galaxies in them. She dreamt of him caressing her cheek and smiling, saying to her that everything will be okay and that in a matter of time they will reunite. They will be together again.

 **Author's note: As you can see, I skipped a lot of episodes from season one (and I plan to do the same for seasons two) for a few reasons: I didn't pictured Elise in any of these and I wanted to focus more on her relationship with Felix in the Enchanted Forest for the next chapters, because a lot of things will happen to them… So I used this old tale/nursery rhyme of Jack who goes to a well for water and he broke his leg and his sister laughs at him for Felix. You will know what happened to him in details in the next chapters but I warn you, there will be abuse. Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and that I didn't make any mistakes, I accept criticism so don't be afraid to leave a comment or a review ^^. Have a nice day/night/morning/afternoon/evening. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Like I said in the previous chapter, this one will be set in the Enchanted Forest, following the adventures of our two young lovers. Warning for what teenagers do when they are alone.**

 **Donkeyskin**

Chapter Ten

Felix rolled in the bed and was met with coldness. The teenage boy opened his eyes and saw that Elise was not there, she was probably on the small balcony. He stood up, rubbed his face and combed his hair.  
"Good morning, dearie!"  
The boy grabbed the nearest weapon -in this case a small knife- and faced his opponent who was none other that the master of this castle, the Dark One. He faked his shock by putting his hand on his chest.  
"Oh my, you are so fierce, I thought you would have killed me!"  
Elise entered their bedroom, dressed in a light armour with a brown cuirass, a coat of chain mail and under a white tunic. Her dagger was at her left hip and the bow was tied behind her back thanks to a leather strap. She sat on the bed, waiting for Rumpelstiltskin to speak.  
"I have a mission for you two." The Dark One said with a serious voice. "You see, there is a man -his name must be Claude Tres or something like that- who is denigrating me and also telling lies about my person."  
"What do you want us to do?" Felix asked, crossing his arms.  
"I want you to hang him. In front of every person of this city." The magical being commanded.  
The two teenagers looked at each other, a bit weary about this. Elise was skilled for murdering a ton of people and Felix was for assassinations. But hanging people…  
"Is this city under your protection?" She asked.  
"Yes, it is called Flowers Dawn, because there is a lot of flowers." The Dark One answered. "Now off you two go, princess, boy. I want him dead by tonight."  
And he disappeared in a puff of red magic. Felix sighed and started to dress, black pants, with solid boots and a red shirt with a light armour just like Elise's. He took his sword, crossbow and a dark coat. Elise had put a light coat too and the two of them headed toward the stables where Alexios and Leonidas were waiting for them. The two horses neighed at the sight of their owners and in less than ten minutes, they were ready to leave. Before they exited the castle, Rumpelstiltskin appeared before them, handing them a map and a compass. He also gave them two masks, which looked like two human skulls coloured in black and red.  
"This way, nobody will recognize you." He assured them.

People were so deadly afraid of them in this city. They were young yes, but they impressed everybody with their armoured horses and their masks. Some soldiers had appeared, asking them what was their business here, Felix answered that they were the mercenaries of the Dark One and immediately charged them to reunite all the people in the forum. Of course, the soldiers did what he asked and him and Elise were now waiting. Once they were sure that nobody was missing, Elise asked with the strongest voice she could manage to have:  
"Who are the man who goes by the name of Claude Tres?"  
"It's… it's me."  
A middle aged man, with black and dirty hair and missing teethes walked toward them. He was dressed in rags and stopped when he me the cold gaze of Felix's eyes on him.  
"You are accused of discrediting the lord of those lands, what do you have to say for your defence?" She asked then.  
The man saw red and immediately shouted at them and at the crowd:  
"What do I have to say?! My dear child, this… crocodile stole our lands, we are now his slaves! Do you think this is normal?! I don't think so! I'm even sure that he killed his own son!"  
Many people gasped in horror and started to whisper among themselves. Felix and Elise glanced at each other, what was this man talking about? Rumpelstiltskin never mentioned to have a son before.  
"When the war with the ogres was done, months after, his son had disappear!" He continued to scream. "He must have killed him!"  
Abruptly, he stopped speaking and panted, trying to get some air. The Dark One was standing in front of him, hand in his chest and once he retrieved it, he was holding a red beating heart with some spots of black. People started to yell and huddled up together. They were definitively very terrified of him. Felix took Elise's hand and started to rub circles on it, he wanted to reassure her and himself. He never saw the Dark One in this state, he looked joyful but… he looked insane.  
"It's not nice, to tell lies!" Rumpelstiltskin stated, giggling. Then he turned dark and serious. "Do you know what I do to people who spread lies about me?"  
Nobody dared to answer, not even the two teenagers who were holding hands and watching the strange spectacle.  
"I kill them."  
And he crushed his heart. The man fell on the floor, not moving, not breathing. The heart had become dust and the dust fell, just besides the man. Then, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared again.

The two teenagers were laying on the shore of a small lake, in their underwear. The two stallions were nearby, rolling on the ground and drinking water from the lake. Elise caressed the scars on Felix's torso. He had a few there but a lot on his back, they were all different, irregular, long, short… She wondered how he got them.  
"My father and mother used to beat me when I wasn't obedient enough." He said, still eyes closed.  
She stared at him in surprise and scowled.  
"What? Did I say that out loud?"  
He nodded. She sighed and put her head back on his torso.  
"Well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked this question." She apologized.  
"It's okay. It's in the past now." He reassured her.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Jill and I are twins but we are very different. She was the golden child, prettier, smarter, funnier than me. My parents loved her but me… I was always in her shadow. One night, I sneaked out from where we lived and I spent the night alone, in the forest, to clear my mind." The teenager started. "I got lost this night and I met those people." He smiled. "There was this woman who danced around a bonfire, her name was La Esmeralda, a couple who were so nice, I think their names were Phoebus and Fleur de Lys, there was also this kind man too put who was deformed, his name was Quasimodo and I believe there was a colourful story teller, his name was Clopin. There were other people too but I can't remember their names. Anyway, I stayed a few days with them but my father found us. Luckily, they were able to escape."  
Felix stopped talking for a few moments.  
"And… it was the worst beating in my life. I thought I would die. But when I thought it was over, my father craved this scar on my face. He told me that everyone would recognize the mark of a failed son after that, he threw me out, in the cold." He whispered.  
"That's horrible! If I find your family again, I will murder them all." She said in a sinister tone.  
He chuckled and raised his head. She did the same and the teenage boy cupped her cheek with his hand.  
"Of course you will do."  
He kissed her passionately and held her in his arms, afraid that she would walk away from him. She hummed and they went back to their initials positions.  
"What about you? You never really told me." He spoke after a long moment of silence.  
"Oh, it's a bit complicated…"  
"We have all the time we want, love."  
"Fine, but you don't say anything until I'm finished, okay?" He nodded to agree. "I'm not some peasant girl that Rumpelstiltskin found, well I became one for a few months. I'm… or rather was, the princess of a kingdom, Frenkilan. It was a small one but we managed to survive, it was really nice back there. My father died when I was very young, I never met him but my mother and the court would tell me about him. My mother married another man, Yves, he was so kind and very fatherly with me until my mother died." She took a breath. "This jerk, he asked me to marry him in order to stay the king, even though that he couldn't be the king because Frenkilan always had women as queens. So, he wanted to murder me, I ran away and here I am." She finished with a smile.  
Felix looked at her in shock.  
"So I am in presence of a queen?" He asked, astonished and amazed.  
"Princess and I'm no longer one." The teenage girl quickly added.  
"What is the deal you have with the Dark One?"  
"I must serve him and he will help me get back my kingdom. He will take Yves's powers but in exchange I will have to swear loyalty to him and let him do whatever he wants in my kingdom." She summarized.  
"That's sick but, I will help you. I will help you fight this Yves and you will crowned queen." He promised her, kissing her hand. "I swear it."  
She giggled and kissed him. They both rolled on the shore, starting to feel things they never have felt before.  
"Hey! What are you two doing on my land!" An angry voice interrupted them.  
They both rolled their eyes, annoyed and the teenage girl whined when Felix stood up. The boy stared at the older woman.  
"Sorry, milady, we are leaving." He said, helping the other girl to her feet.  
They both dressed up and went to get their stallions. Alexios neighed softly when Elise mounted him while Leonidas just stayed where he was. The woman glared at them and grumbled. She was dressed with a red and white dress, a bit torn.  
"You kids should go home."  
"Yes, we are on our merry way, miss." Elise told her.  
"Your parents should better watch you two or you will end up with babies…" The woman murmured to herself while going into the forest.  
"What a killjoy." Elise said to Felix.  
He winked.  
"We will have all the time we want back to the castle."  
"Unless our dear lord the Dark One wants us both or separately on a mission."  
"I bet Leonidas is swifter than Alexios." Felix stated, confidence in his voice.  
"And I bet Alexios is the best horse out there." The teenage girl taunted, knowing where it would lead.  
Without a warning, Leonidas sped up, leaving Alexios and his horsewoman behind but the black stallion galloped, trying to catch up on them. In the end, the result was a draw between the two of them but the horses were very exhausted. As for the two lovers, for them the night was still young.

 **Author's note: A small chapter for a backstory! There will be a long chapter tomorrow and our two young lovers will meet a new character. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I didn't make any mistakes. Leave a review or a comment, I accept criticism. Have a nice day or night! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Donkeyskin:**

Chapter Eleven

After a few weeks of hunting people the Dark One wished dead, Felix and Elise decided to go on a walk in the forest surrounding a small town, at night. Elise was wearing her donkeyskin while Felix was dressed with a black coat and his mask. Their new game was to scare passers-by and they had a competition running. For the moment, it was Elise who was winning.  
"See? People are more scared of a animal and human creature than a tall thing with a mask." She told him, sure of her.  
Felix huffed and smirked.  
"They are rather starstruck by your beauty, oh queen of the animals." He joked with a wink.  
They both laughed but stopped when they saw two boys running in sleepwear in a direction, inside the deep forest, where normally nobody dared to go. Felix and Elise shared a glance before nodding, thinking the same. They followed the two boys discreetly, trying to make no sound. At some point, they started to hear howling, shouts, laugher and screams. Felix joined the teenage girl and they both knelt down behind a fallen tree and what they saw was very unusual: boys dressed in furs and leathers were dancing crazily around a fire and some other boys were joining them, in nightclothes. In the middle of this ruckus, a lonely boy sat near the bonfire, holding a pair of pipes to his lips and… playing them? The two teenagers couldn't hear no music.  
"What the hell? Do you hear something?" Elise asked Felix.  
He shook his head and his gaze was observing the boy who suddenly stood up and stopped playing his music instrument.  
"Come on, boys" He started with a thick accent. "Lead the way, lead your new brothers into our home."  
The boys in furs cheered and the boy with the accent pulled out a bottle from his pocket, spread a green powder in his hand and threw it on the small crowd of boys. And, at the disbelief of Felix and Elise, they started to levitate in the sky and flew.  
"Hell, what was that?" Felix asked, murmuring to himself and to the girl next to him.  
"I have no ideas." She answered.  
The boy then waved his hand over the fire whose flames stopped. He turned to the fallen tree and smiled gently.  
"I know you two are here, come out. I won't hurt you." He said.  
Elise gripped her dagger and Felix did the same with his sword. They stared at each other and the teenage girl pecked his lips quickly. They did what the boy asked them to do, they came out. Felix stood close to his lover, to protect her of any danger and of this boy. He had green emerald eyes with brown hair, dressed in green and browns clothes. He approached them with a smile.  
"Hello, my name is Peter. Peter Pan." He presented himself, grinning at Elise.  
"What are you doing here?" Felix asked, sparing no time and already hating the boy for smiling at his lover. "Do you realize that you are in the Dark Forest, that belong to the Dark One?"  
The boy laughed. Elise looked at him curiously.  
"He will do nothing to me, don't worry. As for the reason why I am here is because I'm getting some boys out of their bad homes. I'm saving them." He explained, still smiling. "Say, you two didn't introduce yourselves. That's bad, very impolite."  
Felix was taken aback by the self confidence of this Peter Pan.  
"I'm Elise and this is Felix." She introduced.  
"Oh I see. You two are the famous mercenaries of the Dark One, aren't you?"  
"How do you know that?" The teenage boy asked, eyes narrowing.  
"I have magic and eyes everywhere." The other boy answered, gazing at Elise. "You two could come with me to Neverland!"  
"Neverland?" Elise questioned, arms crossed.  
"My home, where I and the lost boys live. It's a beautiful island, a bit dangerous yes, but magnificent. Also, the people who live there never age."  
Felix chuckled then snickered, as well as the teenage girl beside him, which seemed to anger Peter Pan.  
"What's so funny?"  
"We can't age up, boy." The teenage boy said, with a grin. "And now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go back home."  
"So I get that you don't want to come with me but what about the pretty lady right there?" Peter Pan appeared in front of her, startling Elise that took a step back. "What about you, _love_?"  
He creeped her out, he seemed like a nice boy and all but something dark was surely under all that façade. She wasn't also thrilled to the idea of being alone on a island filled with only boys and teenage boys, she would have said yes if her lover would have wanted to go but she could see that he was having doubts as well. So she walked toward Felix and took his hand. Peter Pan stared at the pair.  
"Sorry, but we can't."  
"I understand, it's okay. But let me tell you something: Rumpelstiltskin is only playing with you both. Once he will get what he wants, he will throw you two aside, like you never existed. Probably kill you, if he feels himself to do it." Peter Pan warned them. "I will be here, at this very same spot, in two weeks, maybe this time, you will join us and dance among the Lost Ones." He finished with a grin then he flew up quickly in the dark sky. Felix immediately turned to walk away while Elise tried to see where the boy went. She caught up to him and he took her arm with his.  
"Do you think he know him well?" Felix said. "I mean, he seemed to know about what he was talking about."  
"He could be one of his mortal enemies." Elise suggested. "After all, it's not the first time we encounter one." She pointed out. "He seemed too nice…"  
"Because I'm not?" He murmured but the teenager knew it was louder than he expected.  
She stopped walking and faced the teenage boy who was acting a bit weird after this strange meeting they had with "Peter Pan".  
"What did you say? I don't think I hear you clearly."  
"It's nothing…"  
"Wow, wait, are you jealous of him? You are jealous of a leprechaun?!"  
She started to laugh then looked at him, he seemed to be serious about it but how could he be jealous of a boy they just had met? She grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, to comfort him.  
"You're the one I truly love, Felix." She murmured before kissing him again and hugging him tightly.  
He hugged back and his forehead touched hers, they both closed their eyes, holding each other and listening to the sounds of the forest.

"Come on you two, I have a task for you both." The Dark One said.  
He led them to a room they never had seen before. The two teenagers were standing now in the doorway, watching as Rumpelstiltskin were rummaging through some boxes before taking an round and golden object who looked like a apple.  
"What is this?" Felix asked, curious to learn more about this strange object.  
Elise was silent, preferring to stay still and let the Dark One talk.  
"This, my dear boy, is a powerful and ancient artefact filled with old magic. It can defeat any Dark One."  
Their heads shot up to stare at him. The Dark One approached Felix and gave the powerful apple-like item. The teenage boy glanced at the item in his hands, feeling responsible and quite… quite strange to be honest. He the looked at Rumpelstiltskin.  
"It also give a strange but powerful power to anyone who held it but using this has a price: it can kill you or strips you from your vital force." He informed them.  
"What do you want us to do with this?" Elise asked, stepping next to Felix.  
"There is a temple, underwater, in the north of this place. I want you two to go there then to place the artefact where it should be." He instructed them with a very serious voice. "Do not disappoint me."  
"Of course, my lord." Elise said to him. "We never did and never do fail you."  
"Go now, your horses are ready and I don't want you two to rest. This is important, I expect you two to succeed."  
After a week of travel, fighting bandits (and winning by the way) and helping a poor old man stuck under a tree, they finally arrived to the sea. Climbing down from their stallions, the two teenagers walked on the beach.  
"We really have to go in the water?" Elise asked, scowling.  
"Well yeah, orders are orders." Felix answered, sitting down to take off his shoes. "Come on, it won't be that bad. With all the infos we gathered, the entrance is only underwater, we should be able to swim in, walk toward the room, put the apple on a stall probably and swim back. Then, we will go back to the castle and the Dark One will be proud of us." He finished, taking off his tunic. "It's simple."  
"For you, it might yes, but for me…"  
Felix stopped what he was doing and glanced at the girl who seemed to be apprehensive of the sea.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I don't really know how to swim." She said, ashamed.  
It was true: she nearly drowned herself in a river once and the teenage boy had to get her and save her from a fish who wanted to eat her. He sighed, took the object and put it in a small bad. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.  
"Do not worry, fair maiden, I will accept this challenge and win it." He joked, to lighten the air.  
It worked: she smiled and pecked his lips.  
"I will wait for you then."  
Felix dove into the cold and calm water, sinking toward the bottom of the sea. He saw something who looked like an enormous gap, squeezed between two marble columns. It must be the entrance of the temple. The young man then went toward it and he went to the surface and got some fresh air. He sat on a rock, he sighed then stood up and tried to found this famous room to put the artefact where it should be. He wanted to do it fast because he didn't want to worry Elise, she was worried easily, especially when it came to him. Unknown to him, at the surface, the teenage girl was observing the sea and it's waves, rocking back and forth.  
"Lonely?"  
She took her bow and shot at the person who talked to her. The latter narrowly avoided the golden and hot arrow who flew past his head.  
"Wow, you are a good shooter! I wonder if your friend is the same."  
She sighed when she realised it was only Peter Pan, who was standing there, a big grin on his face. She put the bow back to where it was.  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your magical island or something?" She questioned, a bit cautious about the boy. "Taking care of your lost boys for example?"  
"The Lost Boys can fend for themselves, they know how to distract themselves when I'm not here. I bet they're having a lot of fun right now. What about you? What are you doing here, all alone, by yourself?" He asked back, sitting next to her on the sand.  
"I'm waiting for Felix." She answered.  
"Oh, you two are on a mission? Can I know what is it about?"  
"No, you can't."  
A silence mixed up with the sound of the wave. A few minutes after, a blond haired head appeared at the surface and Elise shot up to her foot, smiling and taking the teenager's clothes with a blanket. She ran toward him and wrapped him with the blanket.  
"You did well, love." She whispered, kissing him. "You did so well."  
"Does that mean I will have a reward for my good and hard work?" He asked, winking.  
"Well, hello there!"  
Elise cursed and turned to see Peter Pan walking toward them. Felix stood in front of his lover in a protecting stance.  
"Calm down, I'm here as a friend, not an enemy." Pan said, smiling to him. "How was your task? Good I guess?"  
"What are you doing here?" Felix asked in a dark tone.  
"Checking up on you two." He shrugged. "You are interesting. I like you both."  
The young man changed himself and stared at how Pan was chatting with Elise, how he was even flirting with her. It was okay, he knew that Elise was annoyed by his behaviour, it was crystal clear but a part of himself wanted to go and to strip the boy away from her but he knew better. The boy had powers, he was probably powerful. Felix sighed and laced his boots when he heard yelling. He took his sword and saw Elise, trashing against a man in armour who was going bald. Peter Pan was staring at them, he didn't know what to do. The man smirked and turned his head to meet the young man's hard gaze. Felix ran toward them, raising his sword to attack this opponent. But the man dodged him effortlessly and opened an orange-gold portal in the floor and threw Elise in it. The girl screamed as she was falling. The man sneered at the two boys.  
"It was nice to meet my daughter's suitor. Well, too bad I can't stay any longer. Goodbye boys." The man spoke with a taunting and mocking voice.  
He jumped into the portal which closed immediately. Felix fell on his knees, letting go of his sword. He couldn't realised it. Yves, the step father of the girl he loved and cherished the most, was there and kidnaped her. What was he going to do to her? Not good things, the young man guessed.  
"Hey, look at that." Peter Pan said, crouching to take a small silver object.  
The teenager's eyes widened and he snatched it from the hands of Pan. The latter looked quite surprised and a bit furious about it. Felix recognized the object: it was Elise's magical whistle. He put it around his neck. He walked toward the stallions with a determined look and mounted Leonidas. Pan appeared next to him and crossed his arms.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm going to save Elise." Felix answered simply, taking Alexios's reins.  
"Are you kidding? This man had more magic than me. He will kill you." Peter Pan replied.  
"I have to try, I have to save her." He whispered. "I need to…"  
"You really are in love, don't you?"  
Of course he was. What a stupid question. He had fallen in love with the runaway princess since their meeting.  
"Do you even know where he went?" Pan questioned.  
He was started to be annoying.  
"Yes, her kingdom, Frenkilan. I have to get there and quickly, no matter what." Felix replied.  
"That's a bit far away but I'm sure you will succeed. Well, if you need help, I will be more than glad to give you a hand… but in exchange you will have to give me something." The boy in green proposed, a devilish smile on his face.  
"I will consider it." The blond haired one said.  
"Fine, then, good luck. I hope you will save your princess in time."

As Pan watched the two horses and it's rider disappearing in the dark forest, he beamed. His plan was going on perfectly.

 **Author's note: Another chapter done! Will Felix save Elise in due time? That's a question that will find it's answer tomorrow. I hope I didn't make any mistakes and that you enjoyed reading this chapter, leave a review or comment ^^. Have a nice day/night!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: warning for mentions of torture**

 **Donkeyskin**

Chapter Twelve:

Elise was trying to curl into a foetal position, to keep herself warm but with a few bruised ribs, it was hard to do so. It was winter in Frenkilan and those prisons were as cold and dark as she remembered it. Of course, the new king didn't tell the population that the princess was back, of course not. The guards that she knew were not here and new ones, crueller and meaner, were replacing them. She heard footsteps and raised her head. Yves was standing behind the bars, a grin on his face. He was here to mock her, just like he had done those past few days after each of her torture time.  
"I don't see your suitor, Elise. Where he might be?"  
She didn't answer, she remained silent, to not show him how afraid and hurt she was. She still had dignity and was burning a hole in his chest with her green eyes, wishing to have enough strength to stand up and punch him.  
"He must have given hope already and just went off with a new girl that suit him… or maybe he went with this other boy, the brown haired one…" He taunted her.  
It made her froze. Was it possible Felix decided to stop looking for? Did he started researching her? She wasn't entirely sure but maybe he went back to the Dark Castle and trying to get help from the Dark One? Those were questions she couldn't answer but deep inside her heart she knew Felix wasn't with another girl. Suddenly, a guard appeared, with the Sun Bow in his dirty hands. He gave it to Yves who stared at the weapon with wonder and desire. He tried to pull the string but no arrow appeared. He growled and Elise chuckled.  
"Something funny you would like to share, dear princess?" He spat.  
"The bow only function in the right ruler's hands of this kingdom." She answered, a smirk on her face. "This should show people that you are not the right one, that you are just a greedy old man who just want powers, and more and more!" She shouted.  
The man was clearly pissed, because she was right but a few seconds later, he put the bow on the floor and stepped on it. Elise's eyes widened, understanding what he will do.  
"Don't." She warned, begging.  
"Or what? You are going to burst out from your jail and fight me? Dear child, don't you see it's already late?" He crouched down and took one extremity of the bow. He pulled it toward him and the wood started to crack. "That bow is not so magical."  
"No stop it!" She cried, standing up.  
Finally, the bow was broken in two parts and a wave of magic made it's way toward Yves who seemed pleased with himself. Elise fell on her knees, contemplating her beautiful and strong bow now broken and beyond repair. Yves laughed and turned back to leave the prisons.  
"Nobody is going to save you, Elise, nobody."

Felix had traded his own horse for money and food but he was still searching for the girl he loved and her abductor. Frenkilan was a small kingdom he heard and the winter was harsh so he bought some more clothes to adapt to this new environment. Peter Pan wasn't with him and he stopped popping up at any time of the day and night after Felix hit him in the face with a branch from a tree. He made it to the main city, where the royal's castle was, after asking many people who gave him directions. It was night time and mostly everyone was inside their houses. Some drunk men passed by but he didn't spare them a glance. Some guards were also patrolling and he understood quickly that he shouldn't mess with them. He tried to find a way to enter the castle, since he asked a drunk guard where the prison was and the man answered him without even thinking. What a dumb man. He cursed when he couldn't find a way.  
"Finally need some help?" A familiar voice said from behind him.  
He turned to see Peter Pan, leaning against a wall and as always, a smirk on his face. Felix was so near and understood he couldn't get Elise without the boy's help and magic. He still didn't know what prince he had to pay.  
"Yes, I need to break in the jail. I think Elise might be there."  
"Of course, hold on my arm." Pan said to him.  
Felix did awkwardly what the boy told him and gripped his forearm. Peter Pan reached for a small bottle and pulled out some green things, looking like spangles. The teenage boy remembered that the other one had used it before, on the boys the night they met.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Pixie dust, if you believe, it will help you to fly." Peter Pan answered. "Very useful."  
He agreed. The two boys flew toward the caste's roof and a man like shadow darted pass them to rip the shadows of the guards off. Felix flinched when he saw it and heard their painful groans but he needed to find Elise. Quickly, they found their way in and Felix felt excited to see his love again. He smiled all the way, inspecting every jail in search of her. His smile disappeared when he saw a form on the floor, not moving. Pan, with his magic, opened the door and the teenage boy ran toward the corpse and took it in his arms, trying to wake the girl up. He cradled her body in his arms. She wasn't breathing. He turned his head toward the other boy, tears in his eyes.  
"Can… Can you do something?"  
"I'm sorry but no, I can't." Pan sounded sad and sorry.  
Felix started to sob and he hugged the girl's body tightly, he couldn't believe that she was dead. It was just impossible to conceive. Where was Rumpelstiltskin when we needed him?! Pan put his hand on the teenage boy's shoulder.  
"I think we should go…"  
"No, not after giving her a proper burial!" Felix protested.  
"We don't have the time for that! If the guards show up with this man, we both are dead too!"  
Indeed, he could heard the angry and heavy footsteps of men. Pan explained to him that he was going to bring him to Neverland, the island he ruled so he could have a new fresh start along his Lost Boys. The boy kissed the girl's forehead, to kiss her goodbye, to feel her skin one more time and to remember it. He took her precious necklace which consisted of a silver chain with a wolf charm he bought her, which he reunited with the hawk charm he had. He took Pan's forearm and once again, they flew up in the dark sky, to a another place.

Elise woke up with a gasp and couched up. Yves must have given her rotten or poisoned food because she wasn't feeling well after she ate it. From her cell's small window, she saw two forms flying in the sky and she saw in the moonlight, blond hair. She immediately recognized Felix and Peter Pan, who were flying. She started screaming Felix's name, to catch his attention but the boy didn't heard her but Pan turned his head and shot her a smirk. So he had heard but not her lover. The two boys disappeared. She slid against the wall and rested her head on her knees. She started to cry, knowing that she will never escape from this prison alive or not helped. A few days passed by, and Elise refused to eat what the guards would give her. Yves would drop by and torture her until she was unconscious. She had nothing worth to live for anyway. One day, two of the guards were making fun of her until a man appeared and suddenly, they went flying and were knocked up. Elise didn't care, this man must have a death wish to enter this part, it was heavily guarded by soldiers with many skills and assassins were hiding in every shadow. It was a wonder how the man succeed to go in the castle.  
"Dearie, you look terrible."  
Indeed she was. Her clothes were holed and she hadn't showered in days. But besides, she knew this voice. She rose up slowly from the ground and went toward the bars. Rumpelstiltskin was there, giggling at the two agonizing men. Seeing them like that brought a small smirk to the teenage girl.  
"Where is wonder boy?" He asked, opening the door of the cell.  
"He… he left." She murmured.  
"What do you mean he left?"  
"I mean, he just flew up in the sky to whatever place with this boy who calls himself Peter Pan." She spat in anger.  
She saw that the Dark One's expression changed when she mentioned the name of the boy and his body language showed her that he must have encounter him and didn't have any good memories. But he quickly regained his normal self and he took her arm. When Elise opened her eyes, she found herself in the castle, in the dinner room, to be more precise.  
"Go clean yourself up, dearie. You smell."  
She rolled her eyes. Once she was done, she went back to her bedroom that she used to share with Felix. There were some of his drawings on a small desk and on the floor. She picked them up and sat on the bed, staring at them, observing each one of them. There were landscapes but many portraits of her fighting, sunbathing, or just bathing… She remembered how sometimes she would pose for him, giggling and joking about being his "muse". She dearly wanted to rip them off but couldn't so she chose to put them in a drawer, with the other belongings of Felix. She sighed and lay down on the bed, trying to get some sleep, her dagger by her side.

 _In Storybrooke…  
_  
Henry was in the hospital and she wasn't able to go see him. Great. Elise was in her room, listening to some music and staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, a blast hit her and she blinked twice. She stared at her new environment and saw that people were gathering outside. She took a jacket, put on some shoes and ran outside, to see what was going on. Everybody was talking at the same time, Elise approached Leroy or rather Grumpy. The dwarf saw her going over.  
"What are you doing here, girlie? Shouldn't you be with your master or something?" He ruddily asked her.  
"So, the curse is broken…" She whispered, with round eyes. "But how?"  
"I don't know but it's best that you leave." Another dwarf added. "You serve the Dark One so you're one of the bad ones."  
"No she is not!" A juvenile voice intervened.  
She watched as Henry ran toward her with a smile on his face and hugged her. Normally with kids, she wasn't good but with this boy… It felt natural to hug him back and to pat him on the head.  
"Henry, stay away from her!" Mary Margaret, or rather Snow white, cried as David walked toward the both of them.  
"We should lock up!" A voice suggested.  
"Stop it! She made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin in order to have her kingdom back from her step father who is evil! It's not her fault that she had to do some of his dirty works." The young boy quickly explained, to defend her sister figure.  
"Yves! Oh god, he is in town!" Elise realised. "He is going to murder me..."  
Emma strolled toward the younger girl and put her hand on her shoulder, to reassure her. David and Snow White looked sorry for her, after what Henry revealed to them.  
"We won't let this happen." The blond haired woman told her. "I will protect you." She said in a motherly and kind voice.  
"Do you have any idea where the Dark One could be?" The Blue fairy asked her.  
Elise shook her head.  
"Sorry, I don't have a single clue. I know this will not make things happier, but I'm sensing that he is going to do something bad." She said to them.  
Everyone left but Snow White, her prince Charming and Emma remained, as well as Henry. The three adults were talking between them while Henry was trying to make her laugh with some jokes. Suddenly Archie Hopper approached them.  
"There you are. Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're gonna kill her!"  
"Great, let's watch." Grumpy said.  
"No. No, we cannot stoop to her level. No matter who she is or what she's done, killing her is wrong." The other man said.  
"He's right." Henry approved. Then he turned to Emma. "Please. She's still my mom." The boy pleaded.  
"We have to stop them." Emma spoke to Mary Margaret, looking at her.  
"If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. They could be marching into a slaughter." David said, worried.  
The group shared a glance and took off down the streets. Elise stayed back and turned to walk to the Pawnshop. She had some keys in her jacket's pocket and tried them all on the door. One of them opened it and she entered, she found her old dagger as well as her whistle, but the bow was broken in two parts, just like Yves had done. She sighed and left a note to Rumpelstiltskin, just in case he would come back and see that someone took things from him. She exited the store and decided to go back to the group and help them if something bad happens.

 **Author note: Sorry that I publish this chapter late… I had some issues I had to dealt with and I hardly had time to write those last days… I plan to write some episodes of season two in one chapter so I hope it's fine with you all. As you can see, everyone gained their memories back and Elise doesn't know where to stand. Is she a villain or a hero? That is the question my friends. I hope you guys liked this chapter and that I didn't make any mistake. Have a nice day/night ^^.** _  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: warning for bad languages and well… beatings.**

 **Donkeyskin**

Chapter Thirteen:

When she arrived, she saw Doctor Whale pinning Regina against a column. Elise took her weapon and morphed it into a claymore sword and everyone gasped at the sight of it. They parted as she walked, as if she was the plague itself. She pointed her sword toward the man who didn't looked afraid at all.  
"Let her go." She said.  
"Elise!" Regina exclaimed, relieved and worried about the teenager's faith.  
"Did you heard me? Let her go!" She repeated once again.  
"Why the hell do you want to save her life, girlie?" The doctor asked, snickering. "Is it your master who sent you? And like an obedient dog you do as he asks."  
As Elise rose her sword, someone caught her wrist. She whirled and saw Snow White, who looked quite shocked. David and Emma went toward Regina and Doctor Whale, starting to calm down the people. Once they were done, they took Regina. The older woman sent a worried look to Elise who sighed. Her sword turned into it's original form and people left the spot, leaving her alone.

After a while, she decided to stay in Regina's house. It was her home after all and she didn't want to go where she used to live with Yves. She put on some nice music in the living room and poured herself a glass of Coca-Cola with one ice cube. She sat on the sofa and relaxed a bit. Suddenly, someone banged on the door. The teenage girl took her dagger and hided it behind her back, just in case. She opened the door slowly and frowned when she saw Kendall, along with five men armed.  
"You…" She growled.  
"Hello sweetheart, been a while." He told her, a smirk on his face. "The king sent me for you. He wants you to come back living with him. And it's an offer you can't refuse."  
"Hey! Leave her alone!"  
Brad, Heather as well as Chloe were walking toward them. They stopped once they were in front of the small group. Kendall snickered.  
"Who the hell are you three?"  
"We are members of the Sentry." Chloe answered.  
"And we are her friends." Heather added quickly.  
"You do not want to cross path with us, Kendall." Brad said to him, seriously. "Don't you remember how we defeated you and your little friends, in our land? You were trespassing and stealing from people."  
"Come on, it's the past. Now, all I want is that charming lady over there. My king is awaiting for her to come back."  
"I won't come back, idiot." Elise said, picking up her whistle. "And if you don't go away right now, I will blew into this and you know what will happen next."  
The men backed when they saw the magical item. Kendall just growled. Him and his men left but not before giving a warning to Elise, that she ignored. When she was about to close the door, Heather approached her, concerned.  
"Elise…"  
"Listen, I appreciate what you just did for me but you should go back with your brotherhood. Nobody wants to be seen with me." She said to them.  
"No, it's false!" Chloe replied. "We know what happened to you Elise, Henry told us. He meant good you know. You don't have to be alone or under his orders anymore. Don't shut us out."  
The teenage girl closed her eyes and turned to the three teenagers, probably hopping that she would jump into their arms.  
"I'm sorry but once Rumpelstiltskin make a deal, he won't break it."  
She closed the heavy door and slid against it. She heard some mumbles and a car, probably Brad's. She sighed and stood up, taking back her seat on the sofa and drank her glass quickly.

A few days had passed, it was nigh time and the teenage girl wasn't able to sleep. Emma and Snow White disappeared in a magical hat, Regina was back into the house and wanted desperately to get back Henry. It was hard to admit but she missed the little boy. Each time she tried to talk to him, someone always interrupted them. Some people even threatened her. She scoffed at the unpleasant memory as she turned into a more comfortable position. She fell asleep and was woken up by something, probably hands, caressing her hair and her face, she didn't move but when the hands stopped, she opened her eyes. She saw the dark figure of a tall being jumping out of her window and vanishing. The morning after, as Regina was preparing breakfast for the both of them, Elise told her what happened.  
"It must had been a dream." Regina told her.  
"I don't know, it was so real." Elise sighed. "Did you try to talk to Henry?"  
"No. Nobody wants me to be with him." The older woman revealed.  
"Same. They still think I'm working for Rumpelstiltskin." The teenager murmured.  
"Are you?"  
"I… It's weird. I feel like at the moment, he doesn't need me but once he will, I guess he will have a way to tell me."  
Regina nodded and took her jacket. Elise observed her.  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
"I need to do something. If you leave, could you sent me a text? Just wanna make sure where you are going."  
"Of course."  
After putting the dishes in the dishwasher, the teenage girl went to her bedroom and picked up her outfit for the day. Once she was done with her makeup, she took her whistle and put it around her neck. She considered taking her dagger but she knew there was no real threats in this town without apparently magic. She sent a message to Regina and closed the door. She headed toward the cemetery, bought some flowers and put them on Sheriff Graham's grave. She had worked with the Huntsman at some times in the past. She liked him, he taught some tricks and was like a father to her, just like he was when they were cursed. The teenager put the flowers on the grave and sighed.  
"You know… You would have loved it here. I guess people would be angry at you too and cast you out of the society, thinking you are one of the bad ones…" She started. "I would have not been alone if you were here." She sobbed. "I miss you, dear friend…"  
"She is here!"  
Elise whirled around and was met with a baseball bat who hit her across the face. She tried to stand up but someone restrained her by putting his foot on her stomach. Many people were looking down at her, equipped with various weapons but not as deadly as guns. She grimaced as she tasted a metallic taste in her mouth: it was blood.  
"Do you recognize me?" A man asked her, the one whom foot was on her body.  
"No, should I?"  
"You stole from me, you little shit!" The man stroke her with his feet in her ribs. She let out a pained cry.  
"And you killed my husband!" A woman added, hitting her harshly with an iron bar.  
Soon, they all started to beat her up and Elise tried to apologize, she knew she wasn't better than Regina or Rumpelstiltskin but she changed, she wasn't this cruel teenager who was doing things the wrong way. She closed her eyes, trying to not to scream and to show them any weaknesses. She didn't want to give them this satisfaction. Somehow she hoped that someone was seeing what was happening and called for David, the new sheriff or even Ruby. She truly hoped.

Elise gasped and a machine beside her started to make loud sounds. She groaned, trying to speak but she couldn't, due to a tube who was inside her throat. She also tried to move but all her body was hurting her. A black haired nurse entered the room hurriedly, Doctor Whale next to her, who seemed relieved and worried for her, which was strange.  
"Elise? Do you recognize us?"  
She nodded as she watched the nurse moving next to her.  
"Okay, try to move some fingers for me, can you do that for me?" He asked her, with a sweet voice.  
She did so and her fingers moved but she realised that her hand was bandaged.  
"Do you want us to pull out the tube?" The man then asked her.  
She nodded eagerly and drooled slightly. The nurse put on her nose and mouth a mask and told Elise to breath in and out.  
"What… What happened?" Elise asked the doctor.  
"Regina found you beaten up, outside, at the cemetery. She brought you here and well, you were in a coma for a few days. I'm happy you woken up. Many people were worried about you." He answered as he checked her injuries.  
"Really? Who?"  
"Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Henry, Emma, Ruby, even some dwarves, your friends from the Sentry…" He listed. "And much more. The Blue Fairy is going to come here, in order to heal the rest of your wounds but for your legs, I guess you will need crutches. Once all that will be done, I will drive you at Granny's."  
"Okay…"  
"And I also have the mission to tell you all what happened since your little coma, missy."

When Elise entered the dinner, she was met with an happy Henry who hugged her tightly. Ruby walked up to her as well and helped her, leading the teenage girl to a chair. Henry sat next to her.  
"We are so glad to see you again, Elise." Snow White said to her, a smile on her face.  
"Yeah, me too." She admitted, thanking Ruby as the woman put a cup of coffee on the table. "Whale told me I will need the crutches for a few days then I will start physiotherapy." She told them. She took a sip. "Wait… Is Regina here? Why didn't she come?"  
After she asked those questions, everyone turned grave. Elise then guessed something must have happened to her.  
"We can't find her."  
"But they are trying!" Henry quickly added.  
"Emma is actually trying to find her." Someone spoke up.  
Elise sighed and stared at the young boy, sitting next to her. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair playfully, earning a laugh mixed with some protests from the little boy.  
"I'm happy to see again, boy." She grinned. 

**Author's note: Sorry that this chapter was short! As you can see, the chapter is set before the episode Second Star To The Right and after The Evil Queen. The next chapter will have more actions, I promise you. I know some of you must have guessed who came into Elise's bedroom. Was it a dream like Regina supposed? Or was it real? I hope you liked the chapter, have a nice day or night! ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Donkeyskin :**

Chapter Fourteen :

Elise was trying to catch up with the adults in front of her, while Henry was a bit ahead of her. Her dagger was securely tied on her hip with a belt. The little boy turned around, worried:  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I just need to get used to those damn things." She answered with a frown.  
"When you were hurt, back in the Enchanted Forest, how did you heal your injuries?" Henry asked, curious.  
"Rumple. Sometimes, he would gave us… I mean me, he would gave me a small vial filled with a potion that would heal me or a stone. He was… kind of caring when I think about it." She said to him.  
The five of them entered the Town Hall and Elise hoped that Regina would be here. She didn't care about all what the Evil Queen had done, in fact, the teenage girl was somehow sure she had done far worse than her. Then again, she was under Rumpelstiltskin's orders so she had to execute every command he gave her. She shuddered at the reminiscences. David and Emma walked in first, carrying their guns. Elise followed them with a bit of difficulty and with the little boy and Snow White.  
"It's okay. She's not here." The blond woman declared.  
"When you find her, you're not gonna hurt her, right?" Henry asked, concerned about his adoptive mother.  
"No. We just want the beans she stole from us." Emma told him.  
"It's weird." Elise cut in. "Regina would never leave her office unlocked. And I assure you, I know a thing or two about that."  
"Elise is right." Snow White agreed, nodding with her head.  
"Especially when she's keeping the beans here." David said, showing them a small plant.  
"She wouldn't had use them for leaving the town, she would had taken Henry with her and maybe me." The teenage girl told them seriously. "Something must had happened to her. We need to search those who entered the office, Regina may had been abducted."  
"Elise, don't jump to conclusions so quickly." The prince talked to her. "After all, you could be her ally in this scheme, you two are very close and well, you are a villain too so it wouldn't be a surprise if you are with her, to destroy us and our happiness."  
A silence fell in the room. Elise's eyes narrowed and she walked slowly and with trouble toward Charming who was quite stunned by what left his mouth, as well as the two women and Henry.  
"It's so easy, isn't it?" She snarled. "Blaming others, especially the ones you don't really know about, that you only heard the bad things about… Yes, I killed people, I even tortured some of them and I will admit it, sometimes I liked it. But do you know why I turned into such monster?"  
"Elise…" Emma tried as Snow White side hugged Henry.  
"No, you shut up, you golden princess saviour!" The teenage girl shouted. "Even if I will tell you why, you will never understand." She finished, tears in her eyes.  
She turned and left the office angrily. She saw from the corner of her eyes that Henry wanted to go after her but he was prevented by doing so by his family.

She walked to Granny's and entered the dinner. Everyone could see that she was upset but they didn't try to go talk to her because they feared her. She scoffed. The people who beat her in the cemetery weren't afraid of her, they just wanted revenge. She sat on one of the stools and Ruby took her order.  
"So, what is troubling you?" The black haired woman asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't try to pretend that everything is fine, I can see through someone's lies, especially yours."  
Elise sighed and put her hands on the warm mug.  
"It's just… All I did in the past, I… I did it for a purpose. Why people hates me? It is because I killed people? But David and Snow White did too. It's unfair."  
"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry you're feeling that way. But don't lose hope. One day, I'm sure you are going to find your true love and your happy ending."  
Elise just stared at her mug, remembering some events of her past. How her and Felix would sometimes sneak off the castle (the Dark One didn't mind it anyway, they were loyal) and went down the lake, where nobody would go. She wanted to feel his lips again and his skin, his hair, his scent… She groaned and stood up, leaving the coffee mug untouched, taking her crutches and going for a walk to clean her mind. Of course Ruby wouldn't understand, she was a werewolf, it was pretty cool but what was Elise? Just a murderer, a mercenary at the Dark One and sometimes Evil Queen's service. She wasn't a princess anymore. Speaking of royalty, where was Kendall and Yves? She quickly turned in the direction of her old home and started walking faster. The place where she used to live was quite dark and miserable, the house had many problems and Elise never felt at ease and was always cold. She noted that the door was wide open and she took her dagger. She entered the house and knew immediately that she won't need her dagger. Every furniture was gone, nobody was there. She went to her ancient room and only found a vacant room. Elise sighed in relief and grinned. Yves somehow disappeared but now, she wasn't worried about her life but how could he got away? Maybe with his magic… She should go to the Pawnshop to see Rumpelstiltskin and see what he thinks about that.

Some days later, after Regina was found and the plan of Greg and Tamara, the fiancé of Neal who turned out to just be a insane woman who wanted to destroy magic, with the guy she loved, that is, in other words, Greg. After a lot of begging from Regina and Henry's part, Elise accepted to go with them into the mine to contain something, she didn't quite understand with them screaming and explaining everything at once but since it was important and that maybe doing that will show to the inhabitants she was a good person, a hero, she accepted. Regina was trying to contain the "trigger" but Elise could see the older woman wasn't going to last long. The teenage girl also understood that it may be the end of them and she watched as the family was hugging each other and saying goodbyes. She took her silver whistle from underneath her grey shirt and kissed it while gripping at her dagger. Suddenly, she felt a heavy thing striking her on her head and her knees gave up. The pain was unbearable, she actually felt blood dropping from her scalp, she was seeing black spots. She tried to tell the other what was happening to her but she couldn't speak, so she closed her eyes, trying to breath properly and to calm herself down. It wasn't the first time someone was hitting her on this same spot, she was started to be used to it.

She woke up with a grunt and with the uncomfortable being to be carried by someone who was walking very fast. She tried to open her eyes but the sun's light was too hard, and her eyesight was blurred. She also tried to move her hands but they were bounded.  
"Relax kid. We're not gonna hurt you." A feminine voice said, probably Tamara.  
"Just everyone I love. You tried to blow up Storybrooke!" Henry protested. "And you're knocked out Elise!"  
"True but that was never the point." Tamara admitted.  
The teenage girl was surprise, and so was Henry.  
"It wasn't?"  
"We came here to destroy magic, Henry, but then we found something more important, something that changed everything: you." Greg revealed.  
"But then why did you kidnap Elise as well?"  
That was a smart question. The girl mumbled when she realised she couldn't reach the pommel of her dagger. The two adults stopped talking for a moment.  
"We were asked to find her." The woman said simply.  
They stopped at some point and Elise raised her head. She saw the Charming Family racing toward them, Regina as well.  
"Henry! Henry!" They shouted.  
But of course it didn't stop the two abductors. She heard something being throw in the water then the man jumped, earning a scream from Elise.

 **Author's note: Sorry again for a small chapter, I just didn't have any inspiration at the moment I wrote it. I guess it's still good but nothing to add. The fun will begin in the next chapter! I hope you guys liked this chapter, please leave a comment or review, have a nice day or night, wherever you are.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Fifteen

As soon as they landed on a shore, Henry stood up, quickly followed by Elise. However, the latter tripped on herself and fell on the sand, while muttering a "shit". Tamara laughed at the condition of the teenager and didn't make any move to help her. The man grabbed Henry by his coat and shoved him in front of them.  
"Come on girlie, stand up." Greg told her, taking her arm and forcing her.  
"She needs something to help her to walk and stand!" Henry informed them.  
"Where the heck are we?" Elise asked. "It's not the Enchanted Forest, isn't it?"  
"Smart girl, you're right. This is not the Enchanted Forest, it is Neverland."  
"Neverland? You're here to destroy Neverland?" The boy asked in disbelief.  
"It's the mother lode of magic." The older woman told them, then she turned to her partner. "Where's the communicator? We need to signal the Home Office."  
"Here you go T." The man handed her the object while Elise and Henry were sitting, observing them.  
"An office in the jungle? Uh. Who works there?" Henry questioned.  
Greg walked toward him.  
"Who we work for is not your concern, kid. Just know that they take care of us." He told him, a bit menacing.  
Elise tensed up and glared at the man in front of them.  
"Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home after you destroy magic?" The boy continued.  
"We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause."  
"Greg?" Tamara called him.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm not getting a status light on this thing." The woman said, handing him the communicator.  
"Problems already?" Elise grinned.  
They both ignored her.  
"Did you check the batteries?" He asked her.  
When they opened the battery compartment, sands fell out. They both were surprised about it, and Elise had to admit it was strange.  
"What the hell is this? A toy?" Tamara angrily spoke.  
"It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions." Henry smiled, while Elise was trying to not burst out laughing.  
"Let's go." Greg told to Tamara. "Walk!" He said to Henry.  
The man took Elise and put her over his shoulder. The teenage girl tried to wriggle out of his grip but it was no use.

Several minutes later, Greg was trying to make a fire while Elise was sitting in a very uncomfortable position.  
"We making s'mores?" Henry asked.  
This kid was too innocent.  
"No. Building a signal." He then turned to Tamara. "Help me gather some dry leaves. We need to let the home office know that we're here."  
"And what if that's not enough? What if the empty communicator wasn't an accident?" Tamara asked him, starting to have doubts.  
"Don't let the kid get in your head." He told her.  
There were rustling leaves just next to Elise, which startled her. Greg turned his head. A group of teenagers came from the shadows, with weapons the teenage girl noted and they didn't look like they wanted to help them, they were a bit threatening and they were all young boys, mostly pre-teen and teenagers. Nevertheless, they quickly surrounded Greg, Tamara, her and Henry.  
"Who are you?" Greg asked the teenagers.  
A tall and slander boy stepped toward them. Elise couldn't see his face.  
"We're the Home Office. Welcome to Neverland." The boy greeted them, with irony and moving his club around.  
"The Home Office is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara said.  
"They're not teenagers. They're the Lost Boys." Henry answered.  
"Look at that."  
She couldn't see his face but Elise was very certain that he was grinning. But the voice reminded her of someone…  
"Why do the Lost Boys want to destroy magic?" The little boy asked.  
"Who said we wanna destroy magic." The boy continued.  
Greg walked toward him.  
"That was our mission."  
"So you were told. Yes. Now the boy and the lovely girl. Hand them over." The boy said in a serious tone.  
"Not unless you tell us the plan: for magic, for getting home." Tamara frowned.  
"You're not getting home."  
"Then you're not getting the boy." Greg spoke with defiance.  
The teenage girl stood, helping herself thanks to a tree. She knew things were going to turn bad, she could sense it. She stared at Henry and with her look, she indicated him to be prepared to run as fast as he could. He nodded in understanding.  
"Of course we are." The boy chuckled.  
A shadow flew down to them and ripped off Greg's shadow. The man fell with a scream. Elise stared with wide eyes at the creature, who looked back at her before fleeing in the dark sky again.  
"Run!" Tamara shouted to the boy and to the teenager.  
"Get the boy." The boy with the club ordered simply.

Elise was trying to run without falling but she was getting tired and she was in pain. She groaned and decided to stop. She then realised Henry wasn't with her and she cursed. Thanks to a sharp rock, she cut the ropes and took her dagger. She heard something move behind her and she whirled, her dagger changing into a two handed greatsword. The boy from earlier was there.  
"Elise…" He murmured.  
"Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?" She asked quickly, pointing her sword toward him, ready to engage a fight.  
The teenage boy took off his hood and Elise gasped. Her legs gave up and she fell hardly on the forest's ground. Her sword fell too but she was too shocked by the boy in front of her.  
"Fe… Felix?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah, it's me." He laughed. "I thought you would had forgotten about me…"  
Indeed it was him but he looked… different. He seemed darker and gloomier and tired too, his skin tone was very pale and his hair was messier. His scar didn't look any different. So yes, that was him, in the flesh. She stood up suddenly and slapped him across the face.  
"What did you do that?!"  
"That was for ordering to those two creeps to kidnap me and Henry! And for not waiting long enough when I was sleeping in that cell… Seriously, you should have shaking me up!" She angrily said, sitting back.  
Felix looked… sad and he helped her stood up. He took her sword which morphed back into the dagger and gave it to her.  
"Come, I will take you to the camp." He said.  
"The camp?"  
"Where me, Pan and the Lost Boys live. It's quite a nice place, near a river and surrounded by trees." He related to her, smiling. "You will love it, I promise it."  
"Felix, I appreciate that but I need to find Henry first." She tried. "He is alone and… and he doesn't even know how to survive on his own! Well maybe he knows how to swing a sword but he still needs practice and…  
"Don't worry about the boy, Elise." Felix cut her. He grinned. "He is in very good hands."  
She rose an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You'll see it… What happened to you? Why can't you walk like you used to?" He asked, concerned about her.  
"Uh… Well… It's… Okay, people beat me up in a cemetery because of what I have done under the Dark One's orders." She explained.  
"What?! They deserve to die." Felix said darkly.  
"I'm fine, I just need my crutches to walk but those idiots forgot to take them with us." She snickered. "In the same time, I guess they didn't have much time."  
Felix nodded and after some minutes of walking, they arrived at a small camp with several tents lying around. Some boys were sitting on logs around a fire, while others were practicing, fighting against each others. They were younger that the ones Felix brought with him to greet Greg, Tamara and the two young ones. A older boy with dark skin saw them approaching and he stood up.  
"Felix."  
"Zack, take her to the tree house and give her something to eat. And new clothes."  
"She's the girl?" He asked the blond haired boy with a smirk.  
Felix made him shut up with his glare.  
"Fine, I will take care of her. You know me."  
"Where are you going?" Elise asked Felix as he walked away.  
"Greeting a old… friend."  
The teenage girl watched as he vanished in the leaves then turned to Zack, who grinned at her.  
"What?"  
"You are exactly like Felix described you when he would talk about his _princess_." The lost boy chuckled. "He will only do when he was a bit drunk."  
Elise nodded, unsure of what to do with this information. Zack sensed that and he helped her walking. The tree house was big, with a two places large bed with white and black sheets, with animals furs and many cushions. There were candles around too, a small closet and a desk. There was also a big mirror in the corner. It was like a normal bedroom, except it was in a tree, in a camp full of teenage boys.  
"There are clothes in the closet. Felix picked them up." Zack informed her. "Call me when you are finish."  
"Thank you Zack."  
"Your welcome, fair lady." He joked before climbing down.  
Elise sighed and opened the closet. She smiled when she saw black and red clothes, her favourite colours. So he still remembered those after so much years… To avoid any disturbance, she closed the curtains of the two windows of the tree house and she picked up a short tattered black and red dress with black ripped tights and high leather boots. While she was changing, she checked her injuries, who turned out to had becoming scars and some big bruises. She winced when she touched one and decided to finish herself. Then, she walked out and saw Zack who was standing, leaning on a tree.  
"Hey, I've finished." She called.  
"Great, then come. We saved some food for you."  
She did as she was told and she sat on a log, next to a very young boy with chestnut hair, perhaps the youngest one of the group at the moment. He looked like he was six or seven years old.  
"Hey." She smiled to him.  
The boy turned to her but said nothing. Zack gave her a plate.  
"It's normal if Duckling didn't reply to you. He doesn't talk. He's mute." He told her.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah… It's quite sad. We tried to get him to talk to us or to warm up to us too but… It seems like he was far too broken."  
"Broken? What do you mean?" Elise asked, confused.  
"Mostly the boys who are here… They have some nasty pasts, that I can tell you. We believe that Duckling had been very abused. He wouldn't let us touch him and he would run away from the camp." The dark skinned boy shared. But then he smiled. "Felix was always the one sent after him, since he is second in command. The first time, he let Duckling sleep with him, to reassure him and to watch him too. And since then, Duckling had followed Felix like he was his shadow."  
"So that is why he is called Duckling?"  
"Yeah. How's the meal, lady?"  
"It's good."  
Felix appeared from no where and Duckling shot up from his seat and lunged at the taller boy, hugging him. The teenage boy patted him on the head lovingly, like a brother would have done to his younger one. Elise smiled at the sweet sight. Zack rose up and went to talk to Felix. They started to whisper and Felix looked at her. He told something to the other teenage boy then went over her, with the young boy behind him.  
"Nice dress." He said.  
"Zack told me you picked the clothes for me. So that was your plan? Asking some strangers to bring back your love…"  
"We could say that. Now, come. You must be tired."  
"I'm not."  
But he was right. She suddenly felt very sleepy. Duckling took the plate from her hands and Felix picked her up. He brought her into the Tree House, took off her shoes and put her under the soft covers. The teenager sat next to her.  
"Felix…"  
"I… I thought you were dead." He admitted tearfully. "This night, when me and Pan broke into the castle to rescue you… You weren't even breathing!"  
She listened to him, her head on his shoulder.  
"I had to go away. When I came here the first night, I… I could heard the music."  
"The music?"  
"Sometimes, I will ask the Shadow if you were alive, it wouldn't answer me but one night… One night, he told me that you were but you were under the queen's curse and that you didn't remember your past, that you were different." Felix murmured.  
"That's true."  
"After the curse was broken by this woman, I wanted to see you so badly but I knew it would blow up Pan's plan. Still, he authorizes me to go see you, while you were sleeping."  
"So it was you?" She asked him. "The boy in my bedroom, touching my hair and my face."  
He nodded.  
"I wanted to feel you, to erase those memories I had of you dead in this cell."  
"How did you come to be Pan's second in command?" She yawned.  
He chuckled. He caressed her hair, like he had done many years before.  
"It's another story for another night, now sleep."  
And she did fell asleep instantly.

 **Author's Note: I'm pretty proud of this chapter, it turned out just fine! At first, I wanted Elise to hit Felix with a stone (just like Emma did with Hook and Snow White did with her prince Charming) but I figured that it would be too much violent so I settled up to a slap (gosh it's so weird to write that XD). So, Elise wasn't brought up to Neverland just because Felix wanted to have her back, I mean it's one of the reasons because of course, Peter Pan always has a plan and Peter Pan never fails… I hope you liked Duckling and Zack too! I feel like the Lost Boys are more like brothers and family than boys under Pan's orders, sure he is using them but between them there are strong family links. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I didn't make any mistakes. Please leave a comment or review, have a nice day or night! ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Sixteenth

Felix glanced down at the sleeping boy, curled against a tree. Pan appeared next to him.  
"What are you thinking about Felix?" The leader of Neverland asked. "Thinking of the girl again?"  
"I'm more worried about your plans, Peter." He told him. "How's the boy gonna turn into a Lost One? He doesn't seems like one."  
"The princess is the key. She will convince him. The two seems to be very close." Pan smirked. "It's time to play, go wake up your princess."  
The blond teenager nodded and turned in the direction of the tree house.  
"One last thing, Felix. Don't let your feelings interfere in our plan. The girl is already making you soft." Peter Pan said, almost in disgust.  
Felix nodded again but he knew Pan's advertisement was not of use: he was sill in love with Elise. Of course, he knew of Pan's plan about her and there were some parts of it he didn't liked or agreed on but Pan always reassured him, telling him that the girl will not be harmed in any way. So, he did what his leader ordered him to: waking up the princess. She was lying in the middle of the bed, snoring softly. Felix recalled how they used to sleep, in each other's arms. He had missed her a lot. He sat next to her and nudged her with his hand. The girl mumbled in her sleep and turned away. Felix chuckled quietly.  
"Come on, love, you know better than that."  
Elise opened her eyes and groaned, sitting up, her hair was in a mess and tangled.  
"Is it the morning?" She asked, half asleep.  
"Yeah, well, if Pan decides of it. Now come, it's time to play." He told her, giving her an apple.  
"Apple, ugh? Not bad." She munched on it.  
"You're going to see your friend."  
"Henry? Henry is here?!" Elise exclaimed. "Is he okay?"  
"Look a bit tired, not very tough. Come now, the game is about to start."  
He helped her getting down on the ground and he went over a fire, sitting in front of him, looking suddenly serious, calm and dark… even a little insane and murderous. She rose an eyebrow, she never saw him this way. She heard footsteps behind her and turned, meeting Henry who gave her a hug.  
"I'm so glad you're okay! I thought they were going to hurt you… You know, because you're a girl and they are the Lost Boys… I mean, I'm certain you can defend yourself, but you're still injured and they are a bit threatening and..."  
She chuckled softly and ruffled his hair. Someone gave a little cough and Elise raised her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of the teenage boy in front of them. He looked exactly the same after all those years. She still remembered how he had seen her awake and alive when she was trapped in this jail and his smirk… Right now, all she desired was to hit in his private part. Peter Pan walked toward them, a smug grin on his face.  
"Hope you two are having a happy reunion. Now, let's play."  
Pan threw a red apple at Henry and the latter stared at it, uneasy. Elise glanced at the boy, worried, knowing his history about apples and also, how his family didn't have a good history with this fruit. However, she loved apples and sometimes, Regina would bake a cake for her with apples in it. It was a very good moment she would have then.  
"I don't like apples." Henry told Pan.  
"Who doesn't like apples?"  
"It's a family thing."  
Pan smirked and crouched to be at eye level with Henry. The teenage girl put her left hand on his shoulder and right on the pommel of her dagger.  
"Don't worry. They're not for eating. It's for a kind of game. A really fun game." He took a crossbow from no where and aimed with it. "I call it target practice."  
Some times later, Peter Pan was talking with Henry about something while Elise was sitting next to Felix and Duckling, who was sitting on her knees, pleased to have a hug.  
"Is he joking?" She asked Felix.  
"About target practice? Never." He answered, eyeing the leader of Neverland.  
"Felix! Get over here!" Pan shouted.  
The blond boy stood, emotionless and stepped toward the other one. Elise followed after him, Duckling by her side. Henry was clearly worried.  
"Is Felix good? Is his aim good?" Henry questioned with a trembling voice.  
The last time she saw Felix shooting someone with an arrow, he had sprained his arm. Up to this day, she still didn't know how that could have happen. So no, Felix wasn't good.  
"Doesn't matter. You're the one doing the shooting." Pan answered him.  
"I don't wanna shoot." The boy replied.  
"Shoot. Shoot. Shoot." The Lost Boys started to chant.  
Elise watched them, they looked like a sect. She then glanced at Henry, who clearly didn't have any intention to shoot. Like her, he knew that since he never touched a crossbow, he will miss the apple and eventually kill Felix. Duckling gripped her dress, probably because he was afraid too so she put her hand on his head and started to caress it lovingly, to reassure him.  
"You won't hit him. Trust yourself. Go on." Pan coaxed him. Felix put the apple on his head and leaned against the tree. "It's exhilarating."  
No it wasn't. It was more likely giving Elise a heart attack. The lost ones were still chanting "shoot, shoot, shoot" as a kind of encouragement. Even Felix started to chant it. Finally Henry aimed at the apple and the teenage girl had to resist the urge to run over and take this goddamn crossbow from his hands and break it. Suddenly Henry changed his target, loosing the arrow at Peter Pan. The latter caught the arrow midair and stared at him. Elise was somehow relieved.  
"Told you it was exhilarating. Come on, I have something to show you. And you too, Elise."

She never had trusted him. And it was not now she would start to do so. They were sitting next each other while Pan was sitting on the opposite.  
"Look at the fun they are having. The thing with this place, Henry, is that no one tells you no. You can do as you want." Pan told him then he stared at Elise. "Nobody orders you what to do."  
She scoffed at that and crossed her arms. She watched a group of boys and noted that one of them had a bandaged hand.  
"Do they never hurt themselves?" Henry asked.  
"All the time. Sometime I had four boys with missing fingers. Cost of the game. They don't mind." The green eyed boy said.  
"I… We don't belong here." The little boy continued.  
"Actually, you both do. We've been waiting for you a very long time, Henry. Long before you were even born."  
"I don't believe that."  
"You should. This place runs on imagination. On believe. But your world stopped believing. Magic is dying and you, Henry, need to save it." Pan revealed.  
"In my world you mean?"  
"In every world. You need to bring it back. That's your destiny. To return the magic. To be the savior."  
Peter Pan was trying to convince him but it wasn't working.  
"My mum Emma is the Savior. Not me."  
"She broke some curse, yeah."  
Henry looked at him questioningly and Elise must have done too because he quickly explained himself:  
"Oh, I know more than you think. But what if breaking the curse wasn't the thing that made her the savior. What if having you was. Think about it. You both descend from the greatest of light and of dark. Believing that's a coincidence that the sprout of the Dark One met your mother? You were created for a reason and I can help you find it."  
"So you're thinking I'm supposed to save magic?" Henry asked.  
"I'm not thinking. I believe. Remember, I've said I've something to show you." He handed Henry a scroll. Elise glanced at it, sceptical. "Here. I had this for a very long time. Long before you were even thought about. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for."  
Henry took the scroll and without taking a look at it he dropped the paper to the ground.  
"I don't believe you." The little boy told him, seriousness in his voice.  
"You remind me of your father." Pan let out. "Now, dear Elise, may you come with me? I need to talk to you, in private."  
She saw from the corner of her eyes Felix leaving the camp but didn't question it. She rose up from the seat and followed Peter Pan. They too left the camp to have some quietness maybe. The boy stopped suddenly and made a wooden chair appeared from thin air.  
"Sit please. I know you are hurt."  
She did as he asked her too. But why was he so kind to her?  
"I thought by bringing you here would have been more enjoyable, since I have a lot to discuss with you."  
She chortled.  
"What are you going to tell me? Oh, let me guess. "Sorry to not flew back to you when I saw you were in fact awake and full of live the night I took Felix to Neverland"." She said, imitating his voice.  
"In fact, I am indeed sorry about that. It was not a nice gesture from my part." He told her. "But now, I will tell you why I asked those two adults to bring you to us. I think you had noted how some of the boys crave for a motherly touch. Actually, all of them do."

Elise was silent, waiting for him to develop.  
"You want me to be their mother?" She asked finally.  
"Yes. But there is another reason to why you are here. I know you are a princess, that you posses at this very moment two magical objects, the dagger and the whistle. Only special people can use them, Elise. I know a lot about your lineage too. Nobody could use the whistle and the bow."  
"The bow had been destroyed." She told him, still frustrated about what happened with the weapon.  
"It's when you are wrong, dear princess."  
Pan held his hand and the Sun's Bow appeared. Elise was shocked.  
"How?"  
"Only magic can repair a magical weapon. Here it's yours. Take it back." He handed her the bow and she took it immediately. "You are not like those other girls Elise, you are more than that. There is a prophecy about you." He informed her.  
"That's right, of course there is one." She scoffed, not believing him.  
"It say that the last born of the ruler of Frenkilan will have the power of ripping a part of her own heart and place it in the chest of the person she wants." He told her. "It could be useful. Imagine if poor Felix got his heart taken from him and that he is "dead", only you could save him."  
She was silent, trying to take in everything he told her. Was it true and possible? Could he been telling lies? Probably. But what about being the lost ones's mother? She was not sure of how to do that! Wait, why whas she thinking of actually doing it? Anyway, one thing was sure: Emma, Snow White, David and Regina were searching for Henry and her, maybe Rumplestiltskin too. The air turned cold and Elise started to feel cold. Of course, Pan saw that and helped her to stand.  
"Let's go back to the camp shall we? The boys are waiting for the party to begin!"

 **Author's note: Another chapter done! So what do you guys think about what Pan told Elise? It is just lies or true? Oh and do you guys liked when I started writing Felix's point of view in the beginning of the chapter (not sure if you guys understood what I mean by that question, my English is so terrible)? I plan on doing it often, to see how Felix sees and views what is happening. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I didn't make any mistakes, leave a comment or review, and have a nice day or night! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Donkeyskin:**

Chapter Seventeenth:

Felix walked through the jungle, with an lantern, a sly smirk on his face. Seeing the shadow carrying the person, he knew exactly where it was going to drop it. He hided behind a tree and waited for the person to fall on the spot. And he already had known who was the person. He waited for him to stand up before emerging from the shadows.  
"Welcome home, Baelfire. Pan will be so happy to see you." He declared before bonding his prisoner's hands.

They were now walking, Baelfire in front of him.  
"Feels like just yesterday I welcomed you to Neverland the first time, Baelfire. Gotta say, hoped I'd never see you again." He told him, nudging him with his club.  
"Then maybe Pan shouldn't have taken my son."  
"Maybe you should've left well enough alone." Felix retorted.  
"I'm gonna get him back."  
The teenager scoffed, amused and irritated by that attitude.  
"You really believe that? You were a lost boy. You know Peter Pan's not be to trifled with. You know how long he's been searching for the heart of the truest believer. Do you really believe he'll just... give him up?"  
"Maybe, if I ask nicely."  
Felix chuckled.  
"You may have grown up, Baelfire, but it would appear you have grown up stupid."  
"I have grown up. I don't know if I'm stupid or not, but I do know I know how to tie an overhand knot." The man said before punching him in the face.  
The boy groaned before collapsing on the ground.

Elise watched as the Lost Boys were dancing and whooping in a strange and dangerous trance, Henry was at her side and Duckling was fast asleep beside her. Pan approached them.  
"You don't want to join in the celebration, Henry? Elise?"  
"Nothing to celebrate." Henry said, with Elise nodding.  
"Nothing to celebrate?" Pan asked with a chuckle. "This whole party is to celebrate you both."  
"Us?"  
"And why is that?" Elise questioned.  
"Because Henry, you've come to save magic, of course. And you, Elise, you're their new mother. And I, for one, can't think of a reason more deserving of celebration than that. Just look at them."  
"We're not like them. Or you." The boy told the leader.  
"Sure you are! You're still a boy. Maybe a song will get you both on your feet." Pan said, taking his pipes and bringing them to his mouth.  
He started to blow into it but Elise couldn't hear anything.  
"Sorry. I… I don't hear anything." Henry apologized.  
"Interesting. You see, this pipe's enchanted, Henry. It can only be heard by certain children. Your friend Elise here had seen the effect it had on them, a long time ago." Pan explained.  
"Like who?"  
Just before he could answer, Felix appeared, a bruise on his face, looking angry and frustrated about something. He shoved a boy on his way and stopped, waiting for Peter Pan.  
"You'll find out soon enough, I promise." Pan told them before standing up and went over him. "What? I know that look. What happened?"  
The teenage girl was glad to be able to listen to their conversation.  
"Baelfire. I'm afraid he got away." Felix declared, shaking his head.  
"Well, then why didn't you get him back?" The other boy asked him, angrily.  
"I tried. I followed his trail and found two of our sentries knocked out... By a sleeping spell." He revealed.  
"The Dark One. So father and son have been reunited."  
"They'll be coming for the boy and Elise. We should move them somewhere safe."  
"Now, now, Felix. Where's your sense of adventure? We can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin." Pan smirked, patting him on the shoulder.  
Elise frowned at the revelation. So Rumpelstiltskin has a son? They whispered some things to each other and Duckling moved in his sleep. The teenager chuckled softly at him before standing up and taking the young boy in her arms. She went into his tent, the smallest one which was next to Felix's, and tucked him in his bed. It felt weird to do that, she wasn't used to it.  
"Hey."  
She turned and saw Felix at the entrance, his eyes on the boy.  
"He's cute, isn't he?"  
"Yeah, he is."  
He took her hand and led her outside.  
"Come now, I want to show you something." He smiled.  
"But what about…?"  
Felix huffed.  
"Pan doesn't have to know everything."

She giggled as the two of them ran through the thick jungle. It had been such a long time they didn't had done this and she was happy to share a private moment, just the two of them. After a while, they slowed down and were now walking in the forest, who wasn't looking as threatening and dark as the jungle.  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked the tall boy.  
"My secret place."  
Felix took her hand and led her through some bushes. She gasped at the sight of the landscape. It was a lagoon, filled with blue crystal water, green emerald grass and leaves. It was truly a stunning place, untouched by Peter Pan's dark magic. She turned to Felix.  
"Where did you find this place?"  
"Well, at the beginning of live there, I wasn't… wasn't in the mood of playing game. So I would just walk and walk for hours and one day, I found this place." He grinned at her. "So do you like it?"  
"Yeah, a lot."  
"Good."  
The teenager started to strip, making the girl blush.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Swimming of course. We aren't going to do that fully clothed. And shall I remember you it's not the first time you see me doing that?"  
"I didn't plan…"  
Felix ran past her and jumped into the water. Elise sighed and also started to strip. She dove into the water, the warmness of it surrounding her. She went to the surface and took in her surroundings. The teenager was nowhere to be seen.  
"Felix? Come on, it's not funny!" She called.  
Something took both of her legs and brought her underwater. She let out a small cry and tried to struggle but it was no use. She kicked the thing -or rather- person in his leg and they both went at the surface.  
"Felix! You're such a prick!" She shouted at him.  
"You still hate it, don't you?" He smirked at her.  
"Well yeah!"  
She didn't realised that they were so close to each other. Felix's blue and grey eyes were looking deep into her green's ones. She put her arms around his shoulder and he leaned in. They kissed and it was just the same sensation as it was many years ago. It made her feel warm, bubbly, happy and secure, and not forgetting that she was reassured that the butterflies in her stomach were still there. After a while they parted and she giggled when she saw the boy's cheeks who were red.  
"It been a while since I kissed a girl." He told her quietly.  
Elise laughed at his last words, which made the boy worry.  
"What did I say?"  
"No… Nothing… It just reminds me of a song, which I love quite a lot." She answered with a smile. She kissed him again.  
"I love you Elise." Felix told her, putting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "I missed you so much. It was horrible."  
"I missed you too, my love."  
"We can have a new life, a new start. Without nobody to tell us what to do. The Lost Boys can be our family. And we will always be together, always." He muttered, hugging her tight.  
She closed her eyes and hummed at his words. Yes, a life here would be perfect. 

**Author's note: HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! I hope you enjoyed the cute time between our two young lovers because the story will be darker in the next chapters. Anyway, I hope I didn't make any mistake, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: warning for violence.**

 **Donkeyskin**

Chapter Eighteenth

As they went back to the camp, the boys were still dancing crazily around the giant bonfire. And Elise was surprised when she saw that Henry was among them. Pan was in the middle, near the fire and was laughing but he stopped when he saw Felix and Elise, standing still and not joining the party. He glared at the tall blond boy before going over the teenage girl and smiled at her.  
"Seem like you two had fun finally. Why won't you join the party, Elise? After all, this is all for you and as you can see, your friend Henry is celebrating too."  
"Sorry, but I'm tired." She said coldly.  
"Well then, I won't bother you anymore."  
The two boys watched her leave and Felix frowned when he saw the way Pan was looking at her.  
"Where were you Felix? I told you to stay there in case of problem. It was the plan!"  
The boy rolled her eyes.  
"It's not like anything happened."  
"We nearly lost the boy… but I will admit it was part of the game. Nonetheless you need to be punished…"  
He gulped but tried to hide the fact he was scared of what the boy had in mind for him.  
"It's the girl who is making you weak. Stop feeling anything for her." Pan scolded.  
"Easy for you to say. You never loved somebody." The other one retorted, rolling his eyes.  
"Of course I did."  
"Wendy doesn't count. You were and still are using her."  
Pan laughed darkly and with a flick of his hand, he put Felix in a kneeling position.  
"I'm starting to believe you aren't as supportive of our plan as you were before, Felix. Love is making you weak. Perhaps it was a bad idea to bring the girl here… I might ask the sirens to drown her…"  
"No!"  
"No? Come on Felix, it's for your own good…"  
"No, don't do anything to her, please…"  
Pan frowned and let him stood up.  
"You sound like a dog. Too much faithful to her. What about your loyalty to me?"  
"Pan, it's okay, everything is under control." The blond told him.  
"Fine. I trust you. But tell me, what did you two do in the secret lagoon? Nothing to dirty I hope…"  
"We did nothing."  
The brown haired boy hummed and started to play his pipes again. And as usual, Felix couldn't hear anything and sat on a log, focusing on the fire. After a few minutes, the boys went to sleep and Pan sat next to him.  
"We got our dear friend Bealfire back."  
"Yeah."  
"I plan on keeping him in his cage, maybe turn him into a pet I don't know yet…"

Elise walked through the camp, a bit bored. She came across Zack and another boy sparing with each other and she observed them for a moment. Another boy came next to her and crossed his arms. He turned to her.  
"You're the girl who are gonna be our mama?" He mocked.  
She ignored him. All the boys stopped sparing and playing to look at them.  
"What? Don't have the nerve to bark back, just like you do with Pan?"  
"Stop it Lev." Zack warned. "If Felix heard you speak like that, he will have you beaten up. And we both know that it's not something a boy wants."  
"So, girlie here is the beloved of our second in command. The only one who can make him cry."  
"Lev!" Another boy shouted.  
"What do you want?" Elise asked, annoyed by the boy's attitude.  
"Oh I don't know… Maybe a kiss. Just like those you gave to Felix."  
As an answer, she kicked him in the crotch but not hard enough to make him suffer. But he was clearly in pain and angry by what the girl just did to him.  
"You fucking whore!"  
"You wanted a fight? Is that what you wanted, Lev? Then I'm going to give you hell." Elise declared, taking her dagger and changing it to a broadsword. The boys encircled them, some of them cheering. Zack looked very worried. Lev took his sword as well and they started to fight. Lev attacked her first and she blocked his attack. She pushed him as far as she could but Lev was stronger that she was and of course, even with some of Pan's magic her injuries were still painful and she was still limping a bit. So she wasn't at her best at this very moment. He lunged at her with a battle cry and Elise barely avoided that. He slashed her arm and the teenager murmured a curse when she saw blood dropping from her new wound. She was too preoccupied by this that she didn't see the boy coming. He punched her with the pommel of his sword on the cheek then punched her on the nose. She backed up, feeling her nose bleeding a lot. She groaned in pain and tried to stop it, not without letting her guard down.  
"You're not that strong, princess!" Lev laughed, pleased with himself and lowering dangerously his guard.  
She took the opportunity and pushed him with her leg to make him fall. The boy fell in the dirt and let go of his sword. The teenager then sat on his torso and put her sword under on his throat.  
"You don't call me princess, understand?!" She shouted at him. He nodded slowly "And next time, you won't be so lucky. I will cut your crotch and make you eat it!" She threatened, her eyes narrowing at him.  
She felt the boy shaking under her, maybe because he didn't think that she would defeat him and say such things. She huffed and stood up, barely hearing the cheering of the boys. Zack helped her and make her sit somewhere. He winced when he pocked her nose and she flinched.  
"I think Lev might had broken it." He said, fear in his voice. "Felix is going to murder him for attacking you."  
"You think so?"  
"Oh, trust me, I saw him beating a boy nearly to death just because he was looking at his drawings." The boy informed her.  
"Felix still draw?"  
"Yeah, he's pretty good. It's his secret activity, he doesn't like when someone watch him drawing or even look at the drawings he made. He just gets angry and frustrated."  
"It's weird. I had never seen him in this state, it's so unlikely."  
Zack stared at her sadly.  
"People change, Elise. Not in good, not in bad. And I think when Felix lost you, he just lost hope. His old personality changed. It was part of the grief stages, I presume."  
Elise didn't say anything and let the boy putting a bandage on her arm. He gave her a piece of clothing to not let the blood falling any longer.  
"Well, that was quite the show you did back then." A cocky voice said.  
The dark skinned boy shot up to his foot, as a salute to the leader of Neverland. Pan approached them both and smiled.  
"Lev isn't going to forget what happened to him today. It was a good lesson that you taught him Elise."  
"Oh, really?" The girl asked, sarcastically.  
"Yeah, you taught him to never mess with mother dearest."  
Peter Pan realised that the lost boy was still there.  
"Zack, some new boys got lost in the jungle. Again. Can you get them for me?" He asked him.  
"Of course, Pan."  
The boy left the camp and Pan crouched down, inspecting the bloody nose of the teenage girl.  
"Look painful."  
"It is." The teenage girl said.  
"Then, allow me to heal you, like I did with your old injuries. But it's going to hurt a bit." He offered.  
"It's not like I'm suffering already."  
Pan took that for a yes then waved his hand in front of her nose. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue to not shout. She heard several cracks in her nose then she felt it was once again normal.  
"Thanks." She said.  
"Your welcome. Oh, did you know where Felix went?"  
"No, I don't."  
"Oh, can you search him for me? I need some help with something." He asked.  
She had to admit, it was suspicious.  
"Yeah, of course. Do you have any ideas where he could be?"  
"I think he may be on the other side of the island, in the Red Flowers field. My shadow will help you out."  
She nodded, took her bow and went on her way. As Peter Pan said, the shadow quickly came beside her, floating above the forest ground. It was silent. Suddenly the shadow flew in the sky and then flew back to her, offering the teenager it's black hand. She stared at him and hesitated for a moment but she gave in and took it. They flew for a few minutes and the shadow dropped her softly on the ground. Elise walked, the shadow behind. She arrived at a field of red flowers and she approached it. She realised they weren't red, well yes they were, but it weren't from the pigment, it were from blood. The odour was at first pleasant but then it turned sickening. She grimaced and turned away from the field, feeling ill. At this moment, she heard some giggles. She followed the sounds and found Felix talking with a… girl?! She hided in some bushes, observing them. The girl's skin was tan, she had black hair with her hair styled in two braids and she was wearing some Amerindian dress, just like in the Disney movie Pocahontas, but it was more realist and prettier. She must be Tiger Lily then. Felix was in front of her, smiling and listening to what the girl was saying. Elise was too far away from them to heard anything. But one thing was sure: she was starting to get jealous. Felix seemed so… relaxed with the girl. Tiger Lily put her hand on his arm, telling him something and it was the last straw. She didn't care if she wasn't silent, she stood up and turned away. The teenage boy must have seen her because after a few seconds, she heard someone running behind her.  
"Elise!"  
She rolled her eyes. Of course it was Felix. She didn't stop though.  
"Wait! Are you ignoring me?"  
She huffed and stopped. She spun to face him.  
"So, how's your friend?"  
"What friend?"  
Elise groaned.  
"Oh I don't know which one, maybe the girl you were with a few seconds ago?"  
"You mean Tiger Lily?" He asked.  
"She's your friend?"  
Felix seemed embarrassed.  
"You… You could say that." The teenage boy stuttered.  
"So what? Is she more?" Elise questioned.  
"No!" He answered, confused.  
"Do you have some with her too? That why you didn't come to me when you knew I was alive?" She asked quickly, because of anger.  
"Of course not Elise!" He shouted. "It's just… You wouldn't understand!"  
"You know what, I think I perfectly understand."  
The shadow appeared in front of her and she took it's hand. It carried her in the air and put her down in front of the Lost Boys camp. She strode through the camp, ignoring Zack and Duckling, as well as Henry and went into her tree house. She fell on the bed with a sob and tucked herself to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Merry Christmas (again!)! Yes, I know there is Tiger Lily at some point in the last seasons of Once Upon A Time but I don't know, it just it didn't feel right for her to be a fairy or something like that so, yup, here she is! And yeah, Elise is easily pretty jealous and a bit possessive ^^". One of her negative trait. And poor Felix, I hate making him suffer but he is going to feel worse, I'm so sorry about that. As you can see, I changed some scenes from the episode Nasty Habit (or I think it is?), instead of being with the Lost Boys and getting Henry back and capturing a second time Neal, Felix was with Elise, in the lagoon ^^". So sorry for talking (or rather writing) too much. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Donkeyskin:**

Chapter Nineteenth:

"You realise that you have no proof of what you're saying, right?" Henry asked.  
Elise huffed and crossed her arms.  
"Well, no I don't but…"  
"I mean, they are basically holding us hostages here but look at him! He looks like a lost puppy! Elise, you should go and talk to him about what happen. I'm sure he got a good reason for not telling you what he was doing with Tiger Lily." He continued.  
"Ugh, fine."  
"Henry. I have to talk with you. About our little secret." Pan told him, as he approached them.  
The teenage girl stared at Henry.  
"What secret?"  
"If it's a secret, he can't tell you." The leader smirked.  
The two left the camp and Elise observed Felix, who was training some boys. She sighed and didn't know how to go to him. She couldn't just walk up and jump at him, saying sorry and kissing him, it couldn't work. She had to apologize but how? As she was thinking, she heard someone whistling behind her. The teenager decided to go investigating and she quickly found footsteps marks on the ground, she trailed them and arrived at a small clearing, surrounded by tall and big trees which looked quite threatening.  
"Hi."  
She turned around, unsheathed her dagger and pointed toward… the same girl she saw with Felix yesterday. She rolled her eyes and put her weapon back in the sheath.  
"You are Elise, I presume?" She said.  
"Yes and you are Tiger Lily."  
"I know you saw me and… Felix at the Red Flowers Field and I completely understand why you went off. I mean, I guess I would have done the same to be honest with you."  
"Get to the point." Elise told her a bit frustrated by all the blathering the girl in front her was doing.  
"Oh right. We are frenemies."  
The teenage girl blinked twice with her mouth wide open, confused about the Amerindian girl just had told her.  
"What?"  
"With Felix. He knows how me and my tribe can go off and on of the island. Until now, he was blackmailing me into checking up on someone. And this someone is you. Yesterday, when you saw us together, he was actually thanking me which is quite unusual with him. He is always so dark, so lout and so strange, no offense." She explained to the other girl.  
Elise thought of what Zack had told her and she grimaced, thinking how Felix must have suffered from her "death", to change all his personality and his moods. She blamed herself for having being so mean with him.  
"Thanks… I guess…" Elise whispered.  
Tiger Lily smiled at her.  
"You are very welcome. Me and my tribe are going to another realm, so we won't be seeing each other. Can you say goodbye for me to Felix?"  
"Of course. It's the least I can do." Elise nodded.  
"Thank you. You are a great person, you will make a prodigious and astounding queen in the future, I'm sure of it!" The girl exclaimed before running off in the dark jungle.  
The teenager stared off then went back to the Lost Boys camp. The boys were either playing or sparing, but she didn't know the difference. All their games involved fighting. She searched through the entire camp but Felix was nowhere to be seen. She started to worry then searched for another person, the boy who seemed to be very good friend with the one she loved. Zack was with Duckling and some young boys, showing them some moves. She stood a bit afar from them, watching the older boy acting like a big brother and mentor at the same time. Hopefully, he saw her, told something to the little boys and went over her with a smile.  
"Hey. You seem to be happier than yesterday."  
"Yeah, I… I had a fight with Felix and I want to apologize because I know that I was wrong."  
"Oh… That's nice!"  
"So, do you where he is?" She asked.  
"No, but he may be at his secret spot. He never talked about it to me but I'm sure he must had brought you to it." He answered.  
Elise smiled at him, grateful.  
"Thank you so much, Zack!"  
"Your welcome, fair lady. Or should I rather say, mommy?" The boy joked with a laugh. 

The teenage girl didn't really remember where the secret lagoon was but she found some marks of Felix's passage in the jungle so she decided to follow his trail. As she walked, she heard some roars and stopped, unsure of what creature make that sound. Was it friendly? She doubted it, the roar seemed like to be a tiger's one, which was a feline, with enormous claws and a powerful jaw and since she was on Neverland, she was sure the creature was more than that so she started to run, in Felix's direction. She stumbled on a rock and shouted as she started to fall down a slope. The teenage girl hit her head on the ground strongly and she winced at that, rubbing the spot where she felt pain.  
"Elise?"  
It was Felix's voice. She stood up, searching him with her eyes. He jumped from a tree's branch and landed in front of her, startling the teenager.  
"You scared me!"  
"Sorry."  
An awkward silence established itself between the two, who couldn't watch the other one in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry, for yesterday." Elise apologized, staring at her boots. "It was unfair of me to not had listened to you and… I'm so bad at this." She mumbled the last part, to herself.  
The blond haired boy listened carefully to what she was saying and he chuckled when he heard what she murmured. He approached her.  
"It's okay, I forgive you. I should have told you that me and Tiger Lily are… not in good terms." He tried to explain.  
"Yeah, she told me. You two are frenemies and you sent her to stalk me." She said with a wink.  
Felix's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
"Well… uhm… I…" He stammered, trying to explain himself.  
"I understand, don't worry. I would have done the same."  
She took his hand and he leaned in her touch. She remarked that he was holding a sheet of paper in his other hand with a pen.  
"What is this?" She asked, curious.  
"Oh that… It's a drawing." He replied.  
"Can I see it?"  
Felix seemed embarrassed but he obeyed. The teenage boy gave her the paper and she looked at it.  
"It's… me."  
"Yeah. I… I draw you every time I think of you." He revealed.  
"It's so… realistic. You could go to an art school!" She exclaimed, forgetting he didn't live in the Land Without Magic.  
"Ugh… Whatever you say."  
It turned cold suddenly and Elise shivered. Felix gave her his cloak.  
"Let's go back to the camp." He said.

When they went back to the camp, holding hands, they found the first part of the camp abandoned. Felix and Elise got worried immediately, knowing something was wrong. She took her dagger and changed it to a medieval sword while her partner took his club and started to swing it around.  
"Where are the boys? It's too late for a game." Elise said.  
"I know. Something must have happened to them."  
"Elise!"  
The two turned around and the teenage girl was shocked to see Regina running toward them, with Snow White and Emma at her side. Regina looked relieved to see her alive but her face changed when she saw who was standing beside her. She raised her hand and sent Felix flying against a tree.  
"Stay away from her!"  
"Elise, are you alright?" Emma asked.  
"Felix!" The girl cried, dashing at his side.  
She kneeled down and checked if he had any injury. He had a small bump on the back of his head. She touched it and he winced.  
"Sorry." She whispered, hugging him.  
"Is everything okay here?" A strange voice with an accent asked.  
A man wearing a long black coat appeared, walking toward them. Elise noted he had a hook for a hand, so he was Captain Hook. Felix growled when he saw the older man.  
"Girlie, I think you should stay away from this boy, he is no good." He told her.  
"This "boy" is good, Captain Eyeliner." Elise said.  
She heard the muffled laugh of Snow White and she rolled her eyes.  
"Elise, he is dangerous. Look at what he and his friends did to you!" Regina exclaimed.  
"Oh right, I didn't tell you about the boy I loved for years, didn't I?"  
The four adults were silent, confused and probably shocked from what she had just revealed to them.  
"What?" Emma said.  
"Explain yourself." Regina demanded.  
The teenage girl helped Felix to his feet and she saw how uneasy he was around the adults. She couldn't blame him for that. Almost every adult he and her encounter turned to be huge jerks who only cared for them.  
"Felix and I are lovers, since… I guess a century? I don't know I lose count." She revealed.  
"You had to be kidding, right?" Emma asked, stunned. "It's a joke."  
"He must have bewitched her." Snow White suggested.  
"No, he didn't." Elise defended, placing herself in front of the blond boy.  
"Nevertheless, he is the one responsible for what happened to Henry." Regina declared, glaring at him.  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
She turned to face Felix, who looked guilty.  
"I tried to stop him." He told her quietly.  
"Felix…"  
"Pan took Henry's heart." The evil queen said loudly. "And your… lover is his second in command. He must had known of this since the beginning. Elise, he must had manipulated you."  
Elise was lost and didn't know what to think or believe. Felix placed his hands on her shoulder and she stared into his eyes.  
"Love, I knew about this but I would never use you." He murmured, cupping her cheeks. "I tried to stop him." He repeated. "I knew it was a bad plan, but he had to do it. To save the island, it's inhabitants and us. I promise you."  
"I trust you." Elise said, kissing him.  
She heard someone gaging behind them and she rolled her eyes.  
"The queen, she seems like she wants to murder me…" He whispered.  
"No, I won't permit her to do that. I will defend you. And the boys too. Don't worry."  
He nodded and caressed lovingly her cheek, she leaned in his touch and appreciated every second of this gesture. Suddenly, Felix was taken away by Hook, who pinned him on the ground, tying his hands, against the teenage girl's protests.

Henry was on his back and he looked like he was sleeping, but he was not. Elise sighed at this sad sight, feeling guilty about whatever happened to him. Apparently, David couldn't leave the island because of an injury healed with a magical water, the father of Henry, Baelfire or Neal, as he called himself now, was alive and they all searched for a way to take back Henry's heart. The teenage girl observed the group of Lost Boys, sitting together, and they looked miserable without Pan. Zack saw her and sent her a small smile, that she returned. She felt guilty about that too. Duckling was shaking with fright and she just wanted to scoop him in her arms and calm him. Emma went in front of them and started to speak:  
"Guys, listen to me. We are not going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan and I get that, but you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never gonna find my family. I was an orphan like all of you. A lost girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone." She stopped for a moment to look at her parents. "That I have a lot of people who love me. And I never thought that was gonna happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you." She said, wanting to reassure them.  
"Pan is the only family we need." Felix retorted.  
"No, family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart!"  
"To save the island." A younger boy said.  
"No, to save himself." Emma responded.  
"Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us." The blond boy told the Lost Boys.  
"No, he doesn't. We care about you. And we can save you. We can take you home with us. To our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart, he can be stopped." The woman continued.  
Elise scoffed at that. Snow White walked up to them.  
"You just have to tell us where he is."  
Felix stood up slowly and started darkly at them.  
"Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe." He declared but Hook forced him back down with his hook hand. "That's the only hope you'll get."  
Emma stared down at him.  
"Where is Pan?" She asked.  
"Not. Telling." Felix pronounced.  
"Can you really bring us home?" The young lost boy asked of all sudden.  
The adults's attention went to him.  
"Shut your mouth!" Felix shouted.  
Emma kneeled in front of him and smiled a bit.  
"Yes, with your help, we can."  
"His thinking tree."  
"No!" The teenage boy screamed.  
"Yes, his thinking tree." Lev said.  
"Stop it! All of you!" Felix shouted again.  
"What is that?" Emma questioned to the boys.  
"That's where he goes when he wants to be alone."  
"You can find him there. It's not far." Lev revealed.  
"No, don't trust her!" Felix yelled.  
"Can you tell us where that is?"  
"But you have to swear... swear that you'll take us with you." The young boy said, watching all his friends who nodded in agreement, even Zack.  
"I promise. We are going home." Emma said tearfully.  
Elise stared at Felix, who looked mortified by what the boys told the adult. Emma, Snow White and Regina decided to go pay Pan a little visit, to take back Henry's heart. The boys decided to stick together, talking with Neal and Wendy while Felix was alone, against a tree. She walked toward him, arms crossed and sat next to him.  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
"It's okay. It's not your fault. It's the traitors's." Felix grumbled.  
"I… I… don't know what to do or say to you." She admitted.  
"Kiss me." He said, looking at her. "Please."  
She smiled a little and did what he asked her. She kissed him.  
"Everything is going to be alright. I promise you." The teenage girl swore. "We are not going to be separated again, now or later."

 **Author's note: This chapter was quite long but I was very inspired. I hope you guys liked it! I won't be able to post another chapter tomorrow, just to warn you guys. I hope I didn't make any mistakes, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Twentieth

Elise watched as the Lost Boys went on the ship, David brutally pushed Felix down and the latter sent him a glare. Duckling was at her hip, visibly tired and scared. Hook appeared from behind her and told her she could put the boy in some hammock beneath the deck, next to his quarter. She did so, tucking the small boy carefully and with care. He fell asleep immediately, curling on himself and she smiled softly. The teenage girl stood up and went back on the deck, where she saw Henry, well and alive, being hugged by the members of his family. His eyes met hers and he ran up to her, hugging her tight.  
"I'm so sorry Elise." He told her.  
"You did nothing to me, Henry. No need for apologize, okay?"  
He nodded and went back with his family. The teenager walked toward the blond boy, still in a sitting position. He looked up to her.  
"So? How's the reunion?"  
"Nice, I guess. But now that they know I'm with you, I sense that they are going to treat me differently." Elise confided to him, sitting down. She sighed. "It's not like they were here for me anyway."  
Felix stared at her sadly and put his arm around her shoulder, letting the girl put her head on his shoulder.  
"What do you think they are going to do with… them?" The teenage boy asked, designing the Lost Boys with a movement from his head.  
"I guess they are going to be put in an orphanage, waiting for a family to adopt them." The girl answered simply.  
"And… what about Duckling?"  
"I can take him with me. I'm old enough to take care of him. And you are going to stay with me, aren't you?"  
"Of course." He said, kissing her head. "I love you."  
She opened her mouth to reply but she was interrupted by Regina.  
"I need to talk to you." She said to Elise sternly, before glancing at the boy next to her. "Now and in private."  
The teenage girl rolled her eyes, annoyed, then went with the former evil queen and they went to a quiet and seclude place. Elise crossed her arms, to warm herself. Her clothes weren't thick enough, they were made for Neverland's cool and warm weather.  
"What do you want to talk about, Regina?" The teenage girl asked.  
"I… I heard what you said to… Felix. That you didn't think that we weren't here for you but I assure you that it's not the case. I have been very worried for you during this journey."  
She was trying her best but it wasn't working. Of course Elise knew they were only here for Henry.  
"Listen, I don't know what Pan or this boy you've been with told you but you are loved Elise. You're not a Lost Girl."  
Seriously, this was annoying her. Maybe Regina had loved her during the curse as a daughter but now it was broken, all what mattered now was Henry and his wellbeing. She somehow felt left out sometimes but it made her stronger and harder than she was before. The teenager snickered and stared at the older woman.  
"You're right Regina, I'm not lost. I'm just a regular villain with a tragic past. And I know I'm loved, well I was, but since the curse is broken, I guess the only person who really loves me here is Felix." She told her bitterly.  
Regina seemed shocked by this and tried to say something back but the teenager was quicker than her.  
"Once we land on Storybrooke, I'm taking my things from your house and move in my former one. Me and Felix are going to take Duckling. Don't try to stop me. Maybe I will get my happy ever after, after all." Elise informed her, before passing her and going back next to her lover.  
"So?" He questioned, worry on his face.  
"She just talked bullshit. Nothing to worry about." She answered. Then she remarked the plate in his hands. "You got food? How come I didn't get any food?" 

Storybrooke seemed to be alright but strange and a bit intimadating. Felix looked at Elise, who didn't seem to be really happy to be back. Maybe it was because the people who beat her up were still walking in those streets weren't worried about being arrested and throw in jail for what they had done. A group of three teenagers walked toward them, the leader of them being a dark skinned girl with a big smile on her face. His lover let go of his hand and she trotted toward them, a small mirk on her face too. They hugged her and as they talked, Felix noticed Henry… Well Pan in Henry's body putting himself next to him.  
"What do you have in mind, Peter?" He asked, observing the boy's family discoursing with some of their friends. "What if someone decides to open that box; let the real boy out?"  
"That's not the problem, trust me."  
"What's the next step?"  
"With all the things you did with the girl, you need to be punished." He said, hiding a smirk. "Hey, Mom, Dad. What about Felix? He's still free." He shouted to his "parents".  
"What are you doing?" The blond boy asked him.  
"They need to trust me." Pan justified.  
The family walked toward him and Felix felt the need to push his leader in the face for what he had done to him. All his plans with Elise were falling through. Regina was the first to speak.  
"Henry's right. We can't just let Felix walk away free."  
"Don't worry, we got plenty of cell space for this guy." David told her, seizing Felix by his arm and dragging him away.  
"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Elise yelled at him, running toward the both of them, with her friends behind her.  
Felix turned to her and he trusted Pan and his plan, he needed to reassure her. It was hurting him to lie once again to her but he had no choice. It was for her safety, and his as well.  
"It's okay Elise. Don't be worried about me." He tried.  
"No. Felix isn't going to jail." Elise snarled to David.  
"Sorry but he is dangerous."  
"I know it's not my business but what could he possibly had done for being put in jail?" Brad asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"He tried to kill Henry." David answered impatiently, annoyed with those teenagers.  
"Wow. Regina murdered people, the Dark One too. Pretty sure you did too. How come you are not in jail?" Heather retorted.  
It was amusing and Felix started to chuckle when he saw David's face. Elise started to regain hope and wished with all her heart that Felix was going to be released.  
"That's unfair." Chloe said.  
"Maybe but we need to make sure he won't be a threat to Henry." David tried again.  
"Seems like you don't care about Elise's happiness." Brad stepped in.  
"I don't care about what you all think but _you_ are going to be in jail, the time we figure out what to do with you." The man said to Felix, as they walked away from the group toward an unknown place.

Elise sighed and shook her head, disgusted by David and the others behaviour toward Felix and sad because she was separated from the boy she loved again. Heather rubbed her arm, compassionate about what her friend had to endure.  
"Thanks guys." She thanked them. "What would I do without you?"  
"Probably murdering David at this very moment." Heather answered, joking of course.  
"I need to get my stuff from Regina's and move them to where me and Yves used to live." She told them.  
"Do you need help?" Brad asked. "My car is parked to Granny's."  
"Yeah, but… I need to get someone before we go."  
"Who's that?" Chloe asked, pointing someone with her finger.  
Elise turned her head and realised that it was Duckling who was dashing toward her, wide eyed, afraid of his new environment.  
"The one I wanted to get." The teenage girl answered before scooping the boy in her arms. "Heather, Chloe, Brad, this is Duckling. A lost boy who decided to stick with me and Felix."  
"He is so cute!" Heather exclaimed loudly, which scared the boy who whimpered.  
"Well, let's get to the house, put your belongings into your new home and then, we are going to eat something because I'm starving." Chloe planned, putting a hand on her stomach.

Elise had changed clothes and they were more thick than the ones she had in Neverland. But she kept them, folded in a chest of drawers, as a memory. Duckling had new clothes and changed into them as well, thanks to Brad who found the clothes at a friend's house. In less than three hours, the teenagers succeeded to put everything in Elise's home and tomorrow, they were all going to get furnitures. Chloe was giving Duckling some sweets, while Heather and Brad were talking with some guests because, yes, they threw a party to welcome Henry back! The teenage girl was somewhat jealous. Everybody seemed to forget that she was kidnapped alongside the boy. She sighed and gazed down at her empty glass, thinking if maybe she could snatch some alcohol from the bar. It won't be a so bad idea after all. Once a villain, always a villain.  
"Elise?" A voice asked, behind her.  
She turned and saw Emma Swan, looking sadly at her. The teenager rolled her eyes.  
"What is it Swan? Am I disturbing the party?"  
"No! Of course not!" The blond haired woman replied quickly. "Actually, I wanted to know how you were doing. I bet it wasn't easy to stand between trusting your family and the one you love but hopefully, nothing too bad happened and we are all in one piece." Emma said, smiling a little. "David told us about the incident."  
"The incident?"  
"Yeah, he told us you had a hard time letting him to take Felix to a cell."  
"What would have you done, if you were me, at this moment, Swan?" Elise asked.  
She seemed surprised by this question.  
"Well… Ugh…"  
"Would you let a man taking the boy you love and lost for a long time to jail or would you try to prevent this?" She asked, loudly, so everyone can listen.  
"Elise, it's not really the moment to talk about this…"  
"I don't know why I'm trying to talk with you, you are as deaf as your parents!" Elise yelled at her in anger, before taking Duckling in her arms and storming off the dinner, saying at least goodbye to her friends.

 **Author's note: I love writing arguments between characters, especially when there is a "good" one and a "bad" one. There will be a whole big quarrel between Charming's family and Elise tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Twenty-One

Duckling seemed to like his new home. The boy was poking, touching and testing every modern object he could find and he loved his new toys, especially a small handmade cuddly toy of Pikachu. Elise was happy to have her own home, where she could do whatever she wants whenever she wants, but what all she wanted now was Felix. She tried to call Snow White to talk with her but the stubborn woman told the exact thing that her husband had told her: he was dangerous and put a threat to Henry's safety. How could he be a threat? She was sure that if something happen, they will immediately blame it on her lover. After putting Duckling to bed and reading him a story, she decided to watch the tv. Several minutes later, someone was ringing at the door. She frowned, checked the time and wondered why someone was there, at this time of the day. The teenager walked up to the door and opened it. She was surprised to see Henry, with a small handbag, on her porch.  
"Henry? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Emma or someone?" She questioned.  
"Actually, I wanted to see you." He answered with an innocent voice. "Can I come inside?"  
"Uhm, yeah, of course, you can."  
They entered into her house and she led him to the living room. Henry sat on the sofa.  
"So… why did you wanted to see me? I think you prefer standing time with your family than me."  
"Of course not! You see, you were with me when you were kidnaped by those two idiots. I think people are too hard on you, especially my mother and family. They don't understand what you lived through." Henry told her, staring at her.  
"You're right, nobody understand…" She sighed, leaning against the counter.  
"Can I have some water? I'm a bit thirsty." He asked her.  
"Of course."  
She turned and went to the small open-pan kitchen and opened the fridge. As she poured water in a glass, she heard someone moving behind her. She turned around and was shocked to see Henry standing there, with a sinister look on his face. Before she could do anything, he was plunging his hand into her chest and pulled out her heart, whose colours were red with strains of black. She couldn't even scream, she was just suffering, on her knees, her mouth opened. Henry snickered.  
"You are so _so_ naïve Elise, and an easy girl to manipulate."  
It was not Henry. Henry would never done something like that.  
"Wh… Who are you?" She asked, gasping.  
"You spent so much time on my island and you forget who the leader is?"  
"Pan…" She gritted through her teethes. "You son of a…"  
"Careful here!" Pan warned. "Don't forget who is in charge. If you disrespect me once again, I will gladly kill the little one in this house… Or I will make you do it."  
He sank his nails in her heart and this time, she let out a miserable cry. Pan was just looking at her, a sly smile on his face, which contrasted with Henry's young and innocent face.  
"Poor Elise, always manipulated and used by someone. Did you liked my little made up story I told you when we were alone in the forest? I just wanted you to feel special. But you aren't." He mocked.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I want you to come with me in the forest, in order to help me and Felix cast a new curse on this petty town. I order you to follow me." He said to her heart.  
She tried to fight but her body moved and did exactly what Pan ordered her to.

It was too cold for her taste. She was only wearing a Gun's Roses shirt, a legging and sneakers. Pan broke Felix out of prison and he was more than stupefied to see Elise next to his leader, who was trying to warm herself.  
"What is she doing here? You told me you wouldn't harm her or Duckling!"  
"Don't worry Felix. She is part of the plan now and she agreed to help us, don't you, Elise?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, yeah…" The teenager answered.  
Felix took off his cloak and put it around her shoulder. She thanked him and the three of them started to walk deeper into the forest. At some point in their late night walk, Pan unrolled a scroll with a cursive text written.  
"A curse?" Felix asked Pan.  
"No, Felix. The curse. The curse that tore everyone from the Enchanted Forest and dropped them here." Henry informed.  
Elise was beyond terrified. What plans Pan had in mind? She knew it was crueller than all the others plans she took part in. Though, Felix didn't seems really convinced by that.  
"You broke me out of jail to tell me how everyone got to this town?"  
"I broke you out 'cause this spell is gonna give us everything we always wanted." Pan answered, a malicious and mean smirk on his face.  
What could Felix and Pan wanted? Elise was not really sure of her role in this plan and she was afraid of what the leader of Neverland wanted to do to the town and it's inhabitants.  
"Everyone will forget who they are. Time will stand still. And Felix, we will be in charge." Pan announced. He turned to her. "And Elise will too."  
"This whole place?" The blond boy asked, astonished.  
"Yes, and when we're done with it, it's going to be the new Neverland."  
They looked at Storybrooke in the distance and Elise wasn't feeling well, she felt sick. Something was going to go wrong, she was sure of it. With Pan who had her heart inside the bag, she was sure he was going to make her do something horrible and she had no way to avoid it. They started to walk once again, Felix by her side, taking her hand and she leaned in his touch, which she craved for. She was terrified and anxious and she wanted some reassurances from the boy she loved. They approached the wishing well.  
"You never cease to amaze me, Peter. Outwitting the Evil Queen in less than a day. It's impressive." The blond boy told his "friend".  
"She loves the boy. That makes her weak." He replied, ignoring Elise's scoff.  
They stopped at the well's opening.  
"This is it. This is where we'll cast it. The ingredients?"  
"When it's done, will they all be dead?"  
"Of course. They will be slaves to this new land we're making with no idea who they once were. Death is final, Felix. Their suffering will be eternal."  
This terrified Elise and she wished to just strike Pan but she couldn't do anything with her own body. The demon boy had ordered her to cast the curse and since he got her heart, she couldn't do anything against that. Pan continued to set out various bottles as ingredients, gave one to Elise and she dropped one into the well. As it hits the bottom, the water changed to a greenish hue.  
"What she did is child's play compared to what I have in mind." Pan said.  
The teenage girl dropped another bottle into the well and the water glowed green once more  
"I knew you'd win. Peter Pan never fails." Felix recited.  
Pan flashed him a smile and Elise frowned when she heard that. Another bottle went into the well. Felix looked inside the well.  
"Are we missing something?" He asked.  
"Yes." Pan answered.  
"What is it?"  
"Since it's our dear friend here who is casting the curse, all what the curse needs is the heart of the thing Elise loves the most." The leader of Neverland announced darkly.  
The atmosphere changed. Felix looked afraid and stared at Elise, whose eyes had tears in them and they started to roll down on her cheeks.  
"Felix…" She whispered, walking toward him against her own will. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed.  
"No… Elise…"  
"Be grateful Felix. Your death will serve for our cause." Pan said.  
"What did you do to her?!" Felix shouted, as he backed away.  
"My heart… He got it…" The teenage girl answered.  
The blond boy turned to his former friend and glared at him.  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
"I would love seeing you try." He took Elise's heart from the bag and whispered into it. "Now, take out his heart and crush it above the well."  
"Felix, run!" Elise yelled.  
"I will come back for you, I swear!" He said to her, as he took off.  
Pan looked mad and livid, with a wave of magic, the girl was on the ground, feeling her bones being crushed by an invisible force but it stopped after a few minutes.  
"You stupid girl! My magic isn't powerful enough to stop him!" He yelled.  
Elise was crying, hoping Felix was safe. She screamed in pain when Pan was digging his nails into her heart.  
"You know what? I'm going to be nice. I'm going to put your heart back." He told her. "I'm going to find another way to start the curse but before that, I'm going to have some fun with you…"

Felix ran in whatever direction, he wasn't sure of where he was going. Luckily, he heard some familiar voices and found the group of heroes, who were chatting with each other, probably trying to find a way to stop Pan.  
"Hey!" He called to them.  
They looked astounded to see him out of jail and in the same place that they were. David put his hand on the pommel of his sword, Hook did the same. Henry was here too, in Pan's body and it disturbed him a little to see the boy in his former leader and friend's body.  
"Pan has the heart of Elise and he wants her to start the curse." He informed them quickly.  
"The dark curse? But she needs the heart of…" Regina started.  
"The heart of the thing she loves the most, yes I know." Felix cut her.  
"That meant she was supposed to kill you." Snow said in horror.  
"Yeah, I escaped. Pan is weak."  
"But he is going to try to find another way to cast the curse." Rumpelstiltskin told them. "Knowing him, he will."  
"Maybe not. If I'm back in my own body, that means I'll have the scroll and since Elise didn't crush Felix's heart, he still had to find another heart, which can take time. I can bring it to you guys." Henry told them.  
"Exactly right, Henry." The Dark One approved.  
"Even you aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell." Regina told him, a bit proud.  
"Well, given the proper tool, I could be."  
Tinker Bell approached them, something in her hands.  
"The Black Fairy's wand. One of the most powerful fairies that ever existed. Well-versed in dark magic. The Blue Fairy exiled her, but before she did, she took her wand." The fairy explained.  
"I assume our dearly departed Mother Superior has it hidden in her residence." Rumpelstiltskin smiled.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hit the convent." David said and taking the lead.  
"Can I come? I should pay my respects to Blue, after all." Tinker Bell asked and David nodded in agreement.  
"Then it's settled. The rest of us should get back to my shop and prepare Henry for the spell." The Dark One suggested.  
"Wait." Hook said, staring at Felix. "What about him?"  
"He can come. I don't think he wants to help Pan anymore." Snow White replied, glancing at the blond haired boy with a sad and compassionate look.

The shop was filled with strange and magical objects but also with ancients and modern things from this strange land without magic. Felix looked around, recognizing some stuff he had seen when he lived in the Dark Castle. Suddenly, the small group who went to the convent appeared in the shop.  
"She's back. The Blue Fairy. She gave us the wand." David informed the group.  
"Do we need anything else?" Emma asked to Rumpelstiltskin.  
"Only one more item." He answered, opening a cabinet to take out a bracelet.  
"What is that?" Snow White questioned.  
"Anyone with magic who happen to wear it will be completely and utterly powerless." Felix answered her question, as everyone stared at him in disbelief. "Me and Elise used it sometimes for some quests, until one day it stopped functioning."  
"This is one of the only useful things that I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland."  
"I haven't forgotten about all that, by the way." Regina said disdainfully.  
"Let me see your wrist, Henry." He cuffed it on Pan's arm. "I want to make sure when my dear old dad awakes that he is weakened. This will lock his powers."  
"So what happens now?" Henry asked nervously.  
"I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep and when you awake, you're back in your own body." The Dark One explained.  
"Then you hang into that scroll and come find us as fast as you can." The former evil queen told him. Then she stared at Felix. "And be careful with Elise's heart. I will put it back when we will be reunited."  
"I gave my heart to Pan. I thought I was being a hero. I'm sorry." Henry apologized.  
"You're not the one who needs to be sorry. Pan does." David said to him.  
"It's time. Keep your eye on the wand." Rumpelstiltskin instructed.  
Henry closed his eyes as Mr. Gold casted the spell. Pan's body began convulsing. Everyone started to be worried about what was happening and though Felix would never admit it in front of them, he was too.  
"What's happening?" Emma questioned to the older man.  
"Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body."  
The shaking continued for a moment and gradually subsided. Everyone was now relieved.  
"It worked." Regina smiled.  
"Let's go find our son." The blond haired woman declared.  
"Felix." Neal stopped him and gave him a sword. "Just in case something happens."  
"Thanks…" The boy mumbled.  
"I'm sorry for you and Elise. I'm sure she is okay."  
They walked outside, joining the group and Felix eyed at Neal in worry. The both of them were walking side by side, just like they used to do in Neverland, some years ago.  
"Call me a fool or whatever you want Neal, but I don't think she is. I feel it." 

**Author's Note: Felix lived! Seriously, it was a huge problem for me. Did I should had kill him, knowing that his death had barely no impact in the show and that he is quickly forgotten? So I decided to let him live and don't worry, Pan always find a way to win. So, I hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night! ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Donkeyskin:**

Chapter Twenty Two

"I've got a scent. He's nearby." The old werewolf said to the group, as they followed her on the streets.  
"The tower?" Emma asked, more to herself.  
They all approached the clock tower building as Henry, now back in his original body, ran out from the library. Felix was relieved for a few seconds but his face changed colours when he saw that Elise wasn't following him. What could Pan had done to her?  
"It's me, it's me! It worked!" Henry exclaimed as he rushed to hug both Emma and Regina. Mom, mom... I just saw you guys. You guys just saw me."  
"But we didn't see you." Regina told him.  
"He's got it."  
"Where is Elise?" Felix asked the little boy.  
"I don't know! I tried to search her but she wasn't there!" Henry replied as he gave Emma the scroll with the curse on it. "But…"  
"But what?" The blond boy inquired.  
"There was blood near the well."  
He stopped breathing and his knees gave up under him. Neal rushed to help him as well as Hook.  
"Easy there." The captain said.  
"You okay?" Neal asked in a worried voice.  
Felix nodded but he clearly wasn't. He was starting to think of the worse. Pan could have crushed her heart, killed her with another way… He wasn't ready to lost her a second time.  
"Regina!"  
The former evil queen was on the pavement and Emma tried to wake up her by shaking her. After a few minutes, Regina woke up and rose up from the ground, as if nothing happened.  
"What happened? You okay?" Emma asked her.  
"Yes, I'm fine." She answered with a distracted tone.  
"What is it? What happened when you touched it?" Snow White questioned, worried by what previously happened to the woman.  
"I saw what needed to be done." Regina replied simply.  
"Mom, are you going to be okay?" Henry asked her.  
"The important thing is you will be." She said sweetly to him.  
Henry grabbed her hand in reassurance. Suddenly, the scroll disappeared from Regina's palm. Felix turned around and gripped the sword's pommel harder with a frown.  
"No, he won't." Pan said as he walked up to the group.  
They all backed away, stunned, except Felix. The captain started to talk.  
"He has the…"  
He stopped to speak suddenly as they realised they couldn't longer move. Pan walked past his ancient second in command who was glaring at him. He just smirked at his old friend and hold up the scroll, to show to the group.  
"Curse? That I do." The demon boy told them with confidence.  
He starred at them and Felix just wanted to move again to rip his head off his body.  
"Look at you all. A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? Just like I did with poor little Elise…"  
He turned to Felix with a sinister look.  
"Your girlfriend has fire, sure she was strong, but against me, she was nothing!"  
With a flick of his wrist, he made Elise appeared and she was in bad shape. At first glance, she seemed to have broken bones and bloody wounds that needed to be treated right away to avoid an infection. Pan then threw her at Felix's foot, who couldn't do anything, apart from staring at her, tortured and in pain to see her in this state.  
"So easy to play with…" He whispered sadistically. "So easy to break… She is not fit to be a queen. But who will be the next? I think I'll start with these two." He declared as he walked over to Belle and Neal. "Hmm. You both look so adorable. Hard to tell who to kill first." He shifted his gaze between the both of them. "No, it isn't." He pointed to Neal. "You. You first."  
Rumpelstiltskin appeared from behind him and tugged him away from them.  
"Stay away from them."  
"How about this? The worm has teeth. You're here to protect their "loved ones"." Pan added in a mocking tone.  
"I'm not gonna let you touch either one of them."  
"Oh, I'd like to see that." Pan taunted.  
"Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do whatever it takes. No loopholes. And what needs to be done has a price. A price I'm finally willing to pay." He looked at Neal. "I used the curse to find you, Bae, to tell you I made a mistake. To make sure you had a chance at happiness."  
Pan openly laughed at his words.  
"And that happiness is possible. Just not with me. I accept that." Rumpelstiltskin said.  
"Pretty, pretty words."  
"I love you, Bae." He then looked at Belle. "And I love you, Belle, you made me stronger."  
He looked at Elise's body in sadness and then stared at Felix.  
"You both deserve happiness too. Tell her that I cancel her deal and that she will be a great queen. I'm sorry for what I ordered you two to do. You're free now."  
"You still have no magic." Pan said.  
"Oh, but I don't need it. You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting."  
"And what's that?"  
"So have I." He declared triumphantly. " I sent it away with something to hide."  
He raised his hand in the air; summoning his shadow back with the dagger. As Mr. Gold took a hold of the dagger, the shadow went back into him. Then, he forcibly hold Pan against himself, who tried to get free but couldn't.  
"What are you doing?!" Pan screeched.  
"You see, the only way for you to die, is if we both die. And now... now, I am ready." He announced.  
He stabbed Pan in the back with the blade, but also impaled himself with it in the process. Pan screamed in pain while Mr. Gold remained silent. Felix was pleased to see him suffer and if he wasn't frozen, he would have smirk. Nevertheless, he was appreciating every minute of it, even if it meant also the death of Rumpelstiltskin. A cloud of black smoke covered Pan, who disappeared. As the smoke dissipated, it was no longer a teenager who appeared in his place, but a grown up adult.  
"Hello, Papa." Rumpelstiltskin greeted sarcastically.  
"Rumple, please. You can stop this. Remove the dagger. We can start over." The man smiled. "We can have a happy ending."  
"Oh, but I'm a villain. And villains don't get happy endings."  
He twisted the dagger to embed deeper into both their wounds. Malcolm gasped in agony. A golden light peeked out from the blade and began to shine even brighter. As Malcolm stopped resisting the inevitable, Mr. Gold placed a kiss on his cheek. The light engulfed them as they both disappeared out of existence. The remaining scroll dropped to the floor while the freezing spell on the group wore off. All were visibly in shock over the unexpected turn of events. Belle collapsed on the ground in a fit of grief. Felix dropped to his knees and with a trembling hand, checked if Elise had a pulse and he sighed of relief. She was breathing but with difficulties. Regina approached him and kneeled too, she passed her hand over the teenage girl's body and the wounds slowly started to heal and her bones were cracking as they put themselves in the right place again. But she wasn't waking up.  
"She is in a coma." Regina explained to him. "It's going to take a while for her to wake up. But she is strong. She will."  
Felix only nodded and picked her up bridal style, still worried.  
"No... Rumple! He's-he's gone!" Belle sobbed.  
Regina slowly kneeled to pick up the scroll.  
"Regina? Are you okay?" Snow White asked.  
"I'm fine."  
"I'm so sorry." Emma said to Neal.  
"My father did what he had to do. He saved us. Regina, don't let him die for nothing." He told the evil queen.  
Regina didn't respond so Neal repeated her name, to grab her attention.  
"What?"  
"We've here for a reason, love. Pan." Hook declared.  
"Is dead."  
"His curse remains. Can you stop it, or shall we all preparing our souls 'cause mine is gonna take some time."  
"But how could he cast the spell?" David questioned.  
"He must have taken another's heart." Felix answered. "There was a boy who was very loyal to him, long ago. I heard he was sick or something so Pan took his heart and kept it as a memento."  
"Gross…" Henry said under his breath.  
Some minutes after, Heather, Brad and Chloe, with Duckling in her arms, appeared, running toward him.  
"Hey, are you okay? Is she okay?" Heather asked hysterically.  
"I'm fine but not her. She is in a coma."  
"It's here! The curse, it's here! It's coming from all sides! There's no escape." A dwarf yelled in panic, as he run past them.  
Felix put Elise on Brad jacket on the ground to turn and watch what was going to happen. Neal hugged a worried Henry.  
"It's not too late. We can still stop it, right? Regina?" David asked her.  
"Yes. Yes."  
"W-what's the price? Gold said there is a price. What is our price?" Emma questioned her.  
"It's not our price. It's mine." Regina revealed sadly.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It's what I felt when I... first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most."  
"Henry?" The blond haired woman asked as she looked at her son.  
"I can never see him again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started."  
"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?" Snow White realised.  
"That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us." Regina nodded.  
"Breaking the curse destroys the town." David said.  
"It will wend out of existence as though it were never here. And everyone will go back to where they are from. Prevented from ever returning."  
"We'll go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked.  
"All of us. Except Henry. He will stay here because... he was born here."  
"Alone?"  
"No, you will take him. Because you're the savior. And you were created to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it."  
"I-I don't want to. We'll both go back with everyone." Emma mumbled.  
"That's not an option. I can't be with him. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work." Regina explained.  
The curse's thunder sounds near in the distance and Felix looked at the cloud warily.  
"Emma, you have to go." Snow White tried.  
"I just found you!" Emma protested.  
"And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance. For his." The short haired woman smiled.  
"No. N-no. I'm-I'm not... done. I'm the savior, right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That's what Henry always said." Emma tearfully said.  
"Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you. You've touched the lives of everyone here."  
"But we're a family."  
"Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that."  
"You and Henry can be a family. You can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy." David stepped in.  
"It's time to believe in yourself, Emma. There's time for you to find hope." Snow White finished.  
"I've known you for some time and all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son. But really... What I want is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice. You have to go." Regina told the blond woman.  
"Okay." Emma reluctantly agreed.  
Sometimes after, they were all gathered in front of the town's line and in front of a small horseless yellow carriage. The girls had stayed with Elise and the little lost boy while Brad and Felix were with the rest of the group.  
"Hey."  
Felix turned to look at the other boy who handed him a bracelet. He took it and touched it, observing the bracelet.  
"What is this?"  
"I put the other one around Elise's wrist. The curse will sent us back home, where we were born. Without that, Elise will be in Frenkilan, unconscious, in a land where her step father wants absolutely to murder her and I don't think it's the best for her." Brad explained. "She needs to be with you."  
"Thanks."  
"You're very welcome." He smiled.  
Regina tore a piece of the scroll, crushed it in her hand and then it grew purple. She crumbled it into a ball and generated it into magic on both her hands to strike the massive cloud of green smoke as a counter effect. Brad and Felix stared at the sky and they both were slowly engulfed by the massive cloud, vanishing as well as the town.

 **Author's note: The beginning of Felix and Brad's friendship! Woo woo! I hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Twenty Three

Felix opened his eyes and he was in a different place. He didn't recognize it but it seemed like the others did. There were two people who Snow White and David went to talk to. Brad stood beside him, in a leather cuirass with… a skirt?  
"It's not a skirt!" Brad defended himself quickly when he understood what Felix was staring at. "It's just my tunic."  
The blond teenager nodded and took in the appearance of his lover's friend: a long red tunic, with leather cuirass, a golden helmet which hided most of his face…  
"Wow, careful Spartacus!" Heather laughed when she approached them, holding Duckling's hand. She was wearing the same clothes as Brad.  
"Where is Chloe… I mean Eunice?"  
"I don't know. Elise is here, they put her on some bench under the carousel." She informed Felix.  
"Thank you." He thanked as he went over the group of adults.  
"How've things been since we left? The Ogres?" Snow White asked.  
Felix sat next to Elise and took her hand, frowned when he realised her hand was cold. He put the hood of her donkeyskin on and wrapped her with it to preserve her from the chilly weather.  
"Defeated. We're restoring our kingdom and our lives." The unknown woman said.  
"And congratulations." The short haired woman told her, smiling.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"You are glowing."  
"Why is she pregnant and I'm the one who's sick?" The evil queen asked herself, approaching Felix. "How is she?" She asked him.  
"Cold but fine I guess. I hope she will wake up soon."  
The woman nodded, happy with this answer and turned to speak to the others. Sometimes after, Prince Philip warily guided a horse toward the teenage boy and he put the girl on the horse, well tried to so him and Alcides (Brad's true name in the Enchanted) decided to add a chariot to the horse, so Elise could be in it, with Duckling and Xantippe (Heather's name) would drive the whole convoy with Eunice. The small group were gathering supplies and horses, to ease the trip to Regina's castle. Felix got a horse too and he missed his own one, that he traded a long time ago for money and food when he was searching for Elise. Captain Hook walked up to him and looked him up and down.  
"Well, nice clothes you got there."  
The blond haired teenage boy was wearing a light armour with a black and heavy cloak, what he would usually wore before going to Neverland.  
"Thanks." He mumbled, patting the horse.  
"I'm going back on the Jolly Roger, well I will have to find it first. I just wanted to say good bye to you." Hook developed a bit awkwardly.  
"Why?"  
"We had known each other for a long time and I think I should apologize for what I did to your friend Rufio. I shouldn't have killed him but he also didn't give me any choice. He was going mad and Pan knew it too. He would have killed him." The man answered.  
"Disappear from my sight before I decide to cut your other hand, Hook." Felix hissed, glaring at the captain.  
Hook nodded swiftly and turned to speak to David. Alcides advanced toward him, a hand on his short sword.  
"Is everything okay?" He asked.  
"Yes. I'm ready to go." The other boy responded as he mounted his horse.  
"Okay everybody, let's go!" The prince yelled once everyone was ready.

The travel was going on just fine. The leaders had decided to stop at the Dark Palace, Regina's castle, to stay there and live, like nothing happened. Alcides was riding next to Felix and both of the boys were bothered about something. Something wasn't right and they felt it in their guts and their guts were mostly right.  
"Hey, where is the queen and your princess, your majesty?" Alcides asked Charming. "They aren't here."  
"I don't know." The prince replied in a worry tone.  
They suddenly appeared, with other men as their sides. Neal went over to talk to the apparent leader of them. Alcides was seemingly troubled by those men and Felix noted this.  
"Are you okay? You don't seem to be…"  
"I know those people." Alcides replied bitterly. "They're thieves, stealing from rich to give to the poor. Me and the girls, as members of the Sentry, had to chase them all day, to retrieve what they take from honest people." He clarified.  
"But isn't that nice to give money to the poor?"  
"Felix, sometimes people work hard and they get rich, some don't."  
"Well, well, well, Alcides the Tiger." The leader of the thieves said, looking at him. "You didn't grow up since the last time we saw each other. When was it again? Ah yes, you were trying to stop us from taking what belonged rightfully to the people!" He finished, his hands on his hips.  
"Robin, calm down we are all friends here." Neal tried.  
"I did what my pledge asks me to: protect and help people in need." The teenage boy retorqued.  
"And those happens to be the rich."  
"Shut your mouth or I will sew it!" He threatened.  
"Can you two go ahead?" Belle asked the two teenagers boys, understanding that the situation was complicated. "Warn us if you two see something weird or strange."

They finally arrived at the Dark Palace and Elise wasn't waking up, which increased Felix's worry.  
"Look!" David yelled, pointing at the huge castle.  
"What happened?"  
"That's exactly what I'm about to find out."  
The evil queen walked up to the crossroads and touched the air. Crackling a protection spell materialized.  
"A protection spell. The entire castle is encircled by it." She announced.  
"Didn't you do this? Undo it." The prince said, well, mostly ordered.  
"Well, don't you think, if I could I'd be half way home by now? No, someone hijacked it." The black haired woman answered.  
"Who? Who's in there?" Snow White asked.  
" I don't know, but I'm gonna find out whoever 's eating my porridge. Nobody sits in my chair. Nobody takes our castle."  
"Hey. We've got a lot of people looking to us. They're scared and rightfully so. Let's get them to safety first."  
"We are not scared, thank you very much." Alcides spoke, but was ignored by the adults.  
"They'll be safe when whoever is in there is dead." Regina said darkly.  
"Now, that is a good plan!" Xantippe exclaimed, near them because she was stretching her legs.  
"Rushing in there is a bad plan, Regina. You know that." Snow White told her, trying to reason her.  
"I can offer save harbor in Sherwood Forest. It's not far. We can offer food, shelter, and a thick canopy no creature will spy you under." Robin Hood offered.  
"Do you have weapons?" David questioned him.  
"We're lousy with them."  
"Fine. Lead the way. But we're coming back. And whoever did this is going to suffer." The evil queen smirked.  
"Regina, it's our home. We'll make it safe again." Snow White promised.  
The two teenagers huffed and scoffed, because this castle could never be their home. Felix's home was the Dark Castle, and he actually missed it. He loved living there with Elise. They now were following the "Merry Men", which was an absurd nickname.  
"Do you guys have somewhere to live?" Felix asked to Alcides who shook his head.  
"Unfortunately no. But we used to have one." He sighed. "We were chosen as babies to be the new members of the Sentry, we grew up in a splendid golden and silver palace, with a huge land but something happened. Our home was destroyed and most of the members of the Sentry died. We still don't know who did this but since then, me, Eunice and Xantippe had been together, on the road, serving people. I think there were others survivors but we didn't encounter any." He finished sadly.  
"I had a family but I hated them. Then I met Elise." He smiled, thinking of the girl.  
"Sounds like a good fairy tale to me." The other boy smirked. "Dark but with a happy ever after."  
"How did you met her by the way?" He asked.  
"Saved her from a bad situation, even if she will never admit it. Then we kinda ran into each other and I guess we appreciate each other."  
Felix nodded and turned to look behind him, he saw Xantippe leading the horse, Eunice who was tending to Elise, checking her current state and taking care of Duckling, who was examining and looking around, observing this environment.  
"When Elise is going to wake up, I bet she will wants to take her kingdom back. You know, to defeat Yves." Alcides said.  
"If she wants to do that, I will help her."  
"And we will too."

 **Author's Note: Happy New Year! (well right now it's not the case for me ^^"). I hope you guys liked this chapter and loved the common backstory of the members of the Sentry! (Brad being Alcides, Heather is Xantippe, Chloe is Eunice). Their armours are basically like the Spartans armours, it was a bit hard to describe it but I guess I did it fine. Leave a comment or review and have a wonderful day or night!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Twenty four

As they were riding ahead of the group, the two teenage boys (and as well as everyone else) heard a screech and suddenly, a flying monkey appeared, dashing toward them.  
"Incoming!" Neal screamed.  
Alcides took his spear and was ready to throw it at the monster when it flew past him, pushed Baelfire out of the path and approaching a small boy, Robin Hood's son.  
"Papa!" The boy screamed in fright.  
"Roland!" The father yelled, running toward him.  
"Not so fast." Regina said, taking the boy in her arms and waving her hand at the flying monkey, who transformed into a stuffed animal. "See, not so scary. Now you have a new toy." She smiled, as she gave him the toy.  
"Thank you." The man thanked in relief.  
"What the heck was that thing?" Alcides asked the group.  
"The same kind of monster that attacked us on our journey here." Snow White answered.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked an awful lot like a monkey." One of the dwarves, Grumpy, told them.  
"A monkey with wings?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what it is." Regina replied.  
"Okay, you're acting like that's normal." Baelfire told her, still disturbed by what happened.  
"Actually, it is. But not here. There's only one land that has creatures like that. I've read about it - Oz." Belle revealed.  
"Oz? That's a real place?" Snow White asked.  
"Yes, it is. Me and the others went in this realm, a very long time ago." Alcides reported. "Though we didn't see any flying monkeys."  
The adults ignored him, as usual and the teenage boy sighed, turning to Felix.  
"I'm beginning to think that we should go on our own."  
"I agree but with Elise still in a coma, I don't want to take any risk for her. But you guys are free to do what you want."  
"Nah, I think the girls wouldn't want to leave you three." Alcides refused. "I also don't want to leave you guys, we're friends."  
Felix smiled.  
"Yes we are."  
"Uhm, we need to talk to you two for a second." David said as he walked over the two teenagers.  
They dismounted their horses and strolled over the group of adults.  
"Listen, we are going to take down the castle. Someone is in there and this person might be evil."  
"In what that concern us?" Alcides inquired, arms crossed.  
"We just want to know if you are going to be part of the attack or not." Snow White developed, staring at them. "I mean, you must have things to take care of."  
"Yeah, we have to help Elise take back the throne of Frenkilan." Felix announced.  
"But Elise…"  
"Yes I know, she's still in her coma but she is going to wake up soon." The blond teenager snapped, annoyed.  
"As members of the Sentry, you have to help anyone who asks you to, remember?" Eunice told Alcides, walking beside Duckling who went straight in Felix's arms. "We don't really have a choice or it will mean we are breaking our pledge."  
"Fine, we will help you."  
"Finally, a bit of action!" Xantippe exclaimed, smiling and putting her helmet on. "Time to show whoever is in this castle who is the boss."  
Some people stayed behind and Felix entrusted Duckling to a nice lumberjack, with two children and the man also said he would take care of Elise. They now were waiting for Regina's sign. A green dome surrounding the castle slowly faded and then disappeared entirely.  
"It's down!" Grumpy said to the others.  
"Move on to the castle. Now." David commanded.  
The Sentry went ahead on their horses, with Felix hot on their tails. They entered the court, ready to fight with anyone who will impose resistance but there was nobody. Regina approached them and opened her arms.  
"Welcome home!"

A few days had passed, Felix was walking around in the castle, bored. Elise wasn't showing signs of awakening and this was worrying him greatly. The Sentry was training with some new soldiers while he was left with nothing to do. He stopped at a balcony and sighed, admiring the view. Suddenly, he heard some people shouting, probably maids. A brown haired one ran in the corridor and stopped when she saw him.  
"Here you are!" She exclaimed as she took him by the arm. "The princess had woken up and she demands to see you."  
"She did?! When?" He asked as he followed her.  
"Well, some minutes ago."  
He entered the bedroom and stopped when he saw her, alive, eating hungrily bread. She remarked his presence in the room and stood up quickly, jumping in his arms. He had seen that she was still limping and he somehow knew that will stay.  
"Oh Felix!" She beamed, hugging him tight. "I'm so happy to see you! I thought Pan did something to you."  
"It's okay, he won't hurt us anymore." He replied, cupping her cheeks and kissing her.  
"Where are we?"  
"The Enchanted Forest. You see, Pan succeeded to cast the curse and Regina kinda modified it, so that every inhabitant will come back in the place where they were born."  
The teenage girl frowned.  
"But why am I here then?"  
"Br… Alcides I mean, he gave me one magical bracelet and he put one on you too. The one I wore was the "dominant" one…"  
"So mine had to follow yours." She finished. "Smart." The girl grinned, kissing him. "So, where are we?"  
"The castle of Snow White and Prince Charming, also Regina's castle when we think about it." He answered. "Alcides, Xantippe and Eunice are here too, they decided to stay and to follow your every order. Or something like that."  
Elise hummed and turned to go on the small balcony. She watched the nature in silence, quickly joined by Felix.  
"What do you want to do?" He asked her quietly, taking her hand.  
"Well, I will start by taking back my kingdom, kicking Yves's ass and Kendall's one too and saving my whole people. I don't think they are appreciating their king…"  
"They will love you." He reassured her.  
"If they remember me…" She sighed, embracing the tall teenage boy.  
"Then we will remind them of who you are." He told her, assurance in his voice.  
She giggled as he spun her around in the room and kissing her.  
"Wow…" A voice said from behind them.  
They stopped whatever they were doing and turned to see who was there. It was Regina, with Snow White and her prince, standing there, staring weirdly at the two teenagers.  
"What?" The two teenagers asked at the same time, irritated that they were interrupted by people.  
"Well, we were told that you just woke up and we were here to see how you were but you seem to be fine and in good health." Regina resumed quickly as she turned to leave.  
"How are you feeling?" Snow White asked the teenage girl.  
"I'm fine, okay, no need to worry. I just need a few days of rest, we will prepare ourselves for the travel and then…"  
"Then what? You are going to fight your step father and take back your kingdom?" David said, as if he didn't believe in this plan. "It's not going to work, Elise."  
"Yes it is." She snapped, glaring at him. "Don't worry Charming, I won't be a charge anymore."  
Snow White went between them and looked kindly at the young couple.  
"We understood that you want to fight, to defeat Yves but he must be very powerful and you don't have any magic to defeat him."  
"She does have magic."  
"Magical weapons don't count Felix." The prince told him. "Snow, if they want to leave, then we will let them."  
"What?! But they are children!" Snow White stammered.  
"I think they aren't anymore."  
"For one time, you are quite right, Charming." Elise said, glancing at Felix. "We are not children."

They took back the chariot and filled it with food, blankets and some other stuff. Eunice will be leading the horse, with Duckling (who greeted Elise with a big hug and didn't leave her side since). Xantippe and Alcides will close the convoy, while Felix and Elise will be ahead. Regina, before they decided it was time to go, walked over them, a mallet in her hands.  
"So you are just going to leave, without saying goodbye?" She mocked a bit, to ease up the mood.  
"Well, I didn't think I should." Elise answered her. "What is this?"  
"Some potions and stones, in case you need one. Frenkilan is a bit far away from here, I thought you may wanted a gift before going." The evil queen told her.  
"Thanks." She mumbled, taking the mallet and putting it in the chariot. "Frenkilan is not really far away from here, you know. Maybe in one or two weeks, we will be at the door of the kingdom, then, three or four days to the capital city." She explained.  
"Nevertheless, it will be a long trip. And I will miss you." She added quickly and sadly.  
Elise didn't know how to respond to that. She always thought that after the curse was broken that nobody wanted her, not even Regina.  
"Ugh… Me too, I guess." She muttered.  
"Be careful. I heard that Yves was powerful, maybe more powerful than me." She warned the younger girl. "Take that too, in case you encounter a problem." She handed her a small mirror. "Just ask the mirror to talk to Regina and I will be talking to you." She finished, smiling sadly at her.  
"Thank you."  
"Go now. You have a long travel to do."  
She nodded and mounted her horse, followed by the others. Elise was confident but also a bit afraid of what could happen when she will be fighting Yves. Hell, she wasn't sure of how to fight him but she had to succeed, for her, for her parents' memory, for her people. She had to succeed.

 **Author's Note: Happy New Year! We are in 2019, yeah! I whish you guys best wishes and good health for this new year! So the travel to Frenkilan starts for our little group of friends. Elise is clearly less powerful than Yves but maybe she will beat him, maybe she won't… I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Twenty Five

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Felix asked Elise.  
"Of course I am!" She scoffed.  
"I mean, you said that the last two times and we ended up on a beach and in front of a cavern. So are you really sure that is the right way?" He asked again.  
"Yes! Come on, I know how to come back to my own kingdom!" She huffed. "Anyway, it's too late for us to move now. We should set up a camp."  
The others nodded and began to set things down. Once the bonfire was ready, the girls started to cook some meats from a deer they hunted while Elise was somewhere in the woods, with Duckling, probably teaching him about the nocturnal creatures. Felix was staring at the fire, lost in thought and Alcides sat next to him.  
"You didn't told her." He said out loud.  
"Told her what?" Felix countered.  
"You know what I mean."  
"She doesn't have to know. After all, what did he do to her? Enslaving her, making false promises…"  
"Yes, but she lived with him for a long time. Maybe they had a small connection between them. You never know." Eunice explained, sitting beside Alcides.  
"I don't know… I can't just walk up to her now, saying "hey remember the guy who forced you to make a deal with him and that you served as a mercenary? Well, now he is dead and he told me that we were free!". I can't just tell her that."  
"Rumpelstiltskin is dead?"  
They turned their heads, surprised, to see a equally surprised and shocked Elise, with a confused Duckling holding her hand. Felix stood up and walked over her.  
"Ugh… Yes. He is dead."  
"But… How? It's impossible, he is immortal!"  
The blond teenage boy looked uneasy and clearly didn't know how to explain the things to her so Xantippe went next to them to answer her friend's question.  
"Listen, the only way for the Dark One to die was to murder his own father, who was Peter Pan."  
"… What? What the hell are you talking about? This little shit was like fourteen or fifteen!" She shouted.  
"Pan traded his son for eternal youth and magical powers in Neverland. He thought it would be for forever but it wasn't, there was a hourglass who indicated how much time remained for him to live. That is why he needed Henry and his heart, to preserve his powers and maybe become more powerful." Felix enlightened her, because he knew this story so well. "His son was Rumpelstiltskin and only his son could kill him, with the Dark One's dagger. So yes, he is dead."  
Elise remained silent for a few minutes, which worried her friends and lover.  
"Are you okay?" Eunice asked softly.  
"I think… I need some time alone."  
She left a still confused Duckling and left them, returning in the dark woods by herself.

The others were asleep, Alcides softly snoring and mumbling nonsense in his sleep and Xantippe doing the same. Duckling was asleep too, his head on Felix's thigh, who would occasionally caress his hair to sooth him a little bit more in his sleep. He heard some sounds behind him but knew it was Elise. She flopped next to him and let out a long sigh. He glanced at her and realised that she had cried and tried to hide it.  
"You lied to me again." She told him after a long moment of silence.  
"I didn't exactly lied to you." He murmured back. "I preferred to conceal the truth. It's not the same thing and I didn't think his death would put you in such a state."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I thought you hated him."  
"I… Yeah, we had a love-hate relationship but… After your disappearance, he was kinder to me. I don't know why. And then there was Belle and he was calmer than before. This woman really changed him." She whispered.  
Felix hummed and stayed still as Duckling turned in his sleep, to be in a more comfortable position. She chuckled softly at this.  
"If we beat your step father, what will we do next?" Felix asked her softly.  
"I don't know. I guess I will have to crowned queen of Frenkilan then I will try to help my people. This man is surely a damn tyrant."  
"Yeah, maybe he is, but maybe he is not."  
"The man who saved my life told me he had casted a spell upon everybody in the kingdom, to make them trust him better than me." She mumbled sadly, feeling homesick of all sudden.  
"You should get some rest." The teenager told her gently, giving her a blanket without waking up the small boy who was sleeping on him.  
"What about you?"  
"Someone has to keep watch. I will sleep tomorrow."  
She nodded and lied down on the hard ground. She fell asleep a few minutes after her talk with Felix.

Two weeks or so had passed since the beginning of the trip and the small group came to an unique conclusion: they were lost. Elise apologized to her friends, because it was truly her fault but thanks to Eunice who went to a village asking for directions, now they were on the right way. Elise was excited to see her home again but also dreaded to come back. Yves must had spies all over the kingdom, as well as soldiers and mercenaries, stronger than her and her friends. They soon arrived to a huge stoned bridge, with two statues of lions roaring at each side of the bridge's beginning. Elise knew the story behind her kingdom's love for lions, most of their folkore involved them.  
"You okay?" Felix asked, ridding his horse next to hers.  
"Yes. I am ready." She said, feeling very confident.  
"Good. Let's go!" He signalled to the others.  
Elise put her donkeyskin on, to at least hide her appearance for the moment. Felix and the others did the same with their cloaks and they were now marching toward a small village surrounded by trees. On all the way to there, they noticed how the trees didn't had any leaves on, how the sky was always grey and how the fields were filled with nothing. Many things had changed and not in good, Elise at least hoped Yves took good care of her people. She sighed at the sight of the village, who looked dead.  
"I will see if there is someone." Alcides told them, sending his horse toward the place of the village, followed by his friends.  
He dismounted his horse and went toward a tavern, knocked on the door three times. He waited and waited, then he turned to his friends and shrugged. Elise sighed.  
"Nobody is here." She said sadly.  
"Yes, we should go and try to find another place. I'm sure there are people around and…" Eunice said with a smile.  
A arrow passed past her and she shrieked in fright. Duckling whimpered and Xantippe took him with her in the chariot, taking her shield and spear to protect him. People swarmed from their homes, with some good weapons and farm's materials. Elise took her bow and was pleased when she could at least make a golden arrow from the sun's light, who was nevertheless there, despite the heavy clouds. Felix took his sword, as well as Eunice and Alcides, with their helmets on. The villages encircled them and they looked very mad, some of them were a bit afraid but tried to not show that.  
"Go away, vultures!" A woman screamed.  
"We thought that last time's message was clear: we don't want you all here!" Another voice yelled from behind the crowd.  
"We should hang them!"  
"Or cut their hands and send them to him! That will teach the mad king a lesson!"  
"The mad king? Are you talking about Yves?" Elise questioned quickly.  
"Of course, sweetheart, who else?" A woman asked her with a snort.  
"We don't work for him." Eunice told the villagers with a calm voice.  
"Actually we want to fight him." Alcides said. "And defeat him, at the same time. I guess that would be nice."  
The inhabitants stayed silent for a moment and talked among themselves. A tall woman with red hair marched toward them.  
"Well, sorry but we don't believe you. Get them." She then commanded to the people.  
They cheered and ran toward them. Elise shot an arrow in a man's leg, who cried in pain, clenching in injured leg. As the others were coming faster toward them, a voice rose up from all the cacophony.  
"What the hell is going on here?!"  
Elise somewhat recognized the voice but was not sure. Her mind was very tricky.  
"Sir, those people work for the mad king!" Someone answered him. "We should kill them."  
"They have a child with them, do you want to murder a child? No? That is what I thought."  
A boy appeared, wearing an old rusted armour and she recognized him.  
"Jacques?" She asked, unsure.  
The young man didn't change. He was still in his sixteen years old body but his eyes… They looked old. He must had seen horrible things.  
"How do you know my name?" He inquired, putting his hands on his hips.  
"I used to train with you, Thomas and Monsieur Arnaud Derivière."  
His eyes widened and she smiled at him.  
"By my sword…"  
He took his pole weapon, put a knee on the ground and planted his weapon in the ground. Everyone was staring at him weirdly.  
"What are you doing, Jacques?" A man asked him, as he was tending to the man's wounded leg. "Don't you see what this girl had done to Michel?"  
"This, people, is your rightful queen, the runaway princess, the one who will save us all. Show some respect!" The teenager roared, still in his kneeling position.  
The villages gasped and looked at the teenage girl, who dismounted her horse and took off her hood. The people recognized her and gasped once again, some kneeled, some bowed. She didn't care at all, she was glad that some people were rebelling against her evil step father.  
"My queen." Jacques declared. "My arm is your arm, my leg is your leg, my eye is your eye, I am at your completely service. Demand and I will."  
"Thank you Jacques. But can you explain to me why are you still young?"  
Jacques chuckled and rose up from the ground.  
"I should ask you the same question. The mad king make sure that we didn't age up at all, also now the women from all over the kingdom can't have children." He answered.  
"What?! How did this happen?"  
"I will answer to all your questions, my queen, but for the moment, come with me. Your friends can too, if they want." He added, looking at Felix.  
They joined them and followed Jacques as they led them toward the biggest house.  
"What happened here?" Xantippe asked him.  
"A lot of bad things, milady… Oh, excuse me, sentinel." He corrected himself, when he saw the symbol on her plastron.  
"It's okay, my name is Xantippe, this is Alcides and Eunice." She introduced.  
The young knight nodded at each mention of the name then looked at Felix.  
"Felix and this is Duckling." The blond boy presented himself, then when his name was mentioned, the boy waved at the teenage knight.  
"I guess you heard what I am called." He told the group.  
"Jacques, where is Thomas?" Elise questioned him as they walked.  
"In another village, gathering and training people for our greatest act of rebellion against the mad king. I will explain all that to you, my queen."

 **Author Note: Thomas and Jacques are back! The two "personal guards" in waiting of Elise and her former best friends. The battle is near and well, by the nickname of Yves, you can guess how evil he is and what he did to the kingdom of Frenkilan. Also I had an idea I need to tell you guys, I may have started to make moodboards/aesthetics for the characters of this fanfiction and well, do you want to see them or not? I don't know where I should post them too, so if you guys have any idea or would appreciate if I do that, let me know ^^. I hope I didn't make any mistake and that you enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Twenty Six

"So what happened here?" Elise asked, as her and her group of friends were sitting at a table.  
Jacques sighed and combed his hair. The teenage girl noted that he had a few more scars on his face and neck.  
"A lot. Yves's first curse was cast in order to make everyone bend to his every demand and to trust him but somehow, someone broke the curse. I don't know who, I don't know when, just one day, we woke up and we knew something happened, had changed." He related. "Anyway, me and Thomas, as well as the other knights in training were asked by the king to find you and to kill you."  
"But you didn't."  
"No, we didn't. Monsieur Derivière instructed us to go in each city, village, to tell the people what happened and what will happen next. Then, there was another curse, the one that froze us at our age and make women miscarry every child they try to bear." He said sadly.  
"What happened to Monsieur Derivière?" She questioned him.  
"Hanged, for crime and treason against the king." He answered. "As well as every member of the court."  
Elise let out a shaky breath. She thought that she had gone through horrible things but it seemed that a lot of very bad things happened in her own kingdom and she wasn't even there to start a rebellion or anything! Jacques looked at her.  
"I'm happy you are back. It had been rough those last months. Yves won't stop sending us his soldiers and assassins. Nobody really knows how to fight them off, so I have to do it alone." He said, shrugging. "What about you?" He asked the teenager.  
"Ugh, oh, well… I travelled a lot, went to the Land Without Magic with all the people living in the Enchanted Forest. That was great." She told him nervously.  
"I heard of that, the Dark Curse, isn't it? Seems like a nasty thing to deal with."

Jacques guided them to another house after they finished eating their diners, there were a lot of bedrooms, so they all could take one. Felix watched her as she was staring at the people outside, keeping watch to defend their village in case of an attack.  
"How are you feeling, love?" He asked her as he approached.  
"I feel so… it's complicated, I feel a lot of things. Mostly guilt, because I let them in this situation for too long! I should have stayed."  
"And getting murdered by this man? He nearly killed you last time! Well, he make me believe that he did…"  
She hugged him tightly and he put his head on hers.  
"Promise me if something go wrong, that you will run away with the others."  
"But…"  
"Promise me, Felix."  
"I promise. Now, we should both get some rest, because Jacques told me he will wake you up very early in the morning, to explain more things to you." He finished as he undressed himself. "And he asked me to come with you two."  
"I can't believe Yves casted those spells." She said, sitting down on the bed.  
"I mean, we lived with the Dark One for some years and he cursed people for less than that."  
"Yes, but what I meant is that it's against nature…"  
"I agree with you." He nodded before going under the covers. "A real bed. Feels good."  
She laughed.  
"You're right, it must feel good. Do you think Duckling is okay by himself? He is so used to sleep with you. I hope he won't get nightmares or be scared. Well, his room is just next to ours so if he is afraid during the night, he can come in. When I think about it, I wonder why this house is vacant…"  
She was interrupted by Felix's soft snoring… Well, it sounded like he was rather purring and she giggled, thinking about how cute he was asleep. She changed herself with some night clothes and went under the covers, cuddling with her lover and falling asleep.

Felix was woken up by someone nudging him. At first, he thought it was Jacques, waking him and Elise up but Jacques was tall enough to stand next to him and not climb on the bed. He recognized the juvenile face of little Duckling, who looked quite upset and afraid.  
"What is it?" He asked softly.  
The boy put his head on the teenager's chest and curled on his lap. Felix sighed and checked if Elise was starting to wake up but she wasn't. He started to cuddle the small boy who was shaking in his arms.  
"Come on now, sleep. You're safe here." He whispered to the small child, while holding him.  
The boy nodded, closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. Felix, on the other side, couldn't. He was staring at the ceiling, wondering how things would had been if Pan had succeed in his plan or if he had killed Elise. Finally, he decided to leave the bedroom and to walk around the village, taking his sword with him, of course. When he was about to open the house's door, someone called him discreetly:  
"So, where are you going, in the dead of the night?"  
He whirled around and unsheathed his sword. He thought that someone went inside to assassinate them but in fact, it was only Jacques, staring at him with tired eyes and a small grin. There was a bottle of alcohol on the table where he was sitting.  
"I was going for a walk, I can't sleep." Felix answered. "You?"  
"Well, I can't sleep neither." The other boy replied, taking another seep of the bottle and standing up. "I'm going with you."  
The two teenage boys left the house and went into the woods, encountering a few people who were watching the area.  
"So, you and Elise are a thing?" Jacques asked Felix with a smirk.  
"How do you know?"  
"I'm very observant, but it's not hard to see that the two of you are together. You gave each other heart shaped eyes. It's kind of cute."  
Felix watched as the young knight drank from the bottle. When the boy noticed that, he glanced at him.  
"I would like to propose a bit of it, but if you drink this, you will die."  
"What?" The blond teenager asked, confused.  
"Since we are small children, like two or three years old, we are chosen by the captain of the royal knights -the ones who protect the queen- and they make us drink this. At the beginning it's just a small quantity but yeah, it's kind of addictive so we are forced to drink that once a week." He explained, sparing him some details.  
"Why do they make you drink that?"  
"Well, basically, it's making us stronger."  
"Oh I see." Felix said as he watched a brown haired girl winking at Jacques. "So, seems like you got an admirer."  
Jacques laughed softly and looked at him.  
"We can't marry anyone or even date someone. We have to stay "pure", for whatever reason. My ancient teacher used to tell us that it's because we are already married to our mission: protecting the queen of our kingdom." The boy explained. "I still wonder how Yves was crowned by the way, I guess he used advantages of his first curse. That sick bastard…" He said through his teethes.  
The blond teenage boy stopped walking and the other one stopped as well.  
"What is it?"  
He silenced him by putting his finger on his lips and crouched down, Jacques following him. He had heard voices near them and he needed to be sure those voices belonged to the villagers. They hided behind a round and giant rock and tried to see who it was.  
"Oh shit." Jacques whispered, staring at the newly garrison of soldiers.  
"We have to go back and tell the others that Yves's soldiers are here." Felix told him.  
Jacques shook his head.  
"No, they will still be there before us."  
"Then what do we do?"  
The young knight smirked.  
"We improvise. They don't know you so maybe you could go to them and led them on a wrong track."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah or do you have another plan in mind?"  
Jacques was right so Felix sighed and went out of their hiding spot, carefully climbing down the ditch and walking toward the garrison while from the corner of his eyes he saw Jacques running off, probably to warn some of the villagers. A soldier saw him arriving toward them and he raised his weapon toward the teenage boy.  
"Hey you! Stop there!" He yelled.  
Felix did what he was asked to do and even raised his hands, as a sign of surrender. Another soldier ran toward him and body-searched him.  
"He got a sword." The man told the other ones.  
"Just in case." Felix added quickly. "Those woods don't seem safe and I'm new here, I travel a lot."  
He liked when he had to pull an act like this. Playing the poor orphan boy or a abused child, adults were sometimes dumb and way too trusting.  
"No, they aren't, boy. Tell me, did you any person who seemed off to you?" A soldier asked him.  
"Actually yes, I saw a group of villagers, with weapons, going somewhere. They talked about trapping the bridge that led to this kingdom."  
"The only door to our great nation…" The soldier mumbled. "The bastards!"  
"Thanks for the help, boy." A older soldier thanked him. "Do you want a reward?"  
"I heard some stories about the king, they call him the "mad king". Care to enlighten me?" Felix asked.  
"Of course. This stupid nickname is because the people believe him being insane but he isn't. He is a smart man who only wants the happiness and the best for his people. His wife also suffers from this and she is pregnant, so it's not easy for her, you understand?" The man revealed.  
Felix grinned.  
"Yes, I do. Thanks for the information."  
"Your welcome. Be careful on your way back home, boy. Those woods are unsafe."  
"Don't worry. I'm more used to be the hunter than the prey."

"So, this little shit remarried after murdering my mother?" Elise asked in disbelief. She turned to Jacques. "Did you knew that?"  
"I heard rumours but I always assumed they were untrue. If the woman give birth to a girl, it's bad news for us." He said, sighing and looking at a map of Frenkilan. "We have to build some attack plan."  
"I agree with him." Alcides spoke up.  
"Yeah! The revolution begins!" Xantippe smiled happily.  
"We have to send heralds to the others villages and cities, to warn the knights who trains the people that we are going to lead an attack on the capital city." Elise decided, studying the map. "In two weeks, we are going to leave the town and we all meet on the city before the capital: Livrerock. Then we will march toward the castle and eventually defeat my dear step father." She announced, pleased with the plan.  
"We have to prepare ourselves. Are you sure the villagers are ready to fight?" Felix questioned Jacques and Elise.  
"Of course." Jacques replied, crossing his arms. "I trained them. And they will follow their queen to the death."

 **Author's Note: The attack is so near, the confrontation between Elise and Yves too. So here is the link for anyone who wants to have a look on the aesthetics/moodboards that I made:** **story/11584047/Donkeyskin-Aesthetics-and-Moodboards** **. There is only one at the moment but I plan on posting more. I am also sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday, I was kinda busy with things. So I hope you liked this chapter, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Livrerock was a large city, with many houses and very small streets, it could be easy to be lost. Elise, Felix and their friends were led to an underground road, the man telling them that only the inhabitants knew of this secret road. The tunnel was full of people, some women and men clacked in armours and others with simple weapons. The children and the teens were all in the same big room and at this time, they were all sleeping. They entered the operation room where Elise recognised some of the knights in training she used to spare with. Thomas was there too and bowed when he saw her.  
"My queen. It's been a while."  
"I see you guys seems ready." She replied, looking around.  
"We are. Now, what is your next move?" He asked, seriousness in his voice.  
"It's time to conquer our land back." She spoke.  
The next day, they decided to attack the castle at sunrise. They were marching toward it, ready as they'll never be. People started to join them as they were approaching the castle, even soldiers of the king, who recognised her instantly. They all seemed determined but they all knew the cost of a attack like this: some may die but they were ready. The mad king's reign had to end and quickly, before his wife gives birth. The crowd arrived at the castle and it seemed empty. The former soldiers of the king told her that they were going in, to see if it is a trap or not and she reluctantly agreed, not wanting to loose people before the real battle starts. Two men disappeared inside the castle and several minutes, they went out, colours had left their faces and Eunice asked them what happened. A man shakily told them that all the people in the castle were dead.  
"It's our opportunity!" Xantippe exclaimed. "We need to attack right now!"  
"She is right." Alcides observed. "When we will find Yves, we will try to weaken him first then we will put one of those magical bracelets that prevent anyone with magic to use it. He will be powerless."  
"I like this plan." Felix added, looking at Elise.  
"Let's go."

Xantippe smashed open the double door that led to the throne room, only to find it vacant. She groaned and turned to her friends.  
"Nobody is here."  
"Apart from dead bodies of servants and guards." Eunice told them after she had checked the rooms of this part of the castle.  
"It's impossible!" Thomas said. "Yesterday, they were here. Lucien told me they were still there!"  
"Calm down, friend." Jacques reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Lucien must have been right, he always is. I think the king must had gone really mad and killed everybody in this castle."  
"Hey! We found someone!" Alcides yelled from the corridor.  
Two soldiers were escorting a light pink haired woman wearing a magenta coloured dress with golden pattern on it. She was truly Yves's wife. Alcides stood at her side, gripping her arm so hard that the mark of his fingers were appearing on it. Elise sighed and she gestured to him to let the woman go. She was pregnant after all and she wasn't as cruel that her step father. Jacques brought up a chair to her to sit down and to relax because she was quite in a shock. The teenage girl ordered everyone to leave the house, except for Felix and Xantippe, who stayed at each time of the throne. Elise looked at the woman.  
"So, you are the one Yves married after murdering my maman? How crazy you must be for marrying a mad man like that?" She questioned her, a bit angerly.  
"He didn't seem like that at all…" The woman sniffed, because she was crying. "He was nice and kind with me, a true gentleman."  
"He was like that with us before he killed my mother. Then he purposed to me."  
The woman stared at her in shock, more tears rolling down her cheeks. She was a really weird woman, she had pointy ears and her skin was flawless. She had big and round blue eyes who looked like the great sea.  
"What are you?" Elise asked her in a murmur.  
"I am an enchantress…"  
"So you have magic?" Xantippe questioned her.  
"Yes, indeed."  
"Then, why didn't you use it on me right now? After all, I could kill you or injure you."  
The enchantress stared deep inside Elise's eyes and her frown turned into a soft motherly smile.  
"No you won't, because you are not like him. I should have suspect something was off with this man but…"  
"Love blinded you and he manipulated you." Elise finished, nodding, understanding.  
"Yes. He said some months ago that he needed a heir because he feared someone was going to come here and took his throne away."  
"Which is what I am going to do now." The teenage girl smirked, walking toward the iron and black throne, who looked quite like the Throne from Games of Thrones, Elise noted, only the armests were different: it was shaped into a dragon's form, opening their mouths. She hummed and sat on it, feeling the satisfaction of finally being home. Felix, on the contrary, decided to continue the interrogation.  
"Where did Yves went? He isn't here."  
"I don't know. He disappeared and when I woke up, I found the corpses outside of my bedroom…" The enchantress answered, caressing her belly.  
"Did he said anything to you?"  
"No, he was just acting more and more crazily those last weeks…"  
"Which correspond to our arrival in your kingdom!" Felix turned to Elise who looked really worried. "He must have something in mind."  
"And nothing good I presume." Xantippe hummed, eyeing the woman. "What do we do with her? We throw her in a cell?"  
"No." Elise disagreed. "I don't think she is with him… I mean, I don't think she is his accomplice but for precaution, Alcides will put one of those bracelets he brought with him on her then, I suggest we can put her in her chambers." She decided, glancing at Felix who nodded.  
"I was so sure you were like him." The enchantress said, a smile on her face. "I saw you in my visions."  
"Wait! You can see the future?"  
"Just only a glimpse but I definitively saw you in a glorious way. Don't worry about your future, queen Elise, it will be great." She told her.  
"Take her to her chambers and I want guards around this area all the time…" Xantippe commanded when she conjured some soldiers. "If that is alright with you, your majesty?"  
"Do it, sentinel."  
They all left the throne room and Felix turned to her, a sly smile on his face. He approached her and bowed to her.  
"So how does it feel?" He asked her as he approached her.  
"Incredibly great! I'm finally home, I took back my kingdom rather easily…"  
"I'm concerned about this woman, do you think we shouldn't put more surveillance around her? She must be lying or something…"  
"I read something about enchantresses before." She recalled. "They cannot lie. If they want to preserve their powers, they must not lie, in any kind and I think she loves her powers. I also think Yves chose her because of that. This man will do anything to obtain more powers. He is insane. What about you Felix? Do you like your new home?" She asked him sweetly.  
"There is a lot of space, more than there was in the Dark Castle. It's amazing." He said as he looked at the stained glasses representing the different phases of the kingdom.  
"You know you can sit next to me, right?"  
He chuckled and stared at the teenage girl, shaking his head.  
"I don't think I am qualified for the job. I was just a noble boy once, but it's not the same as being high in the society." He replied.  
"I'm not going to give up easily, Felix. I want you at my side." She told him, standing up and walking toward him.  
She hugged him tightly and kissed his neck. He moaned.  
"I don't think we have the time to do that right now…" He whispered. "Anyone could burst in that room…."  
At this moment, the door opened and Alcides appeared, laughing with Eunice, Thomas and Jacques. They stopped right in their tracks when they saw the young couple and seemed embarrassed by this sight.  
"Are we… Are we interrupting something?" Alcides questioned.  
"Oh… Ugh…"  
"No, we were…"  
"Going out." The couple said at the same time.  
"To do what?"  
"I wanted to show Felix his new home." Elise told them as she took his hand. "And maybe find Duckling. Where is he by the way?"  
"With Lucien and Robert. Come on, I will show you two the way." Thomas said.

She didn't think days will pass that fast. People wanted her to be crowned queen, in fact everyone wanted her to be. They wanted to erase all what happened with Yves, those years had been tough and rude. Somehow the weather was once sunny and warm, it was summer time. A great time to be crowned queen. Elise stared at her reflection, wearing a black long gown with silver patterns, representing a dragon, the symbol of her lineage. Her hair had been brushed and was for once free of tangle. She smiled at herself while admiring the makeup her personal maid had done to her. She was beautiful, without any doubt. Someone knocked on her bedroom's door.  
"Yes?"  
Her door opened to reveal Felix in a military uniform, well a deviant of it. It was black and red, with silver buttons and shoulder pads, with a suit's pant and leather high boots. His hair had been cut and trimmed and she somewhat missed his old and messy hair.  
"You look… stunning." He told her, taking her hand and kissing it.  
"Yeah, well, you do look handsome too. Girls are going to faint." She giggled.  
"Everybody is waiting for you. Are you ready?"  
"I waited for this day since a very long time, since I ran away from this kingdom. So of course I am ready."  
They entered the throne room together but he left her before she could walk alone on the aisle. She approached slowly the throne and couldn't hear the people who were singing a old song to celebrate the new queen nor the musicians. All she could see was the throne and sometimes memories of when she was a little girl, running around this room. She remembered her father, her mother, the good moments she had with Yves, with monsieur Derivières… It was her old life she was abandoning for a new one. She stood in front of the throne and kneeled down, as Jacques approached her and put a crown on her head. It was her father's: black with small diamonds, dragons and skulls, for he was once a fearless and ruthless warrior. She sat on the throne, satisfaction written all over her face, and she grinned when she heard people yelling happily: "Long live the queen!" 

**Author Note: It was too perfect to end this way, don't you think? Don't worry, bad things will come sooner than you expect it! For your information and to avoid being lost, this chapter is mostly like the end of season 3 of Once Upon A Time. I hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Twenty Eight

"They are at it, again…" Eunice mouthed quietly, as she make her way to the throne room.  
Since a few weeks, some days after Elise's coronation, her and Felix had started to have arguments. At the beginning, it was small one and they would forgive each other but now, it had worsened. And the sentinel feared that this one was the most violent of all. The two guards who were keeping the room looked also worried as screams and shouts could be heard. Eunice smiled at the two men who let her enter the room. The couple were glaring at each other, Elise sitting on her throne while Felix was pacing in front of her, clearly angry.  
"You are delusional!" He yelled.  
"How I am delusional, Felix?" The girl asked back.  
"You can't just ask your people to do that! They have suffered enough!"  
"Excuse me?" Eunice said but she was ignored by the two teenagers.  
"Do you have a better solution? I don't think so." Elise spat.  
"Yes, I do have one: let people rebuilt what they had lost, let your kingdom breath for two or three years then you will institute your new laws." Felix explained, crossing his arms.  
Elise was silent for a few moments.  
"You can't be serious."  
"Of course I am. I don't think creating new taxes will be a good idea. It will only inflame the situation."  
She stood up from her throne and glared at him.  
"I am the queen, I am the only one who decide. And I decided I won't listen to you and your insane ideas anymore." She growled.  
"Oh fine, if you want to be a tyrant, be a tyrant!" He retorted, storming out of the room.  
The teenage girl sighed and sat back on her throne. She looked tired and it seemed like she had lost some weight. Eunice understood why: Elise had forgotten all what she learned when she lived there with her mother and she had some difficulties with the new council. Her people was starting to doubt of her intentions and representants started to come here, at the court, to talk about their problems. The queen would listen but she didn't have any idea of how to help them.  
"Eunice?"  
The girl shook her hand and stared at Elise.  
"Do you have something to tell me?"  
"Oh yes. The enchantress, Vysira, she wants to see you." The sentinel informed her.  
"Great, what does she want now?"  
"She wanted to talk to you, she said it was important. She had a vision during the night." Eunice developed.  
The queen nodded and left the room, with Eunice at her side. They greeted some servants as they passed them. They stopped in front of the door which led to the enchantress's bedroom. Elise turned to Eunice.  
"I'm going in alone. I don't think she will do something to me."  
The sentinel nodded but sill decided to guard the door, just in case something happens. The queen opened the door and went inside the room. It was a large room with silk curtains and a king sized bed. The enchantress was sitting on a chair, in front of a mirror. She saw the young girl in the reflection of the mirror and turned to greet her.  
"Eunice told me you wanted to see me, about something urgent?"  
"Yes. Sit, young queen."  
She sat on the bed and glanced at the neatly organised room.  
"So? What did your vision told you?" She asked the pregnant woman.  
"Something terrific." The enchantress said as she shuddered and put a hand on her belly. "I saw Yves casting a spell, a deviant of the Dark Curse."  
"What?! How did he managed to do that?" Elise cried.  
"I don't know but I'm sure he did that. I deciphered his incantations and what he poured in his cauldron. From what I had understood, he plans on teleporting everyone in the Land Without Magic, where the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest once were…" Vysira explained to her.  
"Storybrooke." Elise said, standing up from the bed. "I can't believe it! Is there a way to avoid the curse?" She questioned the other woman.  
"I'm afraid not. You must tell the population what is happening and be ready for what will happen." The enchantress advised her. "Do you think you will be able to do that?"  
"Of course." The teenage girl huffed. "I'm the queen, I know what I am doing."

Elise did it, she announced to her people that a curse was coming, that it may send them an unknown land that she was familiar with. She sent heralds to inform the other cities and villages as well. People were going crazy. She heard that some people left the kingdom to go to another one but a majority remained, worried about their fates. As the days went on, no sign of the curse but Vysira seemed to be more and more agitated, because she could sense the curse and it was coming, there was no doubt of it. Alcides and Xantippe decided to organize a patrol, to see if the curse was there, to go warn their sovereign of the situation. Currently, Elise was trying to fall asleep but she couldn't. She was trying to figure out how to get out of this uncomfortable situation. She turned and looked at Felix, who was sleeping with a peaceful face. The teenage girl actually felt bad for being that mean to him but she was the queen and she didn't need any help from anyone. She curled into a small ball and tried to cuddle with him but it didn't really work out. She sighed and stood up from their bed, to leave the room.  
"Where are you going?" Felix asked with a yawn.  
"Somewhere. I can't sleep." She answered simply, her hand on the doorknob.  
"Okay. Be safe." He muttered.  
Felix watched as she left the room, not looking at him a single time. He gazed at the ceiling and tried to figure what went wrong in their relationship, what happened to them to be always angry at each other, to be frustrated with one or another, to always argue? Elise's coronation happened. She became more dark, more secret… She admitted a long time ago that if she was crowned queen that she won't have a single clue of what to do. Felix hated arguing with her but sometimes he didn't have a choice. Her ideas and plans for her kingdom were unrealisable and he didn't want her to be hated like her step father was. He only wanted her to be happy in her position, he wanted that her people to be proud of her, to be glad to have a queen like her but it didn't seem to work out as he imagined it. Duckling joined him at one point in the middle of the night and the small boy cuddled in his arms, hugging him tightly. Felix glanced at the boy and grinned when the boy turned in his sleep, to be more in contact with him. Elise wasn't even minding Duckling those weeks, the poor boy had tried to reach for her but she dismissed him each time. When Felix was starting to fall asleep, he heard someone yelling outside:  
"The curse is here! Be ready!"  
It woke up Duckling who started to whimper and to shake so Felix took him in his arms and caressed his back, to sooth him. The teenage boy decided to go see Alcides, Eunice and Xantippe, just to see how they were.

He found them in the courtyard, with Elise with them, as well as the young knights and Vysira. They watched as the yellow cloud was approaching and it reminded Felix of the cloud who took them here once they defeated Peter Pan. Alcides stared at him.  
"It doesn't really look bad." He told him.  
"Yeah but I hope we don't end up lost." Felix said to him, as he held on Duckling's hand.  
"I don't think so, Vysira said the curse should take us to Storybrooke and that our memories and identities won't be taken from us, because it's not the real curse. Then, we will try to find a way to go back home and to beat Yves once and for freaking all." Alcides spoke bitterly, crossing his arms.  
The cloud was engulfing every house, every person. It was a bit scary and threatening because of the sound and the lightening but they knew it was harmless, in a way. Felix glanced at Elise, who wasn't looking worried or scared in any way, she seemed to be fine and even a bit bored by the situation. Soon, the cloud entered the courtyard and Felix felt the small squeeze of Duckling's hand on him so he gripped the boy's hand harder but not hurting him, to let him know that everything will be alright. Then, the cloud passed over Elise, Thomas, Jacques, Lucien, Vysira, Xantippe, Eunice and finally, him and Duckling.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry for not uploading sooner, I had a lot of homework to do and I had a very long day today, it was very tiring but I found some time to write so that nice! So this chapter was a bit of a transitionary one, to establish the new climate (I'm sorry if you don't see what I mean, sometimes I just want to say something which would make sense in French but not in English…). Elise seems to be a bit bratty, don't you think? Unfortunately (or fortunately, I don't know) the group are coming back to Storybrooke, where a freezing surprise awaits them…  
I hope you liked this chapter and that I didn't make any mistake, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Twenty Nine

It was cold, so cold. The whole court of Frenkilan was standing near a giant ice wall, which was not made by a natural cause. Xantippe and Alcides took the lead and they all started to walk on the road, hoping to be to the town before everything had closed and everyone was asleep. Felix ended carrying Duckling on his back, because the child was exhausted from all what happened a few moment ago. Eunice was walking beside him. She was looking at how Elise was walking, head and chin up, still acting as the queen of her people. She turned to the other teenager.  
"So… How are things between you and Elise?" She asked cautiously. "It's totally fine if you don't want to answer!" She added quickly when she saw the face he made.  
"Rough and complicated." He told her. "She is acting as if she was ruling the world and that she was the greatest person to ever rule over her kingdom… It's just… I don't recognize her anymore." He confessed to her.  
She nodded, in a understanding way. He was right, Elise had much changed since her coronation. It was kind of strange to see her acting like that.  
"It's just me or it is getting colder?" Jacques said out loud, as he caught up with them. "These clothes aren't providing any warmth."  
Eunice understood this, the young knight was only wearing a jean with red and orange sneakers, a white shirt with a blue and red letterman jacket, with the letter S whereas Felix was wearing black ripped jean, with dark green Doc Marten's shoes, a flannel and a leather jacket.  
"Those shoes are uncomfortable." Felix said, wincing.  
"Yeah, it's because you are not used to it but don't worry, if you wear them often, it won't be anymore." Eunice smiled to him.  
It was weird to be in those clothes again, she was used to her regular sentinel uniform. After twenty minutes of walking, they finally reached the town and they were glad to see many people wandering the streets.  
"I thought they were all back in the Enchanted Forest." Xantippe said.  
"Me too." Alcides admitted.  
"Hey, where do you guys come from?" A blond haired woman asked as she approached them.  
"We should be the ones asking you this question, Emma Swan." Elise answered, crossing her arms. "A curse was casted on my kingdom and it's inhabitant are now here. We thought we would be the only ones here." She explained to her quickly as she looked around and tried to warm herself. "What happened? Why is there a giant wall around the town?"  
"We will all explain to you but for now, I am sure you guys would want to warm up and eat something. The dinner is till open and Granny as well as Ruby will offer you free meals and drinks."  
"My people will need place to stay." Elise murmured to her.  
"Don't worry, there are a few unoccupied apartment buildings in the west of the town, they just appeared like that one day. The person who casted this spell must had done this as well." The woman informed her.  
"Yeah, thanks anyway."  
"You're welcome. Mary Margaret will be here shortly with David. Try to explain what happened to them and tomorrow, we will try to help you out."  
After her people ate and drank (Granny didn't seem happy about the fact to give food and drinks freely to people but when she saw the shaking people inside, she quickly accepted and did it with a smile), Elise walked them up the apartments and let the young knights in charge, because she trusted them and she was exhausted as well as cold, hungry and sleep deprived. Before she decided to go back to her old house, she noted that Felix wasn't here, as well as Duckling and she didn't remember seeing the two with them, as she and the knights with the sentinels escorted the people to the buildings so she went back to the dinner, only to see it empty. Then, by looking through some windows, she saw Ruby smiling while giving a key to Felix who was holding a sleeping Duckling in his arms. She groaned in anger and turned away, walking toward her house. She didn't understand why he was in this state. Was it because of their latest argument? The teenage girl had wanted to apologize for her behaviour but she didn't have time for it. She was a queen, with a lot problems to solve, people to help. It wasn't easy for her. So why was he trying to be away from her? Felix must knew that she was busy but he was always there trying to talk to her and to be honest, it was distracting her. So she should be the one taking her distance with him and not the contrary! Anyway, it didn't had any importance for her now. She needed to know how to go back to her realm, where Yves was and how to eliminate him. The teenage girl knew that if she didn't want any more troubles, she needed to find her ex step father and kill him or take his powers away. Elise sighed as she opened the door (who was unlocked, because she never think of locking it) and took off her boots and her jacket. She decided to get some food, then showered and finally went to bed.

Felix woke up, gasping for air, as sweats beaded on his forehead. His eyes darted all around the room, searching for any sign of danger and he sighed in relief, finding no one in the room, except from Duckling, who was sleeping in the bed across the room. It was the morning, but it was still early, the sun was just rising up in the sky. He decided to get dressed and to come downstairs, to see if people were in the dinner. Unfortunately for him, nobody was here but it was still cold.  
"What are you doing here? It's too early to be up."  
He turned slowly and saw Granny, reading a strange book filled with squares on the pages. Some numbers were inside of the squares and the older woman was writing some of them down in the rest of the squares with a pen.  
"I couldn't sleep." Felix told her, curious about this strange book.  
"Oh well, then maybe you can help Ruby. She is in the kitchen." The woman said.  
The teenage boy nodded as he passed her and entered the grey room. The black haired woman was holding some boxes and didn't seem to need help, Felix was astonished by her strength. Even him couldn't carry such heavy things! The woman put the boxes on a table and wiped her forehead. She smiled when she saw him standing in the kitchen.  
"Oh hey!" She greeted him. "How did you sleep?"  
"Fine." He lied, because he made a terrific nightmare. "Your grandmother told me I could help you, if you needed assistance."  
"Ugh. It's not against you but Granny hates being bothered when she is doing her morning sudokus, that's why she sent you here." Ruby explained to him.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, she is quite peculiar and a bit distant with people who she doesn't know really but once she will warm up to you, she will be more friendly!"  
"You know I can hear you, right?" The older woman asked from the other side.  
Ruby rolled her eyes and scoffed.  
"So, how did you guys get back here?" She questioned as she started to get aliments from the boxes and put them in a fridge.  
"Yves casted a kind of Dark Curse, but it didn't take any of our memories. His wife, well I guess she still is, warned us." Felix related to her.  
"His wife? This man married again? What a prick."  
"Yeah, she is an enchantress but she doesn't seem to be on his side. She seemed pretty distraught and shaken by what Yves did those last weeks. He murdered every single servant or guard of the castle then he disappeared." He recalled.  
"Wait, so if he was the current king and since he had somehow vanished, does it mean Elise could be crowned queen?" Ruby asked as she continued to tidy the kitchen.  
"Unfortunately, yes." Felix sighed.  
"You don't seem to think it was a good idea…"  
"It was her goal to come back and take back the throne, but a few days after her coronation she… changed. She is more rude, more secret, more dark and thinks everyone, including me, is against her. Which is totally absurd!" He revealed to her.  
"Indeed, it is strange. Maybe you should try to talk to her, to question her why she is acting this way." Ruby suggested to him.  
"I tried but it didn't really work out."  
"Ruby, first clients!" Granny yelled.  
"I will make a breakfast for you and the little one." The black haired woman told him with a smile.  
"Thanks." He thanked, as he made his way out.  
Once he woke up Duckling, and helped him getting dressing up with those strange and new garments. The boy and him ate their breakfasts and Ruby suggested to him to take the small boy to the playground near the beach, so this is what they did after their breakfast. Felix sat on a bench, observing Duckling, as he started to play on his own, then he was joined by other children of his age.  
"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" A voice said from behind him.  
The blond teenage boy shot up to his foot and turned around swiftly to see who was talking to him. He groaned when he realised it was the pirate captain Hook., who was smirking at him.  
"Seems like the little lost boy is enjoying himself and making some friends." The adult said, looking at the children.  
"What do you want?" Felix asked, annoyed. "I am not in a mood to have a discussion with you. Where is Miss I save everyone? You are always with her, always following her like a lost dog…"  
"Very funny, Felix! Very funny. I should ask you the same about your girlfriend. Where is the young queen?"  
Felix didn't answer and just stared at the adult blankly.  
"So, things are not really fine with her, right? Don't give me that look, Felix. I know a lot of things about love."  
"Sex isn't love."  
"Come on, laddie, I'm better than that and I may give you some pieces of advice…"  
"I'm not interested. I can take care of my problems." Felix said coldly. "And I know how to solve them, unlike you."  
"I was just trying to be kind, you could try to do that, you know." Hook told him.  
Felix groaned again and sat on the bench.

Elise was wandering around the town, greeting some people she recognized. She was searching for Felix and Duckling, they were not at the inn and she was a bit worried about them. They didn't really know how things functioned here. She came across an ice cream parlour and decided to eat a little sweet, since she loved ice creams. She opened the door and saw that the room was empty. Maybe the owner forgot to close the door? As she turned to leave, she heard someone approaching her.  
"Oh hello there."  
It was a woman, with blonde, almost white, hair and dressed with a apron. She seemed kind and maternal so Elise smiled at her.  
"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I didn't think it was closed…"  
"It's not closed. People are just sometimes too busy to come here and forget about their problems."  
"We can forget our problems by eating ice creams?" Elise asked, surprised.  
"Of course! When people spend time here or eat one of my ice creams outside, they are taking pleasure and so they forget their daily troubles." The woman developed, with a smile. "So, do you want an ice cream, my dear?"  
"Yes, I would like one, please."  
The woman served her and Elise sat a table, the woman sitting across her. As she was eating her ice cream, she asked the woman's name.  
"My name is Ingrid and you are Elise Valois, the new and young queen of Frenkilan."  
"How do you know that?"  
"It's written on your credit card and everybody in town are talking about the new inhabitants of Storybrooke and their leader, the youngest queen they ever seen."  
"Oh yeah, right."  
Elise felt like an idiot. Ingrid watched her once more.  
"So, what seem to be your problem, dear?" The woman asked.  
"I… I have a hard time dealing with my new… job, if I can say that. I don't think I can handle ruling and ordering people and having an healthy relationship with my boyfriend and the kid we kinda adopted." The teenager revealed to the woman, who was listening to her attentively.  
"If I can give you a advice, you should choose between ruling over your kingdom and helping your people and being with your boyfriend and this child." Ingrid told her seriously as she took the teen's hand.  
The teenage girl noted that the woman's hand was very cold.  
"I… I can't choose." She muttered.  
"You have to. I know it's difficult, but the sooner you will decide, the better you will be. Trust me." The woman told her with a sweet smile.

Felix now had a flat, across David and Snow White's. The short haired woman told him it was because she was worried about him being alone in a city with modern technology and wished to help both him and the small child, to ease up their lives. Of course, Felix accepted, because Duckling needed a real home, not a inn's room. David didn't seem happy with this decision but rolled with him. After eating their first dinner in a real home together, Duckling went to sleep and the teenage boy decided to have some alone time. As he was reading a book and sketching on a new sketchbook (it was Henry who gave him, strangely, the boy knew that he loved to draw). Someone knocked on the door quietly and Felix stood up from the couch. He opened the door and was surprised to see Elise standing there, in front of him. She looked quite disturbed.  
"Hey…" She said.  
"Hey."  
"I… I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you can." He answered with a small smile. Maybe she was going to say sorry for all what she had done and said.  
The teenage girl entered the home and looked around.  
"It's nice here. Where is Duckling?"  
"Sleeping in his new bedroom. He seems to like it here. So, what do you want to talk about?" He questioned.  
"I want to talk about us."  
Felix stopped smiling and frowned.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I can't manage ruling over a kingdom and having a relationship at the same time." Elise told him.  
"Stop." The blond teenager muttered. "Don't say more."  
He could see it was also hard for her but he watched sadly as she went on:  
"And we are having a lot of arguments together... Felix, we changed."  
"No we didn't." He tried in a whisper.  
"Yes we did! Since this night, where you thought I was dead, you moved on! And I moved on too!" She yelled, cursing at herself mentally because she may had woken up Duckling. "We only got together again because… I don't why we did it but it was stupid. Maybe it was because we both get guilty to let the other down. But we have to realise it, we aren't on the same wavelength anymore. So I think it's better for the both of us to break up and just… live our lives separately." She finished, trying to not cry.  
Felix was silent and she could see he was struggling really hard to not cry in front of her. He was breathing heavily and gulped.  
"So… Is this what you want?"  
"Yeah…" She answered, shuffling on her foot.  
"Did you think about Duckling or are you going to cut out of your life too?" He asked angrily.  
"Felix…"  
"No. Maybe you are right, maybe we aren't mean to be together." He stopped for a few moments. "I thought for a long time ago that we were true lovers." He chuckled.  
"Okay. I'm… glad that you are taking it this way." Elise said, with a small smile.  
"I don't want to sound rude, but you need to leave. I still have a lot to do and I'm sure you do too." He said.  
"Yes. Me and the knights are going to help Emma and company around in the town." She explained as she made her way out. "Goodbye Felix." She said as she exited the flat.  
"Goodbye." He spoke sadly.  
Once she was out of sight, Felix slid against the counter and put his head on knees, sobbing, trying to be the quietest possible, to not wake up Duckling or anyone who could hear him.

 **Author Note: An another evil scheme brought to you by the Snow Queen herself! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment or review, and have a nice day or night! ^^**


	30. Chapter 30

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Thirty

"He doesn't fall asleep usually right away, all he needs is a hug and maybe a story but let the night-light on or else he will be scared and starts to cry." Felix instructed to Snow White as she was gushing over Duckling who seemed confused about the woman's doing. "And don't let him eat too much sweets, he will be sick."  
"Come on Felix, we know how to take care of a child!" The woman told him. "You can go and have some fun with your friends, it's going to be fine, you don't have to worry!"  
"Well, excuse me if I do." The teenage boy mumbled. "Alcides said he would be here soon, in ten minutes. Those little objects are very useful." He added, smirking at his phone.  
"Alcides? You mean Brad?" David asked from the kitchen, as he was pouring water in a glass for Elsa.  
"Yeah."  
"What are you guys are going to do? Who's going?" The man asked once more, sounding fatherly.  
"He talked about a party and a boy's night. I don't really understand what that mean. He is bringing Jacques, Thomas and Lucien."  
"Sounds like fun." Snow White approved, nodding with her head.  
"I hope I will find Anna soon." Elsa said, groaning, as David brought more record books.  
"Don't worry, we have friends looking out for her. We will find her." Snow White smiled.  
Emma entered the room, seeming ready for her "date" with Captain Hook.  
"Okay. I want honest opinions. What do we think?" She asked them.  
"Wow." Her mother said.  
"What your mother said." David told her.  
"Is that just the corset? Where's the rest of it?" Elsa questioned, curious.  
"This is the rest of it." Emma answered, gesturing at her dress.  
"Someone's sister is going on a very big date tonight!" The short haired woman said excitedly as she put her baby in his cot.  
"Let's not oversell..." The blond haired woman started.  
Felix decided to leave them and to say his last instructions to Duckling who was clinging on his pant's leg. The teenager put him on a chair and stared at him.  
"Okay, okay, just listen to me: these people are going to keep you for the night. You will see in the morning, I will come back to get you and together, we are going to study this book Miss Belle gave us today." He told the boy. "If you have any problem, I put my number in your locket and call me. And don't eat sugar, understood?"  
The small boy nodded quickly and hugged the older boy tightly. After some time, Emma left with the captain who magically got his hand back and had changed into modern clothes. Someone knocked on the door and David opened it, revealing Alcides smiling brightly.  
"You ready?" He asked Felix.  
"Yeah."  
"Have fun, boys!" Snow White yelled from the living room.  
"They seem to start becoming parents to you too!" Alcides laughed.  
"It's not funny!" The blond teenager snapped. "I'm not their goddamn child!"  
"Did Rumple give you your potion?"  
"Yeah, he gave it to me while me and Duckling were at the library this morning. It's going to be weird to start growing up again, I had this body for years and for years." He admitted.  
"Let's forgot about growing up and have a party night!"

"Soo… Who are our host again?" Thomas asked.  
"Ryan. He's a nice guy, loves parties, you may think he is weird but that's normal." Alcides answered as he was parking his car in front of a huge house.  
"What does people do at a party?" Lucien questioned. "We never did things like that back home."  
"Drink, eat, flirt, meet people, have sex… protected of course."  
They all entered the home and were met by a mixed race boy who was yelling some nonsense at people behind him. Ryan told them where the "safe" drinks and foods were, also he asked them to come to him if one of them were feeling nauseous or something. Lucien, Jacques and Thomas were quickly accepted into a group and they started talking, Alcides went to great some friends while Felix just observed the crowd who was dancing in a such small place, wondering how they could even breath.  
"Not a party person I guess?"  
He turned around and saw a dark golden brown and blue haired girl with red lips approaching him, a red cup in her hand. She was looking rather pretty and seemed friendly and funny. Felix felt that she was a good person.  
"No… I never really been one. I prefer quiet places." He told her.  
"Hey, I recognize you… Aren't you the boyfriend of the queen of this kingdom… What was it's name again…?" She muttered.  
"Frenkilan and we aren't together. Not anymore." He replied, uncomfortable about saying intimate things to a stranger.  
"Oh… Sorry that I asked such a question. Sometimes I speak way too much and ask things that shouldn't be asked… I'm so stupid."  
"I don't think you are." He reassured her.  
She laughed and shook her head. The blond haired teenager didn't know how to react.  
"It's an expression, don't worry, you will get it. By the way, I'm Melanie, daughter of a earl back in the Enchanted Forest." She introduced herself.  
"Felix, son of no one."  
"Oh yeah I remember you! You were one of the lost boys from Neverland!"  
"It was a long time ago."  
"I understand. The past is the past." She hummed. "Say, this party is kinda boring, wanna come to my place?"  
"Sorry lady, he is taken!" Ryan cut her, taking Felix by the arm.  
"Aw, well, at least here's my number." Melanie said as she took a random pen and started writing her number on a napkin and giving to him. "I'm sure we are going to see again, Felix!" She smirked before turning away.  
"Man, you were lucky I was there." Ryan told Felix who was confused about what just happened. "And, a little advice my friend, don't go with a girl or a boy who immediately ask you to walk them out at their home, it will ends up badly."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dude, she literally asked you to come over to her house, and you don't do that ever, alright! Her father would have murdered you right away, on spot! Her father is dangerous and she is too, so stay away from her." The boy warned him.  
"Wow, wow, who are her father?" He asked.  
"Blue Beard. Not a nice man. Killed all his ex-wives. She is his only daughter so be careful next time."  
The blond boy stared at the napkin in his hands and assured Ryan that he will.

Elise was in the police station, narrowing her eyes at the man they had found and put in a cell. Elsa, Emma and David were still going through Storybrooke's record, to find any lead on the mysterious Snow Queen. The man woke up with a groan and sat up slowly and carefully.  
"Oh, bloody hell…" He mumbled.  
"Good morning, sunshine. Want to tell me why you broke into the library last night?" Emma asked.  
"The what?" The man questioned back.  
"Oh, that's what that place was?"  
"I just thought it was a poorly stocked pub…"  
Elise snorted.  
"Okay, I get it... every town needs a village idiot, but your little stunt pulled me away from an important investigation and interrupted my night off. Start talking." Emma ordered, arms crossed.  
"The last thing I remember is running away from you, and then I celebrated my escape with a nice bottle of whiskey." The man grinned.  
Elise pulled out a book: "Alice in Wonderland".  
"Did you celebrate with all your friends... Alice and the white rabbit? This was on you in the library. This was in your pocket. Mean anything to you?" The teenager asked him, showing him the book.  
"Nope. Doesn't mean a thing." The man answered, obviously lying.  
"How about your eye? You get a look at whoever gave you that shiner?" The blond haired woman asked.  
Hook entered the police station.  
"Now, that is an interesting question, isn't it?" The man said as he looked at Hook.  
"Where were you?" Emma asked to him.  
"Sorry, love. I just got your message. I..."  
"It's okay. I just need another minute here." She turned back to the prisoner. "You were about to tell me who did that to your face."  
"It's a bloody mystery to me. Your guess is as good as mine. Must have been some party, eh?"  
" Well, if you remember anything, I'll know where to find you."  
"You're just gonna keep me in here because I broke into a bloody library?" The man asked, in disbelief.  
"Because you crashed my date. Which turned out pretty good, despite the rude interruption."  
"Emma, there's something I need to talk to you about." David said to her hurriedly. "Elise, you can go." The adult told her. "Call us if there is any problem, okay? I know you have magical weapons but don't head straight into the battle. It might be dangerous."  
"Don't worry about me David."  
The teenage girl exited the police station and started walking toward the ice cream parlour, smiling at the thought of getting a nice ice cream. She saw that it was open and she went in the small restaurant. Ingrid was there, staring at her with a grin on her face.  
"You seem to be happier and better, your highness." The older woman joked.  
"Don't call me that. I don't like being called royalty surnames. My people and my court just call me my queen." Elise smiled.  
"So, did you choose or…?"  
"Yes, I did make my choice. I think he didn't take it badly. I'm sure he will find another girl to love, his new muse." She said to the woman, as she was serving her a caramel ice cream.  
As she was eating her ice cream, Elise noticed there was a strange taste but didn't mind it. Ingrid was looking at her intensively, still smirking and suddenly, the teenager started to cough, feeling cold at all sudden. She fell off of her chair and choked, rolling on the floor. Elise couldn't see anything, just back spots and she was cold then warm, it was really disturbing her and hurting her. She tried to talk but she only cried in pain.  
"Wha… What…"  
"What is happening to you, dear? That is very simple to answer, my child." Ingrid hummed, standing up, as snow started to form around her. "I know who your step father is, Elise. His name is Yves, isn't it? Such a charming man."  
Elise groaned in pain and wanted to stand up but couldn't. The older woman went toward the door, closed it and locked it. She also closed the curtains and put the sigh "closed!".  
"You see, dear one, that me and your step father had a little dispute together. He told me he loved me but I knew he didn't and instead on taking my revenge on his new wife, the young enchantress because she was pregnant at that time and she isn't anymore, her twin babies are just lovely. So, I decided to do something to you. But don't worry, child, I will take good care of you. In this ice cream, there was a little something, the blood of another dark mage, less powerful than the actual Dark One and me but… you will have magic and don't worry, I will teach you everything, I will be your new mother." Ingrid divulged as she kneeled down and hugged the sobbing teenage girl, kissing her forehead. "You and I are going to be the greatest queens of all time."

 **Author's Note: Woowoo! Ingrid's plan is revealed! Yeah, she is somehow a bit insane, I like writing and seeing her this way. So yeah, Elise will have magic (hopefully not too long… Up to you what do you think about her having magic?). And Melanie, she is kinda Felix's new love interest. She is the daughter of Blue Beard, who is the main character of a French fairytale, the story is a man who weds a lot of women, gave a key to his new bride and she discovered the bodies of the previous women. The man wanted to kill her but the woman's brothers arrive just in time and murder him. The happy end! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment or review, have a nice day or night!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Thirty One

Elise had trouble to open her eyes and she winced when she tried to sit up but she found out she couldn't do anything. She heard someone moving next to her and she turned her head, only to see Ingrid, walking toward her in a white gown with a pleased smile.  
"How are you my child?" She asked sweetly. "Are you still hurt?"  
"Get away from me you psycho bitch!" Elise yelled.  
"Hush!"  
The teenager's voice shut down.  
"It's not nice to insult your mother. Now, let's get started for your first lesson."  
"If it's a magic user that you are searching, get Emma or Regina, not me. I don't have magic." Elise told her as she stood up.  
"Oh you do have magic now." Ingrid grinned, handing her a frozen flower. "Hold this for me."  
Elise reluctantly accepted and when she touched the flower, it's petals fell down on the floor and the flower just died in her hand, it was nothing anymore: just ashes of what it was before. The teenage girl started at her hands in horror then at the older woman who was still smiling.  
"The power of death. Touch anything and it will die in your hands. It's quite poetic, isn't it?"  
"Why…? Why are you doing that? Why are you turning me into a… monster?!" Elise questioned angrily.  
"We aren't monsters Elise!" The woman snapped. "But if people want us to be monsters, then so be it. When your friends are going to find out that you have those powers, they will hate you. Your people, they will hunt you down to try to kill you, because for them, you will be a beast, thirsty for destruction and death. The people you befriended here? They will turn their backs on you. And this ex-boyfriend of yours that you still love I assume?" She hummed. "He will see a monstrosity, a freak, instead of a beautiful and talented girl. Now, we have a lot to do and to discover…"

Felix stared at Jacques in confusion. The teenage boy seemed panicked.  
"Umh… No, Elise isn't here. Why would she?"  
"That's so strange. After leaving the police station, she just disappeared and it was two days ago! I'm afraid something happened to her." Jacques confessed to him quietly, because Duckling was in the same room as him. "Xantippe and Alcides tried to search for her in her home, Alcides called her many times and we've been trying to find people who had seen her but we had no luck." He sighed. "Thanks anyway. If you discover something, can you text me or one of the guys? It would be helpful."  
"Of course, count on me. And tell me if you find her." Felix replied.  
The young knight nodded, bidded goodbye to both of them and left the flat. After a few minutes, another person knocked on the door and Felix went to answer it. It was David and he looked also worried.  
"Is everything okay? I just saw Jacques coming out from there and he seemed quite… disturbed…"  
"He told me they hadn't seen and talked to Elise since she left the police station two days ago." Felix summed up, crossing his arms. "He thinks something must had happened to her… And I think it might be true."  
"Then, we must try to find her. Maybe the Snow Queen snatched her for whatever reason. Grab your coat."  
"Wow, wow, slow down, prince Charming. Stop acting as if we were… friends of if we have some kind of father-son relationship." He hissed.  
"Are we not?" David asked.  
"No, we aren't. I'm just a kid you took with you because you must feel bad about… something."  
"I'm stopping you right there. I don't feel about something, like you said. As a matter of fact, I worry about you because you're only a teenager who had known many hardships in the past. I just want to help you out." David explained to him. "Now grab your coat, we leave Duckling with Mary Margaret and we go outside to find her."  
Felix never thought he would start to like David but he just started to. The man was resourceful and knew a lot of things about surviving on his own. He parked his truck in front of the apartment buildings where Elise's people were staying at and they went out of the vehicle. Jacques and Lucien saw them approaching and waved at them.  
"Hey." David greeted them. "Any luck?"  
"No." Lucien answered simply. "It's like she vanished."  
"Don't worry, we are going to find her, I promise you."  
"In the meantime, since the sentinels are the people who are the closest to the queen, we decided to put them in charge." Jacques announced.  
"A wise decision." The adult approved. "Well, call me if you find any lead."  
With Felix, they went back inside the truck and David decided to drive around the town, to see if someone had seen something. They went at Granny's dinner and started to ask people about Elise.  
"Yeah, I did seen her." A man told them. "She entered this ice cream parlour or something. She seemed quite happy to go there."  
"Alright, thank you for this information." David thanked.  
"So now, let's go to this… ice cream parlour? What the hell is that?" Felix asked.  
"It's a place where you can buy to eat ice cream."  
"What is an ice cream?"  
David chuckled at this question.  
"It's a sweet, it's very good. There are many flavours. We usually eat those during summer."  
The ice cream parlour was closed and of course, it was suspicious. David succeeded in opening the door and they both entered, the adult holding a gun and inspecting the surrounding. Felix noted that a chair was on the floor, that there was a ice cream half eaten. David went back and narrowed his eyes at the ice cream.  
"What is it?" Felix asked.  
"The ice cream didn't melt and normally, it should had. And… what the heck is that?" The man said as he inspected the ice cream, noticing a dark fluid flowing from the ice. "It looks like… blood?"  
"I get it's not usual that you find blood in the ice creams." Felix guessed.  
"No it's not and it's very weird. Who would eat a ice cream with blood inside?"  
"What if the person ate it and didn't see the blood right away?"  
"Oh god…" David mumbled. "Maybe it's Elise who ate it. The Snow Queen is up to something and she has something in mind for her." He said quickly as he texted Alcides. "Let's go back to my house, we will tell everyone what happened here." He took of a small packet and cut a part of the ice cream with the most blood in it. "Doctor Whale will analyse it and tell us what is it."

It worked. Elise started to feel and to view herself as a cold hearted monster. Her powers developed quickly and she hated them. Ingrid was pleased to learn she could manipulate the darkness but the teenage girl didn't share her enthusiasm. She was sitting on a chair, contemplating her hands. Ingrid had left for a few hours and she had tried to get away from this place but her powers were not enough strong to defeat those huge ice walls. She sighed and closed her eyes, whishing she could just teleported herself outside but she knew she couldn't. Though, the older woman told her about something called "shadow travelling" which consisted to enter the shadows and to travel through them. That was the first thing she truly wanted to learn, eager to leave this goddamned cold palace. Suddenly, shea heard footsteps and she hoped that it wasn't Ingrid but it was her of course. She was smirking, approaching her.  
"My dear child, I finally have the object I desired for so long."  
"What is it?" Elise asked, a eyebrow raised.  
The Snow Queen waved her hand and a mirror appeared. Then she took something from behind her back and Elise recognized.  
"It belongs to Regina. Where did you get it?"  
"I took it from her." The woman answered simply.  
She cracked the mirror with magic and suddenly, a person appeared.  
"Sidney!" Elise exclaimed, relieved to see someone she knew.  
The man ignored her and asked what happened to him to the Snow Queen. The woman exposed to him why she needed the mirror. He left shortly after, eager to live his life as a new free man. Ingrid took a piece and levitated it into the remaining hole. The mirror's reflection then dissolved it's cracks as she looked in.  
"Finally, I will have what I always wanted: a family that loves me… That will love us." She finished as she glanced at the teenage girl.

 **Author's Note: A small chapter, sorry about that. Now, we know a little more things about Elise's powers. I also kinda developed David and Felix's relationship. Also, I may start a new story, a new fanfiction of Once Upon A Time, the plot is after season 6 that all dead characters come back to life, and the people who used magic don't have it anymore. So, of course, there will be a lot of tensions, love stories, hate, dramas… Anyway, I hope you guys loved this chapter, leave a comment or a review and have a nice day or night. ^^**


	32. Chapter 32

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Thirty Two

Elise was terrorised by her own powers. As if it did wasn't enough for killing and destroying everything she could touch, now she could summon weird humanoid creatures made of shadows, growing black crystals from the ground to protect herself… And the list went on. She sighed, staring at the mirror in front of her, wondering if someone, anyone, would find her.  
"I hate her!" She yelled to no one, black crystals surrounding her.  
"I already told you my child to not insult your mother." Ingrid said as she walked in the room, a smile on her face.  
"You had what you wanted. You turned me into your little monster. Now can I be free and wander around the town?" She asked.  
"No." The Snow Queen answered as she looked into her mirror.  
Suddenly, Gold or rather Rumplestiltskin appeared, making Elise jump with surprise.  
"Rumple!" She yelled in delight, ready to run to him but she stopped, remembering her powers.  
"Elise? What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"This psycho kidnapped me!" Elise told him as her voice was shut down by the queen.  
"Silence, or you will get punished, dear." The woman said. "Why are you here?" She asked the Dark One. "I already told you that what you needed was to free yourself from this dagger."  
The older man grinned and Elise knew what that grin meant. It meant he had a plan, a very good plan.  
"I have nothing more to give you, unless you like watching me." She said as she began to approach him. Then she suddenly turned to Elise. "Go to your room, young lady. This isn't a talk for a little one like you."  
"Do it Elise." Rumplestilskin told her as he was still watching her. "Don't worry."  
She did as she was told and she went into this small and cold bedroom that she despised. The door closed by itself and she was once more in the silence, since the room was very well soundproofed and protected, meaning that she couldn't try to escape from here. She summoned a black humanoid to entertain herself. After some time, the door opened, revealing the Dark One, a small smile on his face. The humanoid vanished as Elise stood up from her bed. She could see behind him the Snow Queen, who looked very desperate and who was shouting at him to not take her "daughter".  
"What happened?"  
"She won't hurt you anymore, dearie. You're free to go. Come on now."

As she approached Granny's dinner, Elise stopped and turned to Rumplestiltskin. She took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes.  
"I have powers." She revealed to him. "And I don't control them."  
"Well, that is for sure a surprise. Come tomorrow to my shop, I will help you with that." The man smiled.  
"No you don't understand! I need something to stop…" She tried to explain.  
"To stop what?"  
Elise looked around and picked up a flower who died instantly in her hand. The Dark One was obviously shocked by that.  
"So it was true…" He murmured. "She did make you drink the blood…"  
"Yes, how do you know that?"  
"Your little boyfriend -don't say anything, you two are still in love with each other- and the prince Charming looked out for you for the past few days, they had found the ice cream with the blood inside and they asked me if I knew something about magical blood so of course I helped them." The man resumed shortly.  
"You did that? They did that?" Elise asked, very flabbergasted.  
"Yes. Now come with me. I have something to give you to avoid what you can do with your hands."

"The queen is back! The queen is back!" A child yelled happily as he ran into the crowd.  
Xantippe, Alcides and Eunice looked astonished by that and when they raised their heads, they saw the teenage girl approaching them, a smile on her face. Every of her subject went to her, bowed, shook her hand and just told her about how pleased and relieved they were to finally see her. She grinned at them tiredly and walked toward her three friends.  
"I'm so happy to see you guys." She declared as they all hugged.  
"Sorry to say that but you smell." Xantippe said with a chuckle.  
"I didn't have any shower where I was." The queen told them.  
"What are those?" Eunice asked, gesturing to her gloved hands.  
"Those? It's for… your security." Elise assured.  
"What?"  
"Why are you saying that?" Alcides asked her. "Did something happened when the Snow Queen sequestrated you?"  
She sighed sadly, knowing she will have to tell them her adventure with Ingrid and how she gained her powers and she began to walk into the nearest building, to be alone. The four teenagers entered Eunice's flat and she closed the door behind her. Elise sat on the couch, followed by Xantippe who sat next to her, Alcides who sat on a chair and Eunice who went to the kitchen to get her some drinks and foods. She started to tell them all what happened, how she ended being knocked out by Ingrid whom she trusted but shouldn't have, her discovery of her powers, her trainings and how she got out, thanks to the Dark One.  
"This is incredible." Eunice said to her.  
"I don't think so. My powers are way too dangerous." Elise winced, thinking of what could happen if she looses control.  
"Don't worry about that, you would never hurt someone, you are not a villain Elise, you are a hero." Alcides smiled to her, to reassure the teenage girl.  
"Thank you, you three… Thanks for taking the lead."  
"It's okay, it was our pleasure!"  
A silence established between the four.  
"So… What about Felix?" Elise questioned in a whisper. "Not that I care about him. I just want to know how he is doing.  
"Well… Him and Duckling are doing well I suppose." Eunice told her.  
"Yeah, we went to a party together, with Jacques, Thomas and Lucien. It was fun. He met Bluebeard's daughter, Melanie." Alcides revealed to her, cautiously.  
Elise was clearly jealous. Her face went red, she gritted her teethes, a black aura surrounded her and small black rocks emerged from the floor at her foot. She tried to calm down herself, because Felix wasn't hers anymore, just because she trusted some old woman.  
"I don't think he likes her like that." Xantippe reassured her. "They are just talking and spending some times together. I saw them this morning, while Duckling was playing at the playground with his friends, nevertheless, they seemed quite close, if you know what I mean."  
"Xantippe shut up!" Eunice warned the other girl.  
"It's okay, it's fine, there are plenty of fish in the sea." The teenage queen declared, standing up, the rocks disappearing. "And I can't force him to love me. I mean, it's not like I can do that. I'm a hero I can't force anyone to like me." She said quickly, staring at her hands.  
The three friends glanced at her worryingly. She sighed and turned to them.  
"I'm going back home, I'm very tired."  
"Do you want someone to walk you to your house?" Alcides asked in a protective tone.  
"Don't be worried about me, be worried about the person who will try to attack me." She answered as she left the flat.  
She wasn't jealous, of course she was not. How could she be jealous? Melanie was a great girl, well a bit strange but it wasn't her fault, she was smart and beautiful and funny… The perfect girl that every boy would dream to date. She didn't found surprising that Felix would date her someday. And it's not like she could do anything to avoid that. After her shower, Elise sat down on her sofa and turned on her T.V. She watched Supernatural for a long time until she was interrupted by someone knocking on her door. She frowned when she checked the time but decided to open the door, since she could basically kill the person in front of her with a simple touch of her hand. She put on her black gloves as she walked toward her door and opened it in a swift motion. She was surprised to see Felix and Duckling, with a colourful backpack, standing there, in front of her. The small boy immediately went to and hugged her legs and she chuckled at that. She raised her head shyly to stare at the older boy.  
"Hey…" She said to the blond teenager.  
"Hey. Uhm… I was just checking up on you, I was worried, like all the others of course… Because you know…"  
"Yeah, the kidnapping, the sequestration, Ingrid… I'm fine." Elise said as she patted Duckling's head.  
"He… He wanted to sleep at your house tonight." Felix told her, looking at the boy.  
"How did he told you that?" She asked.  
"Belle started to taught me and him sign language, to easier him." Felix answered.  
"Oh… I have been out for a while…"  
"Yes, many days. Alcides and the others took good care of your people. They even started to find clue in order to find Yves." He informed her then he took his phone from his pocket and looked at it. "I need to go."  
"Wait, you just went here to drop him off?" Elise questioned a bit angrily.  
"Come on, you can take care of him for a night, can you? And you will own me something." Felix told her as he walked away.  
She scoffed and looked down at the small boy, who was eyeing the dark figure of his father figure vanishing in some street.  
"Looks like it's just you and me tonight, buddy."

Felix didn't arrive exactly late but he had found Melanie in the forest and she seemed pissed for some reasons. The girl noticed him and grinned, gesturing to join her. Felix walked up to her and stopped when she saw a teenage boy, probably thirteen or fourteen, who was blindfolded, gagged and tied up. The poor boy was shaking because of the cold and because he was probably very scared and he was sobbing. The blond teenager noted that the other boy had cuts and wounds all over his body.  
"What the hell?" Felix whispered as he turned to look at Melanie. "What did you do to him?!" He shouted.  
"Oh come on!" She huffed. "You sound like one of those boring heroes."  
"Let him go."  
"No. You see Felix, since we both are villains or bad guys, we can do whatever bad thing we want. My dad taught me plenty of things about torture, murder, robbery… He is a nice man once you get to know him, maybe I will arrange a meeting." Melanie said as she approached the tied up boy.  
Felix put himself between the boy and the teenage girl.  
"Felix…" The girl growled.  
"I'm not a hero, nor a villain… I'm just someone trying to do his best."  
"Don't tell me you are not excited by hurting people! Didn't you do those kind of things, in Neverland? With your boyfriend Peter Pan?" She said as she grinned.  
"I used to be that person." Felix admitted, remembering all what he had done in the past. "I changed. For someone I loved."  
"Well should I remind you that this person just throw you up because she chose power over you and your little boy. Don't tell me you are still in love with her." Melanie frowned when she realised that he still loved this stupid teenage queen. "Do whatever you want with this wimp, I'm not amused with him anymore." The girl told me as she turned and started to walk off.  
Felix sighed, took his pocketknife he always strapped to his leg and started to cut off the ties of the boy, helping him to stand up and walking him to the hospital.

 **Author's Note: Melanie is such a crazy lady… But again, her dad killed all his wives… So yeah it runs in the family. I hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Thirty Three

Elise had instructed her people to lock themselves in their flats, in their rooms, to avoid any fight and any death. The Charmings Family had warned her about this new curse who was coming, the Shattering Sight or whatever it was called. It was Ingrid who casted this spell and she didn't know why. The brown haired teenager hugged her three friends who went to lock themselves too, after hiding their weapons somewhere and she went back home, where she found Felix waiting for her.  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be… I don't know protecting yourself from this curse?" She asked to him, sounding more worried that she wanted to be.  
"Well, actually yeah but I just wanted to see you… To see how you were…"  
"As you can see, I'm great, I just ordered my people to lock themselves in their homes to avoid to be hurt or killed and now, if you excuse me, I'm going to put on those special gauntlets so I don't harm anyone." She told him as she moved to open the door.  
"Need any help with that?" He asked.  
She turned to look at him and crossed her arms.  
"Ugh fine, just we have to be quick, if the curse is here while I have my gloves on and you are still here, I fear that I will…"  
"Kill me? No way." He huffed. "How could you kill me anyway? You told me long ago that you wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of mine." He added with a smirk as he entered her home.  
"Very funny Felix."  
He waited in the living room, observing the old room. Elise picked up the metal gauntlets and Felix approached her, taking one and putting around her still gloved hand. He managed to close it then he did the same with the other.  
"And Duckling?" The teenage girl asked him. "Where is he?"  
"With this nice woman, Cinderella I believe. She told me she will keep him in her home, with her husband, in a room with toys where he can play all day, until this curse is broken." He answered. "The paradise for the lad."  
Elise smiled as she looked down to her hands, happy to know that nobody will get hurt with her powers. She thanked the other boy.  
"So what now?" The blond teenager asked.  
"Felix, go home and lock yourself up in your flat." She sighed, looking at the window to see if the curse was coming and it was. "Never mind, go to my room and lock yourself up. Even without my powers, I believe I could manage to wound you." She instructed him. "It's on the first floor, first door to the left."  
"Okay. What about you?" He questioned with a worried voice.  
"Don't worry, I'm going to lock myself. It's gonna be fine, we dealt with worse." She smiled at him.  
He nodded and ran to her bedroom. She made sure that he did what she ordered him to, then she went quickly to the cellar and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she sat on the dirty ground and waited. Suddenly, she felt something going into her eyes, like dust and it started to crack on her eyes. She winced a bit at the weird sounds and she felt… weird. She felt angry, frustrated and jealous. She groaned in anger as she threw a black crystal to her right with the help of her feet, destroying a box filled with some old toys she used to play with. Well, it was the toys the fake little girl Elise Valois used to use, a very long time ago.

She didn't know how this happened, but it happened at some point. She was fighting Felix, after he tried to kill her for lying to him in the past. They were sword fighting each other and he was winning, but only because now she was limping because of her many accidents she had.  
"You tricked me into being the mercenary of the Dark One!" He shouted as he pushed her on the floor.  
She rolled to her side, avoiding his sword's attack.  
"I should say the same thing about you!" She yelled back at him. "You lied to me about your family, where you came from! You didn't even wait for me when I was asleep in this cell that day!"  
"Oh come on, you weren't even breathing! For me you were dead!"  
"Does that mean you had the right to sleep with that demon?!" She shouted.  
Elise used her foot to make crystals appears and to make her ancient lover fall on his back. He cried in pain and glared at her. Then he smirked darkly as he rose slowly from the ground.  
"And what if I did? What if I did slept with Peter Pan? You weren't even here anyway. You were out of my life and for the better!" He said loudly as he punched her in the face.  
"You know what? I was, I am perfectly fine without you! Yeah, I can concentrate better on my kingdom and my subjects!"  
Felix tackled her against the wall and put his hands around her throat. She started to struggle to breath but he wasn't pressuring her throat enough to make her die now.  
"You're such a pitiful queen who doesn't even know what she is doing. You act like a brat, because you are still a brat. You shouldn't have been crowned, in fact, I think Yves's wife should had stayed the queen of Frenkilan, since she is more mature than you are." He whispered in her ear.  
She started to choke as she desperately tried to concentrate to make her magic work but she couldn't. She saw small black spots forming in her vision and she tried again to stop him. Abruptly, all anger that animated her went down and she fell on her knees, breathing again, her throat aching from the marks Felix must had let on her. Speaking of the blond scared teenager, he immediately kneeled next to her, worried.  
"I'm… I'm fine." She said to him.  
"I should call someone to get you to the hospital." He announced as he started to dial a number.  
"No! No, it's okay. I will go and see Regina. Don't worry about me. Did I hurt you?"  
"Just a bit, one of your crystals things got stuck in my arm."  
He showed her his wound and she winced at the sight of it.  
"In fact, you should be the one to go to the hospital. Doctor Whale will patch you up or a nurse."  
"I…"  
"You can go Felix."  
"About the things, I said: I'm sorry about it." He told her.  
"And I'm sorry too."

"So, how are you doing mate?" Hook asked Felix as he was drawing and sketching on his sofa.  
"Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be with your hero of a girlfriend or something?" The boy said as he rolled his eyes, already annoyed to talk to the pirate. "And how did you entered my flat?"  
"Well, I witnessed the Queen of Arendelle destroying the wall of ice, they went back home I believe, I nearly was killed by the Dark One but Belle banished him thanks to the dagger and I kissed Emma. As for the flat, you don't always lock the door I decided to have a little chat with you."  
Felix scoffed, the pirate sounded so proud of himself but seeing that he will not leave until he had what he wanted, the blond boy gave up. He put his sketchbook on the table.  
"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"  
"Ah finally! Well, about Elise of course."  
Felix narrowed his eyes at the adult who plopped down next to him.  
"What about her?"  
"Don't play with me boy. I know you too well. You're still smitten with her, just like she is with you."  
"Of course not." Felix huffed, crossing his arms.  
"Everyone knows it's right."  
"Then, they are all wrong because I don't have feelings for her anymore."  
"I sense you are lying."  
Felix shot up to his foot and saw that David, Snow White and Emma had also entered his flat.  
"What… What the hell are you all doing here?" He asked.  
"They forced me to come." David pointed out, gesturing to the two women.  
"It's my flat so get out!" Felix yelled.  
"That's not nice to scream at people who did nothing to you, Felix." Snow White told him with a smile.  
"What do you want then?" He asked, irritated.  
"Just checking up on you." Emma answered, shrugging.  
"I'm fine, Duckling is too so now can you all please go back to your own home?" The teenager asked with a growl, annoyed by the adult's behaviours.  
"You should talk with Elise a little more." Snow White started. "I mean, it's oblivious that you two are so in love with each other."  
"Did you even listened to what I said? I don't have feelings for her anymore!" He shouted.  
"Alright, alright, no need to get so angsty about it." Emma told him as she took Hook's hand. "By the way, I read way too much stories and fan fictions about those kind of situations, you two are going to fall in love again. Just a friendly warning." The blond woman smiled to the younger boy as she left the flat with her parents.  
Felix sighed and sat down on the couch. Duckling appeared next to him and decided it was a good moment to snuggle against his father figure.

Elise was now in full control of her powers and god was she proud of herself. She still needed the gloves for safety reasons but with the help of Regina and some books about magic that Belle gave her, she was ready. The teenage queen started at the board where the clues about Yves were written on. She was staring at each one, trying to not miss a single thing. Vysira entered the room, with a tired face.  
"They are finally asleep." She told the younger girl. "And I think they both inherited of my and Yves's magic powers."  
"Really? What make you say that?" Elise asked.  
"I wonder how the bottles went from empty to full once again." Vysira answered.  
Elise laughed.  
"It's actually a bit cute." She chuckled.  
"I gave birth to two tricksters."  
"They are going to turn just fine, don't be worried. You are going to be a great mother." Elise reassured the enchantress.  
"Right. So, what do you think of those?"  
"I think that Yves isn't in this realm." Elise said. "I think he is hiding somewhere else, in another real, an unknown one maybe."  
"Well, that is nice, don't you think?" Vysira spoke. "I mean, yes I loved Yves but I just realised how he was dangerous."  
"Yes. Sorry about that. He does look charming with his looks and all, but when you realised that he is manipulating you, it's too late." Elise sighed, meaning what she said. "I'm going to take a walk around the town, to see if anyone needs help." The queen told the older woman.  
"Alright, be careful." The woman said in a motherly tone. "There are still bad people hanging outside, ready to strike at any time."  
"They will meet death if they decide to cross my path."  
Elise was walking near the sea and she stopped when she saw Felix sitting with Melanie on the beach. He seemed to be listening very carefully to what she was saying and she seemed to very excited. The brown haired girl sighed sadly, knowing that Felix's heart belonged to someone else. She could understood why. Felix was right somehow: she was still acting like a spoiled brat. But in the past few days, after gaining her powers she understood that her behaviour wasn't the one of a queen and that her parents would be very ashamed of how she acted. So, she changed. Well she hoped she did. She glanced once again at the couple then started to walk again, toward the dinner.

 **Author's note: I still don't know if I should make Felix and Melanie a couple but I may have some other ideas… So we are at the end of season four, this chapter happened just after "Shattered Sight" and "Heroes and Villains". I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter thirty four

Duckling had understood long ago that the people he referred as his father and mother loved each other dearly. He would sometimes watch them as they talked and noticed how the two of them would try to hide their feelings for each other. The young lost boy sighed. It was getting ridiculous. As usual, Felix woke him up and prepared him his breakfast then Duckling would dress himself and they will together go to school, which was a nice place with many nice people. He loved Miss Margaret (but she told him that she was fine with him calling Snow White) and he also loved his teacher who taught him words in signs: Mister Gabriel. In fact, Mister Gabriel was his fabourite. He taught him how to read and write and he was funny and knew a lot of cool things. So, Duckling had a plan to reunite his two parents. Melanie was not the one for his father, even if she was nice. Anyway, she was not really interested in him, since she quickly picked some boy from her high school. So, Duckling asked Mister Gabriel if he had any advice about getting his parents back together again, just like the good times. The answer of the man that if they still loved each other, then they will come back together naturally. Duckling was quite pleased with this answer but it was taking time. So, he went to ask his other favourite person besides his parents and Mister Gabriel: Snow White. After all, she was a princess and her true love was Mister Charming, so he ditched his last class and went to their apartment building, where they lived with their daughter, Miss Emma. So he knocked on the door and waited patiently until someone opened it. And it was Emma Swan, the saviour.

"Hey kid." She greeted with a small smile. "What are you doing alone here? Where is Felix? Don't you have school right now?"

Duckling pouted. This was the problem with Emma Swan, she always asked a bunch of questions that weren't important. The boy started to sign quickly and the woman frowned.

"Sorry kid, I don't understand what you are trying to tell me."

Duckling took his little notepad he always kept with him (since nearly everybody in this town couldn't understand him with his sign language) and started writing on it. Then he showed it to the blond woman.

"Is Snow White here?" She read out loud. "Yes, she is. You want to talk to her?" She guessed.

Duckling nodded eagerly and entered the cosy home. He noticed that the pirate, Captain Hook, was there and he was staring at him then at the woman who came behind him.

"Why is he here? Shouldn't he be with Felix or Elise?" He questioned the woman.

"He said he wanted to see my mom." She answered as she went in another room.

Ducking sat on a chair at the table, taking his notepad out and looking through the pages. He stopped at one sheet which title was "Operation Peacock: how to get mommy and daddy together back again". He waited for the short haired woman to appear and finally, she was there, walking in with the prince David. They both looked suprised to see the former lost boy at their table. Though, Snow White immediately smiled to him and approached him, greeting him with her hands. She asked what he was doing here and he answered swiftly, explaining everything about his plan: he is going to play being kidnapped, his parents (so Elise and Felix) come to rescue him, they realise their feelings are still there and are still strong, they get back together and they marry and finally, they will have an happy ending! Duckling was squealing when he was thinking about how great his plan was! How could it not work correctly? Sadly, Snow White told him his plan was not what could help them and she started explaining why. Suddenly, someone knocked urgently to the door and David made a move to go to see who it was. His father walked in, looking emotionless and cold but Duckling knew deep inside that it was not the case, that he was really worried about him and frightened by his sudden disappearance. He turned to Snow White and asked her if she could keep this as a secret and she agreed, nodding with her head.

At night, Duckling finally in bed and just got a lecture from Felix, who ordered him to not to do that again, that he needed to know where he was going and to whom. Of course, Duckling apologised for what he had done, smirking to himself about his flawless plan (screw Snow White, she might be wrong). The next morning, he told Felix that he wanted to sleep at Elise's the night.

"Are you sure?" His father asked. "I mean, she is very busy you know. She may not have the time to take care of you, Duckling."

He insisted and with his big puppy eyes, how could someone like Felix resist any longer? The teenager sighed and told him to gather his things. He did this happily, still thinking about his beautiful plan. Then, they walked to the little apparent buildings city, where the kingdom of Frenkilan were all living, apart from Elise, who lived elsewhere but not far away from this little city. Felix greeted the young knights as usual. Duckling observed them for a moment: he admired all of them. They were strong, well trained, incredible, smart and sly. And they get to live everyday with their queen, who was Elise! This was a very cool life. Once, he overheard Jacques talking to some inhabitants of Storybrooke and to Miss Snow White (she was babysitting him with her own son because Felix had to do some work) and he told them that they were not allow to be married and had to remain a virgin for the rest of their lives. He didn't quite understand what Jacques said but some men and women in the dinner seemed to be shocked or quite amused because they made a bit fun of him and the other knights. Anyway, Duckling saw Alcides and Eunice talking with the blacksmiths while Xantippe was training little children to fight. He liked the trio. They were cool and funny. Finally, Elise appeared, wearing her day to day clothes and she stopped when she saw him and Felix. She adjusted her gloves (it was to protect them, as she explained to him) and walked toward them, smiling at him. Of course, Duckling hugged her legs, because he was still short than all his other friends who were the same age as him. He heard his parents talking among themselves and then, they separated.

Many hours passed and it was the night. Elise had instructed him to stay inside Eunice's flat but he needed to start his operation. So, he left the building, trying to not to be seen by the guards and the young knights. He succeeded in that and congratulated himself. Then, he started to walk in whatever direction and he was soon lost in the forest. He sighed and rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself but his blue jacket was too light for that weather.

"Hello there." A woman said to him, behind his back.

Felix always told him, even in Neverland, that he needed to keep a blade on him, just in case of danger. So he took his small dagger, who was hiddenin his pocket and turned around, trying to look innocent. It was a middle aged blond haired woman dressed very elegantly with bright red lips and a dragon as a pin on her grey vest. The dragon was one of Elise's family emblems. The woman smiled warmly at him and tried to approach him.

"What a small little and cute lost boy like you are doing here?" She cooed.

He frowned as he tried to explain simply using his sign language. He had forgotten his notepad at Eunice's flat. Fortunately, the woman seemed to understand him and she smiled once again.

"Oh, so you are really lost then. I know I am a stranger but if I introduce myself to you, I won't be a stranger anymore, right?"

Duckling thought about it for a moment and he came to the conclusion that she must be right. After all, a stranger was not a stranger when it tell you who he or she is. So he nodded and the woman kneeled down in front of him.

"My name is Maleficent. And what is your name, little one?"

He signed his name and she was surprised.

"Duckling? This is an unusual name. But maybe there is a reason why you are named this way. Am I wrong?" She asked gently.

He sighed that she was right and explained why he was given this name. She looked at him sadly.

"Oh my poor boy... Say, it's night and it's cold. Do you want to come and sleep at my house? I promise you that tomorrow morning, I will bring you back to your family."

He nodded and informed her that in fact, it was good for him, to stay with her, because he was playing pretend. And when she questioned why, he once explained to her his plan.

"This is wonderful. I would gladly help you. Maybe my two friends would too..."

Curious, he asked about her friends. She laughed and took his hand, starting to lead him somewhere.

"I will tell you everything when we will get home."

And Duckling smiled at her, happy to had found this very nice and kind woman, who was called Maleficent.

Author Note: Sorry about the bad and strange quality: I can't use my laptop for the moment so I wrote this chapter on my phone. So, I decided to write this chapter as Duckling, because I like seeing things from a character point of view (that may be dumb for some people but for me it's quite useful). Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!


	35. Chapter 35

**Donkeyskin**

Chapter Thirty Five

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Elise said, pacing in the living room of the Charming.  
"He can't be too far, love." Hook tried to comfort her.  
"Are you kidding me? What if he got kidnapped? What if someone captured him and will sold him somewhere, on the dark web or worse!" The teenage girl snapped at him.  
Felix and Emma entered the home and they looked very worried. Elise walked toward them, whishing that they had found anything.  
"Any lead?" She asked in a faint voice.  
"His track stops right in the forest. Felix found some tracks belonging to someone else but they both disappear at some points." Emma told her.  
The blond teenager sat on a sofa and rubbed his face with his hands, exhausted from being up all night and from being anxious and nervous about Duckling's sudden vanishing, well kidnapping. Elise plopped down beside him and she sighed, tears in her eyes, because she actually blamed herself for letting the small boy alone. Emma and Hook stared at them.  
"Are your sentinels friends aware of what happened? And your knights?" Emma asked.  
"Yes, they are still searching through the town." Elise answered. "But… if Felix didn't find anything, then I don't think they will." She sighed, letting her head down.  
Some times after, they left the familial apartment to go into Felix's. They were sitting on the floor, against the sofa, staring blankly at the television post in front of them. Elise had received news from her people and like she said before to the two adults, they found nothing. Though, they informed her they will go on patrols regularly, to which she approved.  
"Are we… Are we bad parents?" The teenage girl asked suddenly, to break the silence.  
Felix turned to her.  
"What?"  
"Since we practically adopted him and are raising him even if we are separated, so are we bad parents?" She repeated, closing her eyes.  
"No… I don't think we are…" He answered, thinking about any eventual mistakes. "Do you think he ran off?"  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
"Impossible. I clearly see those second tracks, Elise. I'm not blind." He told her, a bit irritated by her behaviour but his heart softened when he saw her broken face.  
Felix sighed and rose up from the floor.  
"You wanna sleep there? It's too late to go outside on the streets…" He said, somehow he hoped she would say yes.  
"Yeah, I'm way too tired to walk to my house, anyway."

Felix couldn't sleep this night, because of three reasons: one: he was afraid of his nightmares, two: he was too anxious and stressed to sleep and three: he was worried about Duckling. Hopefully, he was maybe somewhere warm. He winced at this thought, it meant the child was at an unknown person's house and god, it's not like that he would find sleep. Elise stirred in her sleep and turned toward him. He observed her and he smiled at the sight, remembering the time where they were together and how they would cuddle at night after a long mission away from the Dark Castle and falling asleep in each other's embrace. But that was the past. Elise suddenly opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"Hey…" She whispered as she yawned. "What time is it?"  
"Four in the morning." He told her, glancing at the clock.  
"Oh… And did you get any sleep?" She asked, sounding more worried that she wanted to be.  
"No." The blond boy answered. "I can't… I can't stop thinking about where Duckling might be, with whom… It's… If I loose him, I don't know what I will do." He finished in a murmur.  
Elise sat up in the bed and took his hand, to recomfort him. He eyed her, a bit surprised by her move but happy that she was doing that, that she was caring for him.  
"Don't worry, we will find him."  
And in a hasty moment, she kissed him and he kissed back immediately. Though, after realising what they had done, they quickly stopped and couldn't dare to look at each other.  
"Uhm… I'm going to read a book, in the living room." Felix said hurriedly, standing up from the bed.  
"Okay…" Elise whispered back.

"Ow!" Felix said as he rubbed the spot of his head where Melanie had smacked.  
"You stupid giraffe!" She exclaimed. "You should had done more than kiss her!" She told him angrily as she drank her coffee.  
"Come on, what do you wanted me to do?"  
"Oh I don't know. Maybe give her and you some good private time, like sex?"  
Felix shook his head and sighed, looking at the sea in front of them. The two teenagers always come here, because it was quiet and a few people would walk by.  
"It would have feel wrong." He told her.  
"Why? Because the two of you are "separated"? It's stupid, I know a lot of couples that had sex and they were not together." Melanie added, as she played with her mug using her magic. "Anyway, any luck for the kid?"  
"No… The sentinels and the knights are searching for him but I don't think we are going to find him…"  
"At least, it is not someone from out of town and since nobody can leave this fucking goody place…" The teenage girl reasoned. "And there are those new people in town, Ursula and Cruella… My dad met them. Told me they called themselves the Queens of Darkness..."  
She stopped to talk suddenly and Felix grew worried.  
"What is it?"  
"Holy fuck, come, I think my old dad will may help you in your quest to find Duckling." Melanie said as she waved her hand.  
Felix was now sitting on a chair, across a man with a brown beard with strands of blue. He was also very tall and big with bright blue eyes. He looked quite like Melanie, therefore the blond teenager guessed that the man was her father.  
"Melanie, why did you teleport here? I guess it's because you are in a hurry or do you need more money, sweetheart?" The man seemed to be mocking, in a fatherly way.  
"No dad, but do you remember what you told me yesterday night? That you met those women?" She asked her father.  
"Yeah, of course I do. They call themselves the Queens of Darkness…"  
"You told me something about the place they lived!" Melanie cut him.  
"Oh yeah, there was also this third woman, she was with a child, a boy if I recall well…" He continued.  
"Duckling!" Felix yelled. "Do you remember where they live? Oh, I need to call Elise right now!"  
"Yeah, I do. I will even come with you." The man agreed as he rose from his seat, taking his cigar and lighted it up with his pinkie finger.

Elise ran crazily around the town, her dagger by her side, her whistle around her neck and her bow attached behind her back. She saw Felix, Melanie and her father, Bluebeard, waiting for her, at the edge of a dark street. She greeted them with a nod.  
"Alright, is everybody here? Then, let's go." The older man said as they walked.  
After two hours of walking around this street and into the woods, they found an old but huge cabin. Elise and Felix glanced at each other, they both hoped that Duckling was inside. Bluebeard went to the door and knocked on it. A woman with black and white hair with a fur coat opened the door and she smirked at him.  
"Oh, Bluebeard, you came back to us already? And with your daughter, she looks lovely! But who are those two? Are they other children of yours?" She asked, a bit cockily.  
"No, they are friends of my girl. But it's not for that we are here. Actually, those two lovebirds are seeking for a young boy with chestnut hair who can't talk and speaks only with his hands. Have you seen him Cruella?" Bluebeard said innocently, knowing already the answer.  
The woman hummed and glanced at the two teenagers, armed with medieval weapons. She laughed and stepped aside from the door.  
"Thank you." Melanie smirked at the woman as she entered the cabin.  
They entered the home and arrived at the living room. A black skinned woman was sitting on a sofa, reading a newspaper while a blond haired woman dressed in grey was sitting at the table with a small child by her side. Suddenly, the boy rose up from his chair and dashed toward the two teenagers. The boy hugged them both tightly. The blond woman approached them with his backpack that she gave to Elise. She smiled warmly at them as she stared at the two of them.  
"You two are such a lovely couple."  
"Oh, we are not together." Elise told her, a bit uneasy.  
"Yet." Melanie said out loud, with a grin.  
The other woman stood up from where she was and walked toward the both of them.  
"They are heroes. Why are they here?" She asked Cruella.  
"Calm down Ursula." The blond haired woman answered. "I'm sure they just wanted the child and that they won't say anything to the true heroes, because, let's be real, they are not practically heroes. By the way, I'm Maleficent." She introduced herself. "I know who you two are. The girl who started to have magic after she ate a ice cream which contained the blood of a dark mage and the boy who used to be a lost savage boy on a island. You two certainly grew up." Maleficent said.  
"Well it was nice meeting you but we have a long way home and he is tired." Elise told her before turning around and leaving the cabin, with Felix by her side who was holding Duckling.

Elise was drinking a glass of Coca Cola (she wondered how the drink was there, Felix was not really a fan of this kind of drink). Speaking of the devil, the teenage boy appeared in the living room, a tired smile on his face.  
"So?"  
"Well, he told me he understood what we said to him and that he won't do that ever again." Felix answered as he sat down. "He also said he will apologize to the knights and the sentinels."  
"How could he trust someone like Maleficent?" Elise wondered.  
"After what he related to me, he thought that when someone whom he doesn't know tell him it's name, that the person is not an stranger anymore." The boy answered again.  
Elise hummed and finished her drink.  
"I should go. My kingdom is waiting for me." She joked.  
The brown haired girl stopped at the door and turned to him.  
"Good night Felix." She said with a smile.  
"Good night." He replied, smiling as well.

 **Author's Note: Finally Duckling had been rescued! As you can see, Felix and Elise never had ceased to love each other. It's kind of cute, isn't it? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!**


	36. Chapter 26 (02-09 08:18:36)

Donkeyskin

Chapter 36

Things had been strange for the following weeks. The Author who was found, (his name was Isaac) and wrote a book where the good people were evil while the evil people were the evils, being send to another realm where Elise was evil who wanted to track down her nice step father Yves and Felix was a murderer, killing and abusing his relatives. It was very tiring and now, they had to stay and run with the Charmings, Regina and Robin through the streets because they needed Elise's powers and Felix didn't want to leave her behind. So Melanie and her father told him that they will take care of Duckling as well as the knights and the Sentinels.

The Darkness, a big black puddle who was levitating in the sky, and it seemed to be staring at them. It snarled mockingly at Elise, maybe because of her powers and the fact she was using them for good purposes. Suddenly, it dashed into Regina and started to possess her. Robin turned to Elise.

"Do something!" He pleaded.

She shook her head, knowing that she couldn't do anything, too afraid of what could happen if she dared using her powers but also because of the voice in her head that was forbidding her from doing so. But Emma Swan appeared, the Dark One's dagger in hand. Snow White yelled at her.

"Emma! Stay away from that!"

"What are you doing?!" David screamed.

"Don't worry, I know that you will find a way, a way to remove all the darkness from me, I trust you with that. I love you all." She turned to Elise and Felix who could only stare in sadness, knowing what will happen next. "Take care of her." She told Felix quietly, tears in her eyes. Then, Hook approached her. "I love you Killian."

Then she threw the dagger into the black vortex of Darkness, and it started to possess her violently. Finally, the vortex disappeared and the dagger was on the floor. Elise went to pick it up, as the others were too shaken up to do so. She hold it to have a better look at it and the name of Emma Swan was on the blade and she gulped, while bringing it to Emma's family and to Regina. They understood what it meant and broke down crying.

"Hey… How are you feeling?" Felix asked as he entered the hall of one of the apartment blocks.

The morning after what happened to Emma, it was deadly silent. Everyone looked sad and gloomy, especially the parents of the young woman. Felix didn't know what had happened to Killian after that because he brought back Duckling to his flat and took him to bed. Right now, he observed Elise who also didn't look well and she pinched the head of her nose.

"It's… it's hard." She revealed. "I didn't think her disappearance would affect me that much."

"Yeah me too."

"How's Duckling?" She asked, to change the topic.

"Good I guess. I don't think he understood what happened yesterday. He was really confused." He told her.

She nodded and a silence fell again in the hall. Suddenly, the double doors opened loudly and Alcides ran toward them. He was panting heavily and had a hard time to catch his breath. Felix stared at him.

"What is the matter?" Elise questioned him, worried.

"Some people saw Yves near the town's line!" The Sentinel informed her.

"So he is in Storybrooke…" She growled.

"Yes. I thought you would have liked to be informed of this, to decide what to do."

"What I am gonna do? Track him down and kill him for what he had done!" The teenage girl yelled. "And I want to do it alone."

"I'm going with you, I'm the best tracker and you know it. You will need extra help." He smiled at her as she huffed.

"So you want me to babysit your son?" Melanie asked on the phone.

"Yes pretty much." Felix said. "Me and Elise had to do something very important and dangerous."

"Okay. I hope you guys will stay in one piece. I know the reason why you two are going alone…" The other girl teased as she hung off.

Felix groaned as he took his backpack and a baseball bat. Elise walked beside him, with her dagger, whistle and bow. She also had a bag with her.

"Shall we?" The blond teenager asked.

"Yeah. The quicker, the better." Elise said as they started to walk deeper into the forest.

Felix at first didn't find anything but then he found some footprints that they decided to follow. It felt like the old days, where they used to do this to track down the Dark One's enemies. It was fun back then but now they were more mature and serious. Yves needed to be stopped and killed. He was a criminal, a very evil step father who only cared about having powers and a kingdom full of people to stomp on. Elise desperately wanted to torture him, to strip him off all the powers he had, to make him feel miserable, to make him suffer like he had done it to her family.

"Come on love, keep up." Felix said out loud, concentrating on the tracks before him.

Elise snapped out of her little dream and started to follow him again. Abruptly, he stopped and turned to her. The teenage girl frowned when she saw her face.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Don't you find it weird that someone like Yves would leave those kind of tracks?"

"Come on, eveyone makes mistakes. Even genius murderers." She told him.

"Yes I know but it's like he is guiding us somewhere. Elise… I think we are making a mistake. We should head back home immediately." He tried to talk some sense to her but it didn't worked.

"No. I'm continuing. With or without you."

And they started to walk again… But not far away enough. The air turned cold suddenly. Elise breathed and felt a sharp pain behind her head. She fell on the forest ground and just had the time to see Felix fighting, well more struggling to, someone. Then she fell in the dark.

Felix woke up in a grey coloured room. There was no furnitures around. He didn't have his baseball bat and his things. He heard a groan next to him and he stood up, seeing Elise on the floor. He went to her side and kneeled down. He helped her stand up and asked her if she thinks she had any injuries.

"No, I'm fine I guess. And you?"

"I'm okay."

The blond teenager noticed that her weapons weren't here too.

"Well, well, well, look who is awake."

Yves appeared in the center of the room, a sick smirk on his face. Elise wanted to punch him so bad and she went for it but she suddenly couldn't move her body and neither could Felix. The older man walked slowly toward them, hands behind his back.

"A scarred boy and a miserable princess." He taunted them. "Do you know where you two are?"

They also found out they couldn't speak and it was pretty annoying. Yves chuckled at their attempts.

"You two are in my torture labyrinth, each turn will show you your true natures, what you really dream of and finally… Your worst fear." The man announced proudly with a grin. "If you two find the way out, which is impossible, you will leave the labyrinth. And if you can't find it… well I guess you will stay there forever, nobody will rescue you and you will die here. Have a nice time in my labyrinth!" Yves finished with a bitter laugh.

He disappeared quickly and the walls fell, revealing four doors with letters on it. The two teenagers could finally move their bodies and they looked at each other, worried about what will happen to them once they will choose a door and open it.

Author Note: Sorry for the long wait… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I didn't make any mistake, leave a comment or review and have a nice day or night!


	37. Chapter 37

**Donkeyskin**

 _Chapter Thirty-Seven_

"Okay, I guess we should take to the right… Going left is bad luck." Elise said as she walked confidently in front of Felix.  
"Why is left bad luck?" He asked as he followed her, not caring about the place they were trapped in and just for annoying the other girl.  
"Because… Because."  
The boy snickered.  
"That's not an answer." He added.  
"Well then, you can always try to find the answer while I am trying to get the both of us out of this cursed place! I hate Yves and I hate labyrinth and I probably hate my life too!" Elise yelled angrily.  
Felix looked at her, a bit worried about her well being but he didn't want her to snap at him the way she just did. She looked quite… evil and ugly when she was doing it. After walking about ten minutes, they stopped, understanding the road they choose won't lead them anywhere. The blond-haired boy suddenly remembered the words of Yves… A cursed labyrinth, where they basically will have to face themselves.  
"Maybe… Maybe the exit will come to us." He wondered out loud as Elise stared at him, with a raised eyebrow.  
"Really? No time to play and to guess, Felix."  
"I'm not playing around! Yves said we will have to face our worst fears, find what our dreams truly are and who we really are… Maybe… Maybe this is the first step!"  
Suddenly, all light went out then came on again. Felix shielded his eyes from the shining light and discovered that he was alone… He realised that maybe Elise decided to go on her own but it was impossible! She wouldn't have done that and he would have heard her. He slowly understood it was the first trial… What he feared the most.

He started to walk into the corridor and found himself snatched by a shadow-like hand and dragged into a hole. He fell on the floor harshly and winced at the pain in his left arm.  
"It must be broken now…" He groaned as he stood up.  
 **"They hate you."**  
Felix's eyes widened as he turned around but the only thing he could see was the darkness around him.  
"… Is… Is someone there?" He asked, uneasy about his current situation.  
 **"You are a bad person. A bad son. A bad child. A bad friend. A bad lover. No wonder why they hate you."** The strange voice continued.  
He couldn't even tell if it was a woman or a man speaking to him!  
"I'm not bad!" He yelled into the void.  
 **"Oh, are you certain of that, little boy?"**  
A white humanoid form appeared before him, with amethyst eyes and a wild grin. Felix tried to back away from it but he couldn't. He looked down at his feet and realised in horror that he was slowly transformed into stone.  
 **"You abandoned your family. They were so nice and patient with you while you were always the trouble maker."** The voice said with a cruel smirk. **"Then, you abandoned your lover."  
** The memories of Elise dead in this cell, that night made Felix nearly cried but he needed to show to this damned thing that he was strong, he knew he needed to do that in order to escape this hell hole where he was.  
"I didn't abandon her! I didn't know she was… she was asleep… It was Yves's fault!" He contested as he looked straight into the creature's beautiful eyes.  
 **"Why do you always run off with someone else Felix? Why don't you just stick to the person you like? That is a very strange behaviour, coming from a very rich child who had everything he ever wanted… But you were very lonely, don't you? Your parents cherished your dearest twin sister over you, because you were a very disturbed child Felix and you became more and more disturbed while growing up…"  
** "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
 **"It's quite simple really. That is your fear. Being alone. Being abandoned. That is why you cling so much to the people you meet, to the people who manipulate you and leave you alone…"** The creature taunted him.  
He couldn't even move his legs; they were made of stone now. The creature smirked wickedly at him, then opened its mouth and Felix braced himself for whatever will come next.

Meanwhile, Elise walked up on her own into a random direction after Felix's sudden disappearance: she didn't believe in what Yves told them to get out. It sounded almost too easy: she knew who she was, she knew what she feared and she knew what she wanted the most. To be honest, she started to grow worried about Felix, where could he be? As she was walking into a corridor, a door suddenly appeared in front of her and she bumped into it harshly.

"What the heck?!"

On the white marble door there was a note, it was written rather badly but the teenage girl could read it anyway. She took it and read out loud:

"Only way out: a sacrifice."

She frowned at that but opened the door nonetheless. She had a good feeling about it.

As she entered in a white room with columns, she immediately noticed the beautiful knife standing in the air. Elise advanced carefully, she didn't know what was out there or if the knife will try to kill her. Yves had crazy ideas after all. She approached the knife, which didn't bulge and it even… reacted to her. Something was written on the blade and as her eyes widened, she realised it was her father's name on it: Charles. She choked on her breath, tears forming in her eyes, and she fell onto her knees.

"What… Why?" She asked out loud.

"Your father had made a sacrifice to protect his kingdom a long time ago."

A man appeared in the room, wearing a white and golden toga and she immediately felt… safe in his presence. There was something powerful surrounding the person, he almost did not look human or mortal at all. But that didn't mean she should let her guard drop. The young woman stood up and faced the other person with a glare. After all, he could be an illusion or another's assassin sent by Yves to kill her.

"Who are you?" Elise inquired with defiance in her voice.

"Zeus, God and King of the gods."

Elise burst into laughter and she really wanted to stop but she couldn't, the man looked far too serious and he was now watching her with a little smile, as if it was not the first time someone had laugh at him for saying such a thing. Fater some minutes, she finally had calmed down and stared at the man.

"Gods don't exist, and especially Greek ones."

"How can I prove you that I am indeed the God of Thunder ?"

Elise shrugged. She had no ideas.

"When you apparently "seduced" the queen of Sparta, Leda or Lada I don't remember her name, what did you transformed into?"

The man smiled softly.

"Into a swan. And her name was Leda."

"So, you either had a great memory about Greek mythology because not a lot of people know that one or you are Zeus. Great, I will go with the first one." Elise said as she turned to take a look at the dagger. She felt attracted to it.

"Your father, Charles, had sacrificed his life in order to save Frenkilan, your kingdom." The man told her as he approached slowly. "It was during the Battle of Nalane, the name was given because of a great beast known as the Nalane once lived there. Your opponents came from a great and far empire, and they were going to win this battle. Your father knew that if they did, they will take the whole kingdom, leaving no prisoner and killing everyone, including you, his only child."

Elise glanced at him. How did he know all those things? And what was he talking about?

"My father died during the Battle of Nalane indeed." She whispered.

The man nodded and continued what he was saying as he looked at the dagger.

"The night before the ultimate battle, he implored deities to come and help him. The other ones were weary about this mortal one but I sent my daughter Athena and my son Ares to see what the mortal one wanted. He asked us for help and in exchange, he will sacrifice something personal." Zeus told her as he put his hand on Elise's shoulder. "We have decided then to craft a weapon, a dagger, something he can sacrifice with, and my son Hephaestus created the Blood Dagger."

"What did my father sacrifice?" Elise asked with a small voice. She knew the answer but she needed the man or god to say it.

"His own life for the sake of hundred others."

Elise hold on her tears and her nails went deep into her hands, resulting at small cuts bleeding.

"Why am I here then? What do you want from me?"

"The man you call Yves was a general from the enemy. He had found the Blood Dagger on your father's corpse and kept it before we could get it back." Zeus answered. "This place is just an illusion and I can take both of you out of here. But the only way to save your lover…"

"Friend."

Zeus rolled his eyes but she swore she could see the hint of a smile on his face.

"As I was saying, the only way to save your lover is to sacrifice something. I can not act without a gift you know. I don't ask for much. A limb will suffice."

Elise nodded firmly, took the dagger whose handle she now noticed was bright red. She knelt down and put her left hand on the floor. She closed her eyes. She knew it was going to hurt really bad and that she would not be able to shoot again with her bow but it was for Felix. If a god appeared to offer help, then he must be in great danger. The dagger's blade was sharp and she did it quick: she screamed in pain as her left hand was now separated from her arm and she brought it over her chest, blood pouring out her fresh injury. Zeus took the Blood Dagger and the hand carefully and snapped his fingers together as a bandage was now over her stump. Then, Elise suddenly felt light headed and she fainted.

Someone was shaking him way too harshly. Felix opened his eyes with a groan and he was greeted by the sun, the sound of nature and Elise's worried face. She smiled at him as she engulfed him into a bear hug.

"Oh my god, I was so worried about you! It's been like fifteen minutes since we have been rescued by mister Thunder over there." She told him.

"Mister Thunder?" Felix asked with a raised eyebrow as he stood up.

A man was indeed there, observing both of them.

"Your lost weapons are at your home." He told them. "Now, I guess you do not need my services anymore?"

Elise shook her hand and Felix thanked the being for helping them.

"You should thank your lover."

And with that last sentence he disappeared. Felix's face flushed bright red as he glanced at Elise whose left hand was bandaged. She had lost a big amount of blood.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" He asked as he took her injured arm softly.

She adverted her eyes to the ground.

"I did it myself: this man… He is a God and he told me to sacrifice one of my limbs for him to be able to save you and to get away from this awful place… So, I decided to chop my hand off." She replied as she started to walk toward Storybrooke.

"This was incredibly stupid!"

"What did you wanted me to do Felix? Leave and let you die there?!" She snapped at him. "You're so ungrateful!"

Felix glared at her and stopped walking. The young woman did so and now faced him.

"I am not ungrateful! You could have just thought before cutting off your hand and giving it to a total stranger! There had must be another way out!"

"If so, you would be dead by now. And I didn't want you to die." Elise said softly before walking away.

Felix mumbled some curses under his breath as he started to walk too. Then he suddenly realised: did she say she did want him to die? His heart flustered at the thought of her caring about him. He caught up quickly with her.

"I was really worried about you." She let out.

"I… I didn't know if you were going to save me." He chuckled then. "Something weird happened to me and I am still not sure if it was real or not… But I know one thing: I still love you."

Elise stopped, astonished about what she had just heard.

"What?"

"I said I still love you."

She bit her lips, thinking about how she had misses Felix and how it was unbearable to be away from him. Yes, she still liked him but she was nor certain if it was the good moment to tell him so.

"We are on the middle of the road." She said with a smile.

"And?"

"We could get crushed."

"Then we will die together." The blond-haired boy replied with a shrug.

"You're so stupid."

Elise smiled as she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Felix returned the kiss fiercely and it was almost like they were all alone. They didn't even hear the car but they did separate quickly when the car honked at them. It was Charming and Hook looking at them with big eyes.

"Oh, bloody hell, and here I thought I have seen everything." Hook let out.

 **Author Note: I am baaaack**

 **Sorry really. I was really busy those last months and here are the reasons: I had to work a lot for my finals (and I did succeed) then I was getting lazy so I didn't do much for two months and I just have entered university.**

 **But here is the new chapter! Tell me what you think of it and I wish you all an amazing day or night!**


End file.
